


The Loli Campione

by miauzhang



Category: Campione!, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauzhang/pseuds/miauzhang
Summary: What if Ilya become a Campione? After destroying Holy Grail, she was transported to a strange world with Heretic Gods. Ilya must survive and learn of her new powers





	1. 0. Prologue

**Chapter 0 : Prologue  
**

Illyasviel von Einzbern looked at the abomination in front of her. It was the tainted Holy Grail, hosting the evil Servant Angra Mainyu, waiting to be born into the world. It must be destroyed, or the world would be the one destroyed.

Illya considered her options. All eight Servants, including that annoying bastard Gilgamesh had died. And they were stored inside her which made her body almost break down. So she cannot ask any Servants to destroy Holy Grail.

The other Masters... Onii-chan was still unconscious, laying in coma at Fuyuki Hospital. Rin had just finished saving her sister Sakura by stabbing her with **Rule Breaker** a while ago. Illya told her to go and carry Sakura outside the cave. Their condition, exhausted of prana, would not help her. She took the Jewel Sword from Rin though, she needed it more than the Tohsaka magus.

Master of Caster already died several days ago. Master of True Assassin, Zouken Matou, also died, though the manner of death was unclear to Illya.

Kotomone Kirei just died, killed by Illya after a tiring battle. That person was inhuman. Illya didn't want to do it again, her victory depended too much on luck and Kotomine underestimating her. But with him dead and the other Masters incapable, she was the only one that can do something about the Holy Grail.

Honestly, Illya did not imagine that this was how the War would turn out. At first, she wanted to do it just like her family ordered: kill Shirou, kill every other Master and win the Holy Grail, and die as Lesser Grail.

The first deviation came from getting bored on the airplane and watching a movie. The movie was about a secret agent / spy. She was hooked. She fantasized about doing this infiltration thingy and realize, hey she was actually going to a Real War anyway. Why not doing it like a secret agent?

And so Illya boldly went to Emiya House, proudly declaring herself as Kiritsugu's daughter, making her Shirou's adoptive sister, and successfully infiltrated the enemy base. The self-appointed guardian, Taiga, was charmed by her cuteness. The junior girl Sakura accepted her without much resistance. And her 'brother', Shirou, was too naive and accepted her without any suspicion.

She planned to pretend, as an ignorant child, as a good and sweet sister, not knowing about Holy Grail War or magic. Striking at her enemy when he was the least suspicious. But it didn't go her way.

Her new brother was sweet, caring, and good at cooking. She had second thoughts about killing him, if it meant not eating his food again.

From questioning Shirou, Illya knew that Kiritsugu had poor health and often traveled overseas. A little sneaking and rummaging through his things revealed that he traveled to Germany, close to Einzbern Castle. So, Old man Acht lied. Kiritsugu did come for Illya, but he couldn't get through the castle's protection.

When she felt lost and betrayed (for the second time) and not thinking about killing her new onii-chan anymore, The War began.

A Blue Servant crashed into the house and tried to kill Shirou. Of course Illya can't have that, so she set Berserkerl oose upon him. In the middle of chaos onii-chan summoned Saber, and then Rin came with Archer.

It was four way chaotic battle. Fortunately Illya can repair the house with magic.

She had to explain to Shirou and lied that she come to protect him. He trusted her without any question. Illya felt guilty about that.

The rest of the events were a blur. Illya had trouble remembering the exact order of what happened.

_Saber - Berserker alliance stormed Ryuudou Temple to confront Caster._

_Archer was onii-chan from the future that wanted to kill present onii-chan._

_Shinji activating bloodfort andromeda. Shinji died._

_Sakura became the second lesser grail and produced shadow._

_Zouken Matou entered the fray and summoned True Assassin._

_Shirou gave Avalon to Illya to help her maintain her human function._

_Caster used Rulebreaker on Saber, and when Caster died, Illya formed a new contract with Saber._

_Gilgamesh and Archer showdown in the Reality Marble Unlimited Blade Works (seriously that was awesome)_

_Illya ransacked the Tohsaka manor and opened a chest. A pink wand with star and wings flew out, spoke, and appointed her as its new master. Which was good because becoming a magical girl was something Kotomine never predicted. That was how she defeated him._

_Shirou traced Caliburn._

_Archer traced Jewel Sword and Rulebreaker for Rin._

_Lancer was consumed by the shadow, and became Lancer with blackened bodysuit_

_Shirou was wounded and in comatose after killing two corrupted Servants._

_The Holy Grail was tainted by Angra Mainyu._

_Kotomine Kirei kidnapped Sakura._

Masters and Servants died right and left.

In the end, all Servants died and entered Illya as the Lesser Grail. She managed to maintain her human form because of Avalon, but it was getting harder to remember and think. Her body felt like jelly. Did she really swing that Kaleidostick a while ago?

Her fingers had no strength to maintain her grip on that stick. Oh. She remembered now. The stick slipped from her hand and stabbed Kotomine on the head. That is how she won the last fight.

She considered the facts again.

\- Her last enemy is the Servant Angra Mainyu inside the Holy Grail. To destroy it, she needed something like Excaliblast.

\- There were no other Master or Servants that can help.

\- Her only weapons were Jewel Sword and Kaleidostick Ruby. Her clothes were that of a pink frilly magical girl costume.

It seemed impossible to do this...

But Illya had nothing to lose. Her life would end one way or another. She was not meant to survive anyway. Even if she live through this, she would die within a year. From the beginning, there was no happy ending for her.

"Aaah... I want to eat onii-chan's cooking one more time.." The white haired girl sighed. She had no regrets. At least before she die, she got to spend time with her onii-chan. Yes, the biggest derailment to Illya's original plan was that she fell in love with Shirou. At least she thought it was a romantic love and not sibling's love, if a half homunculus can feel love at all.

"I want to have a proper date..." It might be impossible to be onii-chan's girlfriend. There were too many competitors, and they were all pretty girls. However, she didn't ask much. Just spending time as his sister was enough. She wished that it can be longer, but alas, it was not meant to be.

Illya prayed that Shirou would be healed and wake up from his coma. His rate of recovery was not fast because he gave Avalon to her. She swore that she would destroy the Holy Grail to save her onii-chan.

With her death, she would save the world. Ironic, wasn't it? Her father wanted to be a Champion of Justice but failed. Her brother wanted to take up the dream but he was incapacitated now. Currently, Illya was the one attempting to save the world, just like a Champion of Justice. The daughter was the one who took up the duty, not the son.

_Champion of Justice. It has a nice ring to it. Maybe it is worth to die for._

"Ruby!"

"Yes! Illya-san, what do you need?" The pink kaleidostick replied.

"I want to shoot the biggest, largest, most powerful magical blast to destroy that thing. Accumulate and charge the magical shot from the mana from other parallel worlds, get the prana through Jewel Sword"

"Illya-san, the blast will not be enough to destroy it,.."

"I know. Ruby, convert my nerves, lymph, blood vessels, and everything else that can be changed, into temporary magic circuits."

"But if you do that, your body! It will kill you Illya-san! "

"Ruby, please. I will die anyway. I don't have much time left. This is my last request." Illya spoke with difficulty. She already had trouble breathing.

"... alright Illya-san. I will do it. Together we will destroy that thing!"

Kaleidostick Ruby in Illya's hand began to charge prana. Illya held it in her right hand, while her left hand held the Jewel Sword.

"Ruby, when you shoot, I will put Jewel Sword on the line of fire. Blast it away." Illya planned to use the Jewel Sword as Broken Phantasm. She had seen Archer use this trick before. Her left hand began to overcharge the Jewel Sword.

With the Broken Phantasm and most of her body converted into magic circuit, maybe she can supply prana big enough to blast the Holy Grail away

Her body felt pain. **Pain. Pain. Pain.** Pain like her body burned in hellfire. Pain like thousands of needles stabbed into every inch of her body. Illya forced her legs to keep standing.

Her body was on the verge of breakdown to become Lesser Grail. Her nerves and organs became temporary magic circuits and produced prana. Her vision blurred. Her breathing became difficult.

**SNAP**

Something was broken. Her brain?

It was not important. She was in the middle of doing something

_What? What is she doing?_

She was drawing prana and pointing a pink stick forward.

**SNAP**

_Why?_

"Illya-san. ... almost finis... you hear me? Illya..."

A voice was saying something but she can't hear clearly. _Who?_

Not important. Her body automatically moved. An object in her left hand was raised, right in front of the pink stick she held in her right hand.

**PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN**

She aimed the pink stick at her target. Her target was in front of her. It had a large head and gigantic two arms. It was black.

 _Eh? Something is different_. The protection around it increased.

Not important. Illya can still feel Holy Grail and Avenger inside the black giant. Her target had not changed. She just needed to pump more prana.

_More. More. More._

**PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN**

**"FIRE!"**

A blast of magical energy blew away everything in its path.

* * *

=====break======

A while before.

Kaleidostick Ruby was charging a magic shot, and trying to make it as big as it can. Her master needed Ruby to do this right, and Ruby would not disappoint her master. It was master's last wish after all.

"Illya-san, I am almost finished charging. Illya-san, do you hear me?"

Maybe because the use of Jewel Sword by Rin before this. Maybe Illyasviel using it incorrectly. Maybe because the Servant inside Holy Grail wanted to escape and enacting True Magic. Maybe Ruby malfunctioned. Whatever the cause, there was a dimensional shift in Holy Grail proximity.

Suddenly, a black giant materialized with only his upper body. It then swallowed the Holy Grail.

"Illya-san! The Holy Grail is..." Ruby tried to warn Illya of this new situation.

But Illya's face was blank. She raised her left hand and placed the Jewel Sword in front of Ruby, charged to the brim with prana.

Illya pumped her last prana to Ruby and shoot.

**"FIRE!"**

A magical beam shot from Ruby, blasting everything in front of it. The whole upper mountain was swept away. Its power was even more powerful compared to Excalibur.

Ruby detected another dimensional shift after it shot the magical blast. It seemed that the blast shattered the fabric of reality, maybe because this place was already unstable from the shift before.

Everything became white. Illya's hand released its grip on Ruby.

Ruby was swept by shockwave. Its connection to Illya was interrupted because of distance.

A moment later, the contract between Illya and Ruby was terminated.

Ruby knew, usually in this kind of situation, the termination was caused by master's death.

* * *

===== BREAK =====

In another world, where Illyasviel became magical girl and collecting cards.

Illya and company just escaped after confronting the Eighth card

The Eighth card flew to Mount Enzo and went inside a cave.

It activated something there and became gigantic.

Illya and Miyu were hovering above it. They wanted to do something, but no idea came to mind. And suddenly, there was... something. Like a ripple, like a shift. And the black giant disappeared.

No trace. No nothing. No card. And the strange markings inside the cave were also gone.

They didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

* * *

===== break ======

A world of white. SHE hazily saw HER surroundings. SHE felt tired. SHE cannot move HER limbs.

SHE... what was HER name? SHE cannot remember.

No matter. Everything was finished. SHE was satisfied. SHE can rest now. But why did SHE still feel pain?

**"You blasted that thing away from your world to this world. Amazing!"**

Strange. _Is this heaven?_ But SHE felt pain, so maybe this was hell. SHE had not been good in HER life, so SHE deserved it.

**"I don't know if it is according to the rules. Is such thing allowed?"**

Noisy. SHE just wanted to rest. SHE had saved the... world? What world? A suitable reward awaited HER. Eternal rest. _So please let ME rest already, MY body is in pain pain pain._

**"Is it even a god? Well... "**

A girl with violet hair in twintails was peering at something. A lump of black mass.

**"It has high divinity, lots of mana, and made by a collective belief of humanity. It has a strong ego like most of heretic gods, and it died here. It almost qualifies, you know. But it is only half-god. Eeeeeh, no, it is 70% god? "**

The girl had pointed ears. She had a white dress, short body, and a flat chest. _Hmmph Saber has more chest than her. Who is Saber?_

**"The other one is not divine. It is a fake god that represents all evil in the world. It carries an interesting vessel that has a lot of mana, but that is not enough. It won't do as sacrifice"**

The black lump was actually two black lumps. _Whatever. Just let me go already._

**"But it is a waste if you died here after accomplishing such a feat. Can you do something? Oh my! What is this inside you?"**

The girl reached inside HER and pulled something.

**"This one is the same as the one you killed earlier. It has half divinity. Half plus half equals to one whole! Congratulations! The condition for sacrifice is met. Now I can reincarnate you."**

This flat chested girl was still rambling on and on about things SHE didn't understand.

**"Ara? It actually has 2/3 divinity. Multiply by two, and we got a surplus of 1/3 divinity."**

**"You have seven others inside! Do you want to sacrifice them? If they have divinity... Maybe, combined with Angra Mainyu and the vessel, you can get a bonus authority. Consider it a favor for my newest daughter."**

That girl pointed to something. A blonde girl in blue clothes and armor. No! Not her. A memory of the blonde girl wiping HER mouth flashed and was gone.

 **"How about this one?"** That girl pointed to something else. A red knight with white hair. No. SHE didn't want him to go. A feeling of sadness, regret, and other mixed feelings rose and disappeared.

 **"This one?"** A blue warrior with red spear. SHE had no attachment to this one but it felt like she didn't want to pick it. Similar to a likable dog that was a bit naughty. You didn't throw that dog away.

 **"Hmmm. How about this one?"** A woman with black-blue hooded robe. A feeling of dislike. She wanted her gone.

 **"Aha! First sacrifice. Oh it has divinity! Good choice. Next! How about this one?"** A purple haired woman with blindfold. No. It was like... friend of a friend. Feeling of sympathy. Pity. Comrade in arms.

 **"Next one!"** The girl pointed to a black shadow that had an arm longer than the other arm. It had skull mask. SHE felt dread, hate, fear, sick, fear, nausea, revulsion, iwantitgoneiwantitdissapear goawaygoaway goawaygoaway

**"Second sacrifice! Ah not much. No divinity, just a soul and mana. Next!"**

A samurai with very long japanese sword. SHE had no attachment to it. Whatever happen to it SHE didn't care.

**"Oho this one is interesting. An imaginary hero? Next. Oh, last one, and it has a lot of divinity. If you sacrifice this one, you will assuredly get an authority."**

A tall black giant, with stone skin and stone axe-sword. NO NO NO NO NO DON'T TAKE HIM NONONO NOT HIM NO NO NO.

**"Are you sure? With only these, they cannot manifest into another authority you know. Even I, a goddess, can't do things without ingredients. "**

NO NO NO NO NOT HIM NOT HIM

**"Oh well if you insist. I wonder though. Why is it that your body has these souls... wow! Ah! Hmmmmm... I see. Yeah. Oh... my my my what an interesting body."**

This small girl had melodious voice. SHE wondered if she was an angel of death picking her up. If so, she didn't do her job well.

**"So that is why. You are a vessel. You are supposed to complement the other thing there. Hmmm. "**

Her salary would be cut if I was her boss. Making the dead wait. Hurry up and let me meet papa and mama.

The girl hit her hand with her other knuckle. **"I see! If I modify it like so, it is possible with your body! In fact, only you can do this! Hahahaha interesting , i haven't seen something like this for centuries"**

Papa would be in hell. Mama would be in heaven. No matter where I went, I can meet one of them. What's their name again...

**"Your new mother here will work hard for you. Now let's put this here. If I combine it with your body... "**

The angel of death was saying something about how she was my new mama. I didn't want new mama. She was currently messing with my insides. I thought that I would not be operated in death? I had enough surgery operations while living, thank you

**"Yes. It is done. Mama is happy for you, Illya-chan. You get a second authority!"**

My brain felt hot. My body felt scorching hot. The previous pain was changing into different kind of pain

_Illya... Illya... who? Illya... Illyasviel_

_I am Illyasviel_

_Illyasviel von Einzbern. My name._

**"Bear the pain, my daughter. It is the price paid to bring you unto apex."**

The violet haired girl wanted to speak more, but she saw something surprising and exclaimed:

**"Eh? Eeeeh? What is that? That is not authority... Why does it manifest unto you? Oh well, as long as no harm for you, I guess it is okay."**

SHE can move her mouth now. "Who... are... you?" SHE asked the girl.

**"I am the witch who brought forth all disasters and a shred of hope. I am the mother of the Godslayers. I am Pandora."**

The girl touched her cheek gently. **"I declare this child to be my new daughter. Let everyone present grant their blessing and their hatred to this child. The seventh Campione - possessing the destiny of the youngest devil king, please bestow the sacred spell words upon this child!"**

There were screams of rage, howling, inhuman shrieks. There was a woman wailing. But after that, there was one human speech saying "Very well, I the imaginary samurai, give my blessing to you, wonderchild. May you always be victorious."

Illya didn't know what to think. Her head still felt mushy and fuzzy. The pain had lessened though, and she can see, hear and speak. So she spoke. "You... are not mama. My mama has big breasts.."

Pandora froze.

...

...

...

After freezing for a minute, Pandora cried.

**"Uwaaaaa ... hic. I worked hard for this child... hic... but she is an ungrateful child... hic. Making fun of my breasts...hic. Never... in thousand years...hic.. my stepchildren ever did that..."**

Illya felt bad. Maybe it was not right to make fun of other's small breasts. "Alright, alright. I am sorry. But I already have a mama, so you can't be my new mama."

 **"I can be your stepmother. Hey, you can call me something else."** Pandora stopped crying. Her eyes were still red though. "Oh, I will call you Honored Mother [Okaa-sama], alright?" Illya told her.

Pandora nodded happily. **"Oh Illya-chan you are so cute! I never had a daughter as cute as you!"** She hugged Illya and patted her head.

"Really?" Illya's head was still fuzzy and she didn't understand this adopting child business. She just let herself be hugged. Usually she was wary of strangers, but hey, she was supposed to be dead anyway. What was the worst that can happen?

 **"Yeah, usually my children are male, muscular, and old. The rough type. Sometimes there are pretty women but I never have young girls. Especially as young and cute like you!"** Pandora rubbed her cheeks with Illya's.

Illya's head chose that moment to remember a small trivia. "But I am eighteen years old..."

Pandora froze the second time.

**"LIES! That body... oh Homunculus... I see. But that means... Not only are you a loli campione, you are a legal loli! Legal Loli Campione!"**

Pandora seemed to be worked up on something. No matter. Illya felt tired and she wanted to rest. The pain almost disappeared now.

 **"Ah it is almost time for me to go and for you to awaken. Good luck, my daughter. May you live an interesting life."** Pandora kissed her forehead and turned away.

What was she talking about? I only had one year left to live. And with all the Servant souls inside me, I would not have long. An hour? Two hours?

 **"Hmmm?"** Pandora came back and reached her hand inside Illya's stomach, pulling something. **"This one is irregular. It cannot go with you in spirit form, so it needs to come out now. You will meet it when you awaken."**

Illya wanted to ask more questions, but the world suddenly turned into blinding white.

 

* * *

 

 

===========00===========

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> 1\. This Ilyasviel is from F/SN universe, from AU route that is similar to all 3 routes. It can be considered a hypothetical Ilya route.
> 
> 2\. The timeline of Campioneverse is before Godou become Campione. That is why Ilya become seventh and youngest. Godou will not become Campione in this story.
> 
> 3\. The black giant Ilya killed is Gilgamesh card from Prisma Ilya universe that suddenly transported to F/SN universe
> 
> Gilgamesh has 2/3 divinity. So, if there are two Gilgamesh soul, it is sufficient as sacrifice for godslayer rebirth ritual. Even a surplus.
> 
> The magical shot stranded Ilya and Holy Grail and Gilgamesh Card to Campione Universe, and they died soon after. Ruby is blasted away and left in F/SN universe


	2. 01. Awakening

Arturia Pendragon's last memory was being summoned as Saber in the Holy Grail War. She remembered Caster stealing her contract with Rule Breaker. She remembered accepting new contract with Illyasviel in an urgent moment to supply her with prana. She remembered dying after intensely fighting and killing enemy Servants.

Saber hoped that her allies would be able to save Sakura and destroyed the corrupted Holy Grail. She had no regrets. It was worth sacrificing her life to open a path for her allies.

Suddenly, Saber awakened. Standing up, she noticed that she was inside a cave. This must be the cave under Mount Enzo where the Great Grail was. But why was she here? She didn't remember entering the cave.

Only 2 meters beside her, Illyasviel lay sleeping on the ground. Her purple dress was torn and ragged. She had lost her trademark hat somewhere along the way. Saber kneeled and inspected her more closely.

Illyasviel's body had no wounds or bruises that she could see. Saber can confidently say that her master was as healthy as she can be. She can also feel the steady supply of prana flowing from Illyasviel to her. In fact, the flow of prana felt much more stronger compared to before.

Saber's face was now frowning. She examined her master's hand and found the Command Spells. _'This is weird. Why does she have 15 Command_ _Spells_ _? And I know that Illyasviel_ _had_ _used two of them in battle_.'

The Command Spell, proof of the Master - Servant contract, was engraved like a tattoo on the back of Master's hand. Each Master was granted three Command Spells that can be used in many ways; such as imposing absolute command to the Servant, making the Servant fight harder, or summoning the Servant from afar. Now on Illyasviel's hand, fifteen Command Spells were engraved, the tattoo reaching her lower arm.

Illyasviel was sleeping deeply. Her breathing was even. No matter how hard Saber shook her, she didn't wake up.

Another fact: Illyasviel now radiated an aura of divinity and a very large amount of magical energy. Saber knew even before this, that Illyasviel had a very large reserve of prana. Her energy can be felt even by her, and it was far above a normal magus. However, the energy she had now dwarfed the previous amount by large margin. Ten times? Twenty times more? She had no expertise to judge so she shelved the issue.

Saber thought again about their situation. _'What happened? Where is Rin? Archer? Rider? Did they succeed in destroying_ _the_ _Holy Grail?_ '

But the cave was empty aside from Saber and Illyasviel. And it was weird. There was no sign of the battles. In fact, there was no sign of the magical circle that was supposed to power the Holy Grail. The cave looked like it never had visitors for centuries.

Saber carried Illyasviel with her two hands and started walking to the cave's exit. With no allies nearby and an unknown situation, it was best if they returned back to their base. The Emiya house was destroyed, but the Tohsaka Manor was still intact. Or they could fall back to Einzbern Castle outside the town; it only had minimal damage from the battles.

Saber walked with a leisure pace but her senses were alert. After around 30 minutes she reached the backyard of the Ryuudou Temple. She stopped. 'Something is not right.'

Maybe it was because Saber suddenly stopped walking and disturbed the body rhythm, but Illyasviel chose that time to sleep-talk. "Munyaa. I want to be a catgirl."

"Illyasviel, wake up. We have a situation."

"Nooo. Sella... five more minutes."

"Illyasviel, this is Saber. I am not your maid."

"Aaa. Saberrr. Tell onii-chan to come. Ehehe and I will... give... morning kiss...munyaa"

"Illyasviel, don't go to sleep again." Saber shook Illya while she was in a princess carry. Finally Illya woke up and started looking around.

* * *

======break====

Illya lowered her feet to the ground and stood up. It was comfortable being carried, but it can become a bad habit. Fortunately, she still wore her footwear.

"Saber? What happened? Where are we?"

"We are on the trail at the back of Ryuudou Temple. I woke up in the cave, and there were only two of us. What happened? Where are the others?"

Illya blinked several times, trying to remember the past events. She looked at the sky. It was almost noon, but they started fighting at around midnight. Did she lose consciousness for more than six hours?

She had a lot of questions, but one was more important than the rest. "Saber?"

"Yes, Illyasviel?"

"Why are you alive?"

Illya witnessed the death of Saber, fighting outnumbered against the enemy. She felt the Command Spell go cold, and Saber's soul went inside her.

Saber also seemed confused. "I don't know. I remembered fighting and I died. The next thing I know, I woke up in that cave."

They discussed the situation more closely. The facts they can find:

\- The contract and prana supply between Saber and Illya was as strong as before, if not stronger.

\- Illya had fifteen Command Spells on her hand

\- Saber was healthy and strong, but she still couldn't go into spirit form

\- Illya radiated an aura of divinity and magical energy so large that it can be felt from afar. Saber said that her divinity was higher than Heracles and her prana density was higher than Servants.

\- Illya can feel Servant Archer, Lancer, Rider, and Berserker inside her. But there was no side effect. Illya had a feeling that she could house more Servants inside her and still function normally as human.

\- The quality of her magic circuits was upgraded. Illya felt that it was the best quality, but without comparing it with the blue blood Barthomeloi clan, she was not sure.

\- She still had Avalon inside her, and it functioned properly with prana from Saber now that they have a connection again.

As Homunculus prepared for Grail War, Illya had abnormal amount of magic circuits. Still, even accounting that quantity and the new quality of her magic circuit, the amount of prana she had still can't be explained. Not to mention the divinity.

Her body was also stronger, and lighter. She was jumping around to test her fitness. "Saber Saber! My body is healthy! No more sluggish body! No more using Ruby to make me fly everywhere!"

Saber smiled at seeing Illya's antics. And then she asked, "Speaking about Ruby, where is that annoying stick?"

"I don't know. You didn't see her anywhere?"

Saber shook her head. "No, I didn't see anything other than two of us. Not even a sign of the battles or the Holy Grail. Illyasviel, stop bouncing around, your clothes are in tatters, you will make the tear wider and expose your body."

Illya stopped jumping and concentrated on her magic. She repaired her clothing and used projection to cover the missing parts. "This will do for now. I need to get new set of clothes. And bath" There were dirt and grime on Illya's body and she smelled.

"Illyasviel, there is another thing you should know. It was the reason why I woke you up." Saber pointed her finger to the Ryuudou Temple. Illya turned her sight to the temple and saw nothing wrong. It was just a normal temple, with some decorations for a festival or celebration. What was wrong with...

Illya's mind stopped.

_Decoration. Festival._

Ryuudou Temple had no festivals scheduled around this time. Illya and company had visited, scouted, and invaded the temple compound many times, and there were no decorations for any upcoming festivals. And the recent "sickness" that made all the temple's inhabitants be hospitalized ensured that no festivals would be held in the near future.

So, why did the temple have decorations?

Come to think of it, the trees had different colors. It was like a different season from when she entered the cave.

Have they time-traveled? No. Illogical. There must be a more simple explanation. They must have been unconscious for a few months.

Illya discussed this with Saber and recounted her story of fighting, finally defeating Kotomine and shooting a magical blast to the Holy Grail. They were talking while walking through the temple compound. Judging from how different the buildings were from what they remembered, they surmised that the temple must be damaged by the destruction of the Holy Grail and renovated afterwards. They revised the time-skip from 'few months' to 'more than a year'.

There were signs of people inside the temple, and some loud noises. But nobody was outside.

Arriving at the front gate, they revised their estimation once again to 'few decades'. The temple name sign was "Tenryuu Temple". The layout of the city had drastically changed. It was possible that the collateral damage from the destruction of the Holy Grail ruined Fuyuki and they built the city anew. Or another Holy Grail war happened and it was destructive enough. But ten years or more was needed to build the city like that.

_'What am I? Urashimatarou?'_

Illya's heart was in turmoil. Ten years. What could happen within ten years? Has there been another Grail War? What happened to Rin, or Sakura? What about onii-chan? Was he alive? Was he still single, or had did he get a girlfriend, or worse, a wife...

' _NO. I am the little sister. I will always have a place in his heart. Now calm down, Illya. You always_ _knew_ _about the possibility that he dates another woman. You already_ _made_ _peace_ _with_ _it, and_ _are_ _satisfied with only being together as_ _siblings_ _. Don't think about anything else_.'

And then, she remembered. A dream. A weird dream about a white place and a flatchested girl with violet hair in twintails.

"Ah Saber... I have this weird dream ..."

"Illyasviel!" Saber's voice had urgency in it. "Pursuers. Trackers. They are searching for you. We need to run." Saber hoisted Illya and carried her with her two hands, and then she ran. She headed to the forest and ran down the mountain, avoiding the stairs.

"Who is searching for me?"

"I don't know, but we need to be careful. We don't know the situation in this time period, or any magus that resides in Fuyuki. For now, we need to escape."

Illya used her detection magic and located their pursuers. "Three magi are pursuing us from the Temple's direction. Two from the city are waiting at the base of the stairs. I thought the temple was busy preparing for the festival? They are kinda noisy when we passed through."

"I never imagined that there will be magi inside the temple." Saber replied. "They are tracking your magical energy. Can you shut it off?"

"I can, but I need practice. I never needed to do it before this!" Illya never needed to hide before. She just bulldozed everything with Berserker. Actually, as a capable magus, she can mask her magical energy to a minimal level. Problem was, her magical energy was now too large. She had tried minimizing her magical energy radiation, but it was still like a blazing sun to magi around. And she didn't know how to erase her divine aura.

"Your divine aura is too large! They are homing on us." Saber tried to pick another route, but the pursuers placed their reinforcements at the base of the mountain, blocking their path.

100 meters from the base of the mountain, Saber stopped running. They were on the side of the mountain that faced the sea. "Illyasviel, what should we do? Keep running past them, incapacitate them, or engage in conversation to gather information? Ah, you should cover your hair and face, they are easy to be recognized."

Illya considered her options. Picking a fight can delay their escape and more enemies could arrive. Too much risk in gathering information by conversing with them. But to keep running and leaving enemies at her back was not favorable.

Illya was confident that Saber could defeat any normal magus in a flash, but to do that she had to put Illya down. And what about traps? It was possible that magi in this time period had the ability to trap a Servant. She didn't want to be separated from Saber and leave the safety of speedy-legs-of-Servant. If only there was another Servant, she can get away with Saber and let the second Servant handle the pursuers.

A second Servant... She need a second Servant.

People said that old habits die hard. Someone who was used to doing something would unconsciously repeat the same action. In panic, Illya did something that she had done many, many times in the past.

A familiar feeling. A familiar connection. A familiar presence. Someone that always protected her, never left her, obeying all of her whims.

She called his name

**"BERSERKER!"**

One set of Command Spells, three tattoos that signify a Master - Servant contract, was shining. If one looked closely, the fifteen Command Spells can be divided into five sets, each with different proximity and designs. The one shining was the "second", located near the wrist, above the "first" set.

The ground in front of them was shining. A magical circle made from light was forming on the ground. When the circle was completed, a tall, looming figure emerged from the circle.

Servant Berserker had arrived. His appearances was the same as before. It seemed that the Mad Enhancement was also the same, because he was not speaking. He was standing tall silently, waiting for orders.

"Illyasviel, refrain from killing. We still don't know about their intention." Saber hid her surprise and thought about their next action. She instantly predicted Illya's strategy, and prepared for running again.

Illya was more surprised than Saber. Why was Berserker alive? But they had no time to think about things. "Berserker, use your bare hands to swat them away. Make them fly!"

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅▅▅!"

Berserker ran down the slope to the base of the mountain with speed beyond any human.

"Illyasviel, can you make clothes to hide my face and hair?" Saber asked. She couldn't go into spirit form, so her appearance must be concealed if they want to hide. She also dismisssed her armor and gauntlets. Illya easily used projection to make a simple cloth for her. After finishing her impromptu disguise, she ran down following Berserker's trail.

On the base of the mountain, they found Berserker alone. No sign of anyone else. But there was an empty car, with the door unlocked, and the key still in the ignition hole. It must be their pursuer's car. The pursuers were either running away or sent flying by Berserker's palm.

"This is our chance! Saber, drive this to my castle!" Illya wasted no time and climbed into the passenger seat. She commanded Berserker to go into spirit form and follow her.

"Understood." Saber disliked stealing, but she knew that desperate times call for desperate measures. Either way, the car belonged to the enemy (tentative) so it was justified. She climbed into driver seat and started the car. With her riding skill, she can ride any type of vehicle.

All the way, Illya tried to suppress her magical energy and had limited success. Her magical energy was still radiating like a sun, but she managed to decrease it slightly. There was no one blocking or pursuing them on the road.

They decided to go to Einzbern Castle because from a quick scan from the Temple front gate, they didn't find the Emiya House, or the Tohsaka Manor, or even the Matou Mansion. Something happened that destroyed those places. But the Einzbern Castle was located ouside the town, so it would be safe from whatever destruction happened to the city.

"Illyasviel, did you notice? There is no bounded field around the temple, on the mountain. There is one weak bounded field on the temple ground itself, but it is different"

"Yes. You and Berserker could move freely on the mountain slope."

There was a bounded field that prevent Servants to enter the temple from anywhere else aside from the front gate. Any Servant that wanted to invade or exit the temple must go through the stairs and the front gate. But the bounded field did not exist just now. Why?

They rode in silence and entered the forest outside the city. This time, the bounded field that supposedly existed to protect the Einzbern Castle was missing.

After one hour they arrived at their destination. Illya exited the car and looked around her.

"Saber." Illya turned to look at her Servant. "Where is my castle?"

Saber could only stare blankly at the empty clearing.

========break========

The local branch of the History Compilation Committee in Minamitsuki city was in uproar.

The History Compilation Committee was the national organization that rules over mages and supernatural practitioners in Japan. They were tasked to protect the populace and hide the supernatural from common people.

In the supernatural world, two threats were more dangerous than any other. Two dangerous phenomenon that may bring calamity and wipe a town or two. One was Heretic God, the divine being that rebelled against their myth and wreaked havoc upon the world. The other was Campione, the godslayer. They were the only method of defeating a Heretic God available for mankind, but they were also very dangerous. They can do wanton destruction when battling Heretic God.

It was natural that any sign of a Heretic God appearing, or a Campione arriving, was treated with utmost urgency.

At around 10:40 today, all Shrine Maidens in the Tenryuu Temple experienced a vision. However, the content of the visions were different for each maiden.

One heralded an arrival of a divine being, which later was identified as Hercules. The descend of the Heretic God Hercules was the natural conclusion, normally.

But another one prophesied the arrival of a Godslayer. This Godslayer came to this land from a faraway place.

Another one had a vision of Excalibur, the sword of King Arthur.

Another one had a trance and said an oracle: "His body is made of Infinite swords. The Hero waits on a hill forging infinite swords"

Another one saw a vision of a being tainted by curses and evil.

Another one saw a vision, of a warrior with a demonic lance holding back an army by himself.

Another one saw a samurai swinging a very long katana, slashing a flying bird. This one was supposedly Sasaki Kojiro. But he was not supposed to become a god, right?

There are seven miko (Shrine Maiden) in the temple, and seven different visions.

And the Tenryuu Temple, while big, was not important enough to host a Hime-miko (Shrine Maiden Princess), so the quality of the visions were sub-par.

The Tenryuu Temple had seven miko, suitable for big temple, and more than the average numbers allocated. In comparison, a small shrine usually only had one or two miko. However, the higher-ups were now regretting not allocating more.

Because the seven visions did not mean seven phenomena. It just meant that the amount of miko that could receive the vision was seven. In short, the limited amount of miko was limiting the visions received. It was possible that there were more visions that would be received if they had more miko stationed.

Soon after the mass vision incident, an aura from the back of the Tenryuu Temple appeared. Every mage and priest and miko could feel it. The amount of divine aura was overwhelming. One person who had experience in witnessing a Heretic God and a Campione, commented that this felt more like a Heretic God. It was commonly known that a Heretic God's aura of divinity and mana was higher than a Campione.

However, one thing stood out. The being that appeared radiated magical energy several times higher than a normal Heretic God. All mages nearby can feel it like they were seeing the sun.

It was overwhelming.

It was terrifying.

It was an absolute terror.

It was suffocating.

Then it moved. Slowly, but steadily, it moved closer to the temple. From deep inside Mount Enzo, it approached the temple.

At 11:25, this being had arrived at the backyard of the Tenryu Temple. It lingered there for a while, before entering the temple compound.

No one knew what kind of Divine Being trespassed the temple. Not its looks. Not its characteristics. Nobody saw it.

Because nobody was brave enough to come out and see, and confronting it.

All of the temple's residents were in a panic, and yelled at each other to do something.

Finally, somebody took control. And everyone must realized, that the Divine Being had gone to the front gate, heading for Minamitsuki.

There was no telling what would happen if it unleashed its power in a populated area.

They started taking action. Contacting related agencies. Informing their superiors, requesting aid of a Campione. Organizing evacuation of Minamitsuki citizens.

And a few field agents were sent on a suicide mission, to observe and gather data about the threat. A number of them tried to block it, buying precious time.

So it was against their expectations when it bolted away, escaping them.

Predicting its path, another team was sent to block it. Two men were blocking the path, and one woman separated and observed from distance.

The Divine Being stopped a little distance before reaching the blockade. Then, the divine aura split. A smaller aura was moving fast approaching the mountain base, while the larger aura was still.

A black blur arrived and moved. The female field agent can only see while her teammates were blown away into the air and landed fifty meters away. She suppressed her scream and panic, and tried to observe the black thing more carefully.

A black giant.

Stone skin. Tall. Muscular. Heavy. Strong. Undefeated.

Pure Terror. A Monster. Death God. Killing Machine.

Without a second thought, she fled.

After running for five minutes, she managed to calm down and contacted her superiors. She called for ambulance for her two teammates. She reported the black giant characteristics.

Thirty minutes later, after confirming that the Divine Being aura was gone, she came back to that place. And then she realized, that her car was missing.

===========BREAK===========

The report from the Minamitsuki local branch was received by the Elders of HCC.

The initial hypothesis was a Campione. One Godslayer so strong that it radiated magical energy higher than the others. One that can summon a subordinate god (tentatively guessed as Hercules). One that may have several authorities, including authorities stolen from Heretic God King Arthur.

Ridiculous. Impossible. There was no report of Heretic God Hercules descending and defeated in recent past. King Arthur descended but was sealed by Black Prince Alex several years ago. Yet the fact stood. Seven different visions and a foretelling about Campione.

Japan would have to request a foreign Campione for help, if it turn out to be Heretic God. Or if it turn out to be a rogue Campione seeking destruction.

But as sudden as it appeared, it disappeared. The divine aura and magical presence disappeared without trace. The last confirmed presence was somewhere in the outskirts of Minamitsuki, in the middle of a forest.

Not mentioned in the report, was the fact that nobody had courage to follow the Divine Being after it left the mountain, and they checked the forest outside the town 6 hours after the aura disappeared.

==========00=========

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN
> 
> 1\. Why didn't Saber or Illya realize the presence of mages inside the temple?
> 
> Because Saber was walking beside a gigantic magic generator that blazed like the sun. The others were outshined, like fireflies can't be seen in the day.
> 
> Illya used her magical energy as a standard to measure others. She used to think 'oh Rin is 1/10 of me. But now Rin's magical energy is 1/1000 of Illya's. So most of mages will fall under her radar.
> 
> Saber realized they are being pursued only by instinct, not magical presence.
> 
> Illya used a spell to locate their pursuers, and this spell identifies human who have prana above a certain level, so it is independent of Illya's natural senses.
> 
> .
> 
> 2\. Time and Place
> 
> There is no Fuyuki City. Instead, there is a different city named Minamitsuki.
> 
> It is still a city that has an important leyline. But the Tohsaka clan is not the second owner.
> 
> The Fate/stay night story occurred around February. You see Illyasviel playing in the snow in a park. That means it is winter, changing to spring. The last credit of HF is sakura trees blooming in spring.
> 
> This story starts around September.
> 
> 3\. Illyasviel Authority
> 
> From destroying the Holy Grail:
> 
> Call to the Throne of Heroes
> 
> Imitating the Holy Grail that summon heroes from the Throne, Illyasviel can summon a Servant just like the Holy Grail War. The heroes will be divided into classes, and their (copy of the) souls materialized as Servants.
> 
> Limitation:
> 
> \- The heroes know that there is no wish granting Holy Grail as a promised reward. And there is no war. Who wants to be a Servant for nothing, and obey a prepubescent girl?
> 
> \- Only Illya can be a Master that summon Servants. Thus, the amount of Servant existing depends on her ability to supply prana to them
> 
> \- There can only be one hero for one class
> 
> \- There can only be seven Servants in existence, living or dead inside Lesser Grail
> 
> Lesser Grail Recycle
> 
> All Servants that died will have their soul stored inside Lesser Grail, inside Illya's body
> 
> If Illya wished it, the soul can go back to the Throne of Heroes
> 
> By paying a large amount of prana, Illya can resurrect a dead Servant from inside her, and summon him/her anew.
> 
> The five initial Servants she already have when arriving in Campioneverse is exempt from prana cost for their initial summoning.
> 
> Cup of Heaven
> 
> The imitation of the Greater Grail function to reach Akasha. When this authority is activated, Illya can open a connection to Akasha and receive unlimited prana.
> 
> Limitation: Prana reserve must be below 2.5% before activating this authority
> 
> Avenger's Loop
> 
> By activating this authority and focusing prana, Illya can restore one Command Seal that has been used.
> 
> Limitation:
> 
> \- The prana must be accumulated in four days.
> 
> \- After restoring one Command Seal, the authority will be unavailable for four weeks


	3. 02. Ask, and you shall receive

**02\. Ask, and you shall receive**  
  
"Who did this! I will make them pay!" Ilya's voice rang through the empty forest. She stomped her feet at the ground in anger.  
  
Einzbern Castle had vanished without a trace. Along with it, their base, clothes, money, mystic codes, food supply, bathroom and Ilya's fluffy bed.  
  
Ilya was also worried about her maids. They had capabilities to defend themselves against most people, but against strong enemies... Ilya gritted her teeth. The enemy can even destroy her castle so thoroughly, that there was no trace of a building ever exist.  
  
There was a small guilt in Ilya's heart. Because she 'infiltrated' Emiya House, she didn't spend a lot of time in the castle. The maids were mostly left alone guarding and taking care of the castle and Ilya only visited from time to time. Sella often voiced her objection and wished her mistress to live in the castle, rather than in 'uncultured lowly place'.  
  
They only used the castle in the final days of the war, when Gilgamesh appeared. With more defensible location and wide area far from population, Einzbern Castle was more suitable as a base. And of course Shirou used the castle's kitchen to cook. Sella grudgingly admitted her loss and Leysritt accepted him as 'the third maid' after tasting his cooking. Ilya left the maids in the castle before heading to the final battle at Mount Enzo.  
  
"Ilyasviel, calm down." Saber tried to sooth Ilya, but her own voice was shaking. She was unnerved with the sight of empty clearing without any trace of building. It was impossible. What kind of sorcery that can accomplish that?  
  
"No time to waste. We need to decide our course of action." Saber took control of situation and asked Ilya about what they should do. Assessing the situation, they found that their situation looked bleak. They didn't know the general situation in this time period, their allies are missing, they have no safe base, no war fund, and they have unknown enemies.  
  
At least they had Berserker. And Saber was also strong.  
  
"No, it is not good idea to use magic to secure base and money. Using magic can alert our enemies if they have means to detect it." Saber shot down Ilya's proposal. Ilya can easily hypnotize hotel employee to get them a room. But it was useless if enemy can find it easily. The best method was to pay the hotel normally.  
  
"Mou! I have lots of money! But Sella is handling it and she is the one keeping my card!" Ilya whined. "I want money! Give me money!", she shouted to the sky childishly.  
  
Saber wanted to bring the conversation back to more serious topic, but suddenly she felt a familiar sensation. That sensation only lasted for a moment and disappeared, and a sound 'THUD' came from Ilya.  
  
"Ouch! What? Who throw a rock at me! I will kill you!" Ilya angrily looked around her and searched the trees. She rubbed the top of her head, apparently hurt by something heavy falling into it.  
  
Saber found an object on the ground at Ilya's feet and took it. This must be the thing that hit Ilya's head. It was a leather pouch, the size that can be wrapped by two hands, and quite heavy. It was filled with something that sounds like metal, lots of metal clinking together. She untied the string and looked inside carefully, guarding for traps.  
  
Saber blinked once. Twice. Then she poured some of the pouch content to her hand and examined them closely. Ilya also took one and brought it close to her eyes. "Wow." Ilya let out her voice.  
  
The pouch was filled with gold coins. The coin was heavy, and Saber suspected that it was made from high purity gold. The sides of the coin were engraved with pictures and scripts - possibly stating its value. It was ancient, and they can't read the language.  
  
Saber expanded her senses outward, trying to find hidden observer. Someone was listening and decided to help and throw money at them. That was the most likely explanation.  
  
Ilya also arrived at the same conclusion, but she decided to accept the aid. And it would be better if he/she give more! Even if it was unlikely. "Hey, my clothes are torn. I need a new one. Do you hear me? I need new clothes!", Ilya shouted playfully.  
  
Saber's sense now picked up something above Ilya's head. A ripple. A hole. She had seen something similar before. It was the same as the hole from Gate of Babylon, Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasm. The hole opened and dropped a pile of clothes that covered Ilya's upper body before closing.  
  
"Mmmmppphhhh mmmmpphhhh"  
  
Ilya was flustered because she was suddenly covered with clothes. Saber helped her and lifted the clothes from Ilya, and then she examined the clothes. It was a clothing in ancient style, she can imagine the women of ancient Babylon wearing it.  
  
"Despicable! A surprise attack from my blind spot! Saber, did you see the enemy?" It seemed Ilya was still worked up.  
  
Saber then explained that she saw Gate of Babylon opening above Ilya's head. Ilya looked around, wary and expecting Gilgamesh to come out. "Ilyasviel, this is only speculation. Gate of Babylon always open near Gilgamesh, he never opens it from afar. Is it possible that you are the one opening it?" Saber asked.  
  
"Huh? Hahaha, Saber, what are you saying. That is impossible... there is no way that.." Ilya suddenly stopped mid speech and remembering something. "Well... I have this weird dream..."  
  
She tried to describe her dream to Saber, even with some parts unclear and she forgot some area. "And then this Pandora said that I am the cutest of all her adopted daughter hehehe... and... uh... I forget the rest."  
  
"So in summary, this Pandora used a ritual that sacrifice Gilgamesh. And she also used Caster, Assassin, and True Assassin? "  
  
"Yes. Four of them are missing from my body. You are here, Berserker in spirit form, and the rest are still in me."  
  
Saber thought for a moment and spoke. "It is possible that the ritual transferred their Noble Phantasm to you. Maybe you should test it?"  
  
Ilya thought that such thing was preposterous, but a lot of things didn't make sense lately, and there was no harm to try. So she tried.  
  
"Hoyaaaaaah!" Ilya raised her right hand  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
...  
  
"Paaaa!" Ilya raised her left hand  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Saber is staring at her. Ilya felt like the stare was hurtful somehow.  
  
...  
  
"Once again. Poooowaaaaaahh!" Ilya now raised both hands.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"I think it's useless. Maybe it is wrong assumption." Ilya slumped her shoulders.  
  
"No. It is too late to give up." Saber said. "Try doing things like before. What did you do when you summoned the money and clothes? What did you think? "  
  
Ilya tried to remember what she thought.  
  
_'Well I didn't think of anything. I never have Noble Phantasm so how do I know what to think? Easy for Saber to say, She instinctively know how to use hers._ Instinctively. ... instinct. ... Gilgamesh used it effortlessly, he knew how to use it by instinct. _Gilgamesh... Gilgamesh. .. I have to think and behave like him... like him... like him...'_  
  
Saber was worried. Ilya suddenly became silent and closed her eyes. She was already silent for a minute. "Ilyasviel?"  
  
Ilya opened her eyes. "Ha ha ha. I am the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. You mongrels should bow before me, for I am the One True King."  
  
Saber's eyes widened. She was taken aback by the sight of Ilya impersonating Gilgamesh.  
  
"Ah Saber. You are beautiful." Ilya spoke with sultry voice. Saber's cheek involuntarily blushed. "You will be a nice addition to my treasures collection. Come! Become my woman!"  
  
At this point Saber had shaken away her delusion and realized that Ilya was play acting to activate Gate of Babylon. She decided to follow the script. "Never! I will never submit to you, Gilgamesh! "  
  
"Very well. If I can't have you come willingly, I will drag you by force." Ilya reached her right hand to area behind her, in a posture Gilgamesh used to do. "Come, **Ea! Sword of Rupture**!"  
  
A shining golden ripple formed on the space. A golden handle came out from Gate of Babylon. Ilya grabbed the handle and pulled Ea, the shining red body of the sword was clear in sight.  
  
Ilya was still absorbed in her role acting, she was unaware of the thing in her hand. She brandished **Ea** with one hand and took a stance. "Now Saber. Prepare yourself. With this sword..."   
  
"WAIT! STOP! TIME OUT! ILYASVIEL STOPPPP!" Ilya's sentence was cut off by Saber's frantic yelling.  
  
Ilya froze her body. "Huh?". She mechanically moved her neck to see her right hand. There, in her grasp, was an alien sword. Blunt edge. Red pattern. Golden handle. A sword that was not a sword. **Ea** , Gilgamesh's most treasured weapon, was radiating power from its place in Ilya's grasp.  
  
Ilya tried to clench her right hand fingers. The feeling was real. She slowly poked it with her left hand. It was still real. "Ilyasviel. Don't move." Saber approached the sword like approaching a live snake.  
  
Saber examined **Ea** from every angle. She tried touching it. Saber examined it for a long time and Ilya's hand felt tired from maintaining the same position. Saber tried taking Ea to her own hand and succeeded, so finally Ilya can lower her hand.  
  
"It is real. At least, I think it is." Saber finally said, after examining it for several minutes. Ilya had grown tired and sit on a tree log. The Babylonian clothes were put inside the car. Ilya wanted to take a bath first before wearing new clean clothes.  
  
"Okay. So I have the Gate of Babylon. Now what?" Ilya's exasperatedly asked.  
  
"Now you put it back inside. This is too dangerous to keep around. Don't go swinging it carelessly, Ilyasviel. " Saber gave **Ea** back to Ilya.  
  
"Oh. So... how do I put it back?"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Oh well I just put it here then." Ilya put **Ea** on the ground. She was too tired to attempt another role-acting as arrogant tyrant.  
  
"Ilyasviel!" Saber was agitated, the reason being an anti-world class weapon laying around on the ground.  
  
"Yeah yeah Saber. Oi you sword. Go back to where you were before." Ilya lazily told the EX rank sword. **Ea** suddenly disappeared in motes of light.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Both of them were speechless for several moments.  
  
"Try summoning it again to make sure." Saber said. Ilya felt that it was troublesome, but she nevertheless followed Saber's suggestion. "Ea, come." The Gate of Babylon opened again and **Ea** 's handle showed up.  
  
Ilya now tried to mentally command Ea and make the gate close. She experimented in opening and closing the gate repeatedly, **Ea** coming out and returning in every time.  
  
"Try bringing out something else." Saber suggested. Ilya tried to do it, but nothing came out.  
  
"Maybe you have to imagine something specific coming out?" Saber voiced her speculation.  
  
Something specific? Ilya had no skill like Shirou and Archer that make her remember every weapon she saw. The barrage of weapons from Gate of Babylon was too fast, and Ilya was not an expert of weapons. The only weapons she remembered were the one unique and memorable, like Ea and...  
  
Ilya scrunched her face because she remembered something unpleasant. She focused her mind, and a name appeared in her mind  
  
"Come forth **Enkidu! Chain of Heaven**!"  
  
A chain sprang out from the Gate of Babylon and coiling around, flying here and there. Ilya had not specify a target, so the chain was wandering around aimlessly. She wanted to test it but where can she find a target? Oh well there was one standing there...  
  
"!"  
  
The chain was wrapping itself around Saber's body, arms, and legs. It effectively immobilized her.  
  
"Hmm so it reacts to my thoughts. It is terrifying in opponent's hand, but now I have it, it is reassuring."  
  
"Ilyasviel. Stop playing around." Saber glared at Ilya. Ilya felt her heart stopped. Saber was scary. The chain was withdrawn back to the gate. Saber still glared.  
  
Ilya tried to hide her fear and change the topic. "We have nothing to fear! Hahahaha. With **Ea** and **Enkidu** , I can defeat everything!" Ilya was posing with her arms folded like Gilgamesh. Saber immediately shot Ilya down. "Overconfidence in battle leads to death. Servants can still kill you in close combat."  
  
_Close combat huh._ It was true that the strongest attribute of Gate of Babylon was its long range offensive power. **Ea** also needed time to charge its attack. Ilya still didn't know how to do barrage attacks. If someone get close to her...  
  
But she felt stronger since she wake up. Saber did say that her body was similar to a Servant. Could it be? The white haired magus decided to test it. She stood up and picked a nearby tree.  
  
The forest was quite old, so it had lots of big trees. The tree picked by Ilya was quite big, Ilya can hug it and her arms were just enough to wrap around it. If Irisviel tie a certain evil priest to a tree, it would be in roughly the same size.  
  
Saber was curious of her action and not saying anything. She noticed that Ilya was mimicking a martial arts stance. Saber had seen Rin and Kotomine doing the same stance. Ilya's pose was wrong. It was obvious that this is a girl with no physical skill imitating a martial arts move.  
  
Ilya moved to hit the tree with her palm. Saber can see the wrong angle, the wasted movement...  
  
**BOOM**  
  
It was truly a palm strike without any skill  
  
**BOOM**  
  
Anyone can see that the strike was a crude imitation  
  
**BOOM**  
  
Ilya had no training whatsoever  
  
**BOOM**  
  
Leaves were falling down. And falling down again. Birds took flight  
  
**BOOM**  
  
Sounds reverberated through the area. There were palm sized mark on the tree, and it was getting deeper after each strike.  
  
**BOOM**  
  
Ilya alternately used both of her hands.  
  
**BOOM**  
  
Ilya just imitated Kotomine on a whim. Even if she hate the man, she had to admit that the man had skill  
  
**BOOM**  
  
Actually, he was the only one that Ilya had seen fighting with bare hands, so yeah. Not like there were other alternatives.  
  
**BOOM.**  
  
She absently noticed that her palms didn't feel hurt at all. Had her skin become harder?  
  
**BOOM**  
  
The strike point had shifted. Why?  
  
**BOOM**  
  
The tree had moved backward, as if escaping her. She adjusted her next strike  
  
**BOOM**  
  
Saber can see the root of the tree rising from the ground  
  
**BOOM**  
  
The tree leaned backward, and topple over.  
  
Ilya who was preparing for the next strike suddenly realized the target had disappear. "Huh?" She stared at the fallen tree dumboundedly.  
  
Saber wordlessly stared at the scene. That was not a secret technique. There was no skill. That palm strike was just that, a palm strike by a child. So the tree fell down because of sheer strength alone.  
  
Saber cleared her throat and speak. "~Kohn. You may use that skill when enemy successfully get close to you. Use it to buy time to escape or to wait for your Servant. Don't try to engage enemy. Leave fighting to us Servant."  
  
Ilya pouted hearing that. _Who does Saber think she is? Emiya Shirou?_ She was not that scatterbrained. Well, at least she acknowledged that Ilya can do something in close combat. She pondered again. Apparently she now also possess Gilgamesh body strength. He was said to be created to have perfect, strong body. _Yeah, that must be it._  
  
They discussed their speculation and conjecture back and forth. But Ilya felt itchy after some time. She really needed to take a bath. So she said to the Gate: "Oi, I wanna take a bath. Do you have bath?"  
  
Saber can only stare with open mouth, seeing an open air hot spring appears.  
  
Ilya happily took a bath and tell Saber to join. After that she wore her new clothes and altered the shape to look more modern with magic. She willed the bath to return, and it disappeared. Ilya started to love this Noble Phantasm!  
  
"The car still has fuel. It can take us back to the city. After that it can run for few more hours before we need to refuel. We need to exchange the gold coins with local currency somewhere." Saber was outlining their next course of action.  
  
"And we need to do something about your condition. You radiate too much magical aura."  
  
"But what should I do? I already try to hide it, but..." Ilya whined again.  
  
Saber said with a smile, "I got an idea. Try to get something from the Gate. If that thing has a hot spring inside, maybe it has something that can hide you."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Ilya concentrated and muttered: "I need to hide. I need to hide. Give me something to hide."  


======Break=====

  
**Saber's POV**  
  
One time, Ilya was there. Next moment she was gone. Vanished. Disappear. I cannot see where she had gone. I immediately went into panic and searched her with my eyes.  
  
Nothing. There was no one beside me. I can't see Ilyasviel. I can't hear any sign of her. Even her magical aura that always blazing my senses all this time had vanished.  
  
"Ilyasviel, where are you? Answer me!" I shouted.  
  
"I am here~." A disembodied voice answered from the same place she disappeared.  
  
I tried to feel our connection. It was still there. I summoned my armor and gauntlet, and also my sword. I deliberately spent some of my prana and draw from my Master. There! I felt my prana supplied from that direction. It was the same place as Ilya's last place before she vanished.  
  
"Ilyasviel. I can't see you." I felt worried, but then I remembered that she was supposed to get something from the Gate to hide. Maybe this was the effect of a Noble Phantasm.  
  
Suddenly, Berserker materialized. He was also looking around, looking confused. Why did she materialize Berserker?  
  
"I am touching Berserker now. Can you see Berserker?"  
  
"Yes. I see him. Where are you?"  
  
"I am holding Berserker's left hand."  
  
I approached the place and sharpened my senses. Yes, there was a slight sound of heartbeat, a fresh smell of new clothes, and I can touch Ilyasviel body when I reached my hand.  
  
"Ok, Now deactivate the Noble Phantasm. I feel restless if I don't see you"  
  
This solved our problem with Ilyasviel aura.  


======break=======

  
**Ilya's POV**  
  
Soon after I closed my eyes and asked the Gate, something fell into my head.  
  
Saber then looked panic and summoned her sword and armor. She started calling for me. I answered and it looked like she can hear me. I ordered Berserker to materialize, to test if he will also be invisible if I touch him. It seemed not.  
  
Finally, Saber confirmed that I wa still here through touching. Really, I hadn't gone anywhere.  
  
She asked me to be visible again, but I don't know how. What made me invisible? I searched my body and found that there was a hat on top of my head. This was the thing that fell before!  
  
I removed the hat and Saber let out a sigh of relief. I examined the hat. A black hat with a brim. Something entered my mind. Information about the Noble Phantasm.  
  
" **The Hades' Cap of Invisibility** " I spoke the name. "It hides the wearer visually and magically."  
  
Saber nodded. "Now we can go back to the city. As long as you wear it, enemy magus will not detect you."  
  
"But Ilyasviel." Saber's face became stern. "Do not leave my side and wander away. Understand?" Saber used her Scary Glare. I can only nod in affirmation.  
  
"I think we need Archer. Can you summon him?" Saber suddenly suggested something unexpected. But after listening to her arguments, I agreed that it is good idea.  


==========break==========

  
Heroic Spirit EMIYA last memory was being summoned to the 5th Holy Grail War, where he secretly tried to kill his past self. The plan got delayed because of unfavorable situations. Such as Berserker protecting Emiya Shirou. Unthinkable. Ilya usually tried to kill him, not protecting him!  
  
Archer still had hope, because in the beginning Tohsaka Rin was enemy to the Ilya-Shirou alliance. Ilya even raid Tohsaka Manor one time, and took something from Rin's workshop. But Rin's reaction for that was laughing and crying, saying something incomprehensible like "Yes, finally, I am free of that! Eat that stick you albino!"  
  
Finally, the plan was abandoned. His cover was blown, his motive revealed. The corruption of the Holy Grail producing Shadow through Sakura, and it was more important to stop it compared to kill Emiya Shirou. He battled Gilgamesh with his Reality Marble. He traced Jewel Sword. He and Rider were fighting together to protect Rin and Ilya to reach Greater Grail. And then he died.  
  
He expected to be back at the Throne, waiting to be summoned by Alaya again. So when he opened his eyes and seeing a forest, Ilya, Saber, and Berserker, his mind can't catch up.  
  
"OK, this is unexpected. Is that Berserker tame?"  
  
Ilya snorted. "Yeah he is. He is my adorable tame Berserker, like his previous self. Archer-onii-chan."  
  
_Hmm_. Archer frowned. This Ilya remembered his identity. The Berserker also used to be corrupted. And his contract was now with Ilya, he can feel the connection with the girl in front of him. Oh well, let's follow along for now.  
  
"Servant Archer, by your summon I have come. I ask you, are you my Master?"  
  
Ilya showed her Command Spell and replied: "Yes, I am Ilyasviel von Einzbern, your master."  
  
_Wait a minute. How many Command Spell is that?_  
  
Saber stepped forward. "I see that you have some questions. We have a lot to discuss, but we need to go. This place is not safe. Change your clothes to something for this era. Ilyasviel, sit at the back. Archer, you sit at the passenger seat."  
  
Saber pointed to a car and she climbed to driver seat. Berserker had gone to spirit form and followed Ilya. Archer followed along without complaints. He noticed that the area seemed familiar, but he can't remember the exact location.  
  
After Ilya sat down, she showed a hat and said that she would disappear from sight. And then she disappeared after wearing the hat. Archer was surprised but Saber calmed him down.  
  
While driving, Saber gave summary of their experiences. They also discussed the speculation of the timeskip, the Noble Phantasm transfer, and the mystery of their allies whereabouts. So, Archer asked the important question.  
  
"So... you summoned me because you need me. Me, the Heroic Spirit that can fight an army. Me, that can give even fight to the King of Heroes. Me, the Counter Guardian that specialize in killing.  
  
And... You need me to go to the pawn shop to exchange coins?"  
  
"Yes." Saber give honest and cruel reply. "You have home advantage. You are born and raised in this place. You even come from the future, which is NOW, most likely. And you were in mercenary works before, so you have experience dealing with Underworld in this time period. We need money, identification papers, and a safe house. You are the one best suited to handle them."  
  
Archer didn't know what he should think hearing that.  
  
But one small detail was bothering him.  
  
"Hey, you said about ritual to transfer Noble Phantasm?"  
  
"Yes. What about it?" Saber asks while checking the road ahead.  
  
"Well, we already establish that Master has Gate of Babylon, though I still want to see it to believe it. But what about the others? Caster? Assassin?"  
  
Saber hadn't think about the other Noble Phantasm. Her mind was still having trouble accepting one Noble Phantasm, and Ea, and Enkidu, and the HOT SPRING!  
  
"Oh. That. I see. We will see after we got more time to test it. After we secure a safe base."  
  
"Hmm. Yeah let me think about that. A safe place... maybe .."  
  
Archer suddenly yelped and touched his chest. "Owwwww. Damn what is that. Huh. My Servant contract was stolen! Owww! It is stolen again! OWWWW! ILYAAA! STOP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN.
> 
> 1\. Why there is Lesser Grail Recycle authority?
> 
> Because without it, Ilya will only become Lesser Grail. Basically a trash dump that can only accumulate junk without recycling it.
> 
> This will be a serious weakness. All Servants that will be summoned and died will be stored in Ilya, because Ilya is still a Lesser Grail. And Ilya will have no way to return them to the Throne or to resurrect them.
> 
> 2\. Is there too many authorities for Ilya from Holy Grail?
> 
> The amount of authorities received from heretic god depends on several factors.
> 
> \- The god's own attribute
> 
> \- Willingness of the god to give them
> 
> \- Compatibility of Campione character or trait
> 
> Ilya is Lesser Grail and her body is modified for that purpose. She is extremely compatible for Fuyuki Holy Grail Authorities.
> 
> The Authorities from holy grail is basically imitating what holy grail would do in the war.
> 
> Summoning servant, granting command seal, absorb servant, connect to akasha.
> 
> In short, Ilya become something like living Fuyuki Holy Grail, without the wish-granting aspect. She still have wishcraft, but that is separate from the Authority.
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. Ilya's Authority
> 
> From killing Gilgamesh
> 
> Gate of Babylon: King's Treasure
> 
> Ilya inherits Gate of Babylon and all of its content as her Authority.
> 
> Because it originally exists as Noble Phantasm, it does not need spell words for its activation
> 
>  
> 
> 4\. Why can't Ilya read Babylonian?
> 
> Actually, if you read the Campione novels, the skill of language come slowly. A campione must read and listen that certain language for a while before he gains that language. It is something like super learning in light speed, but you still need to study.
> 
> Of course, Ilya is proficient in German, English, Japanese. So it will be a while before this skill is used.
> 
> 5\. Noble Phantasm (from GoB)
> 
> Ea: Sword of Rupture
> 
> Enkidu: Chain of Heaven
> 
> Hades' Cap of Invisibility
> 
> Hot Spring Noble Phantasm  
> It was used in Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Ilya 3rei Episode 5


	4. 03. Lorelei is Hungry

**03\. Lorelei is Hungry  
  
Preliminary Forensic Report on Minamitsuki Divine Being Incident.**  
  
After the Divine Being left Mount Enzo, a forensic team was dispatched to gather data.  
  
It was found that there were two sets of footprint at the back of Tenryuu Temple. This footprint was traced to the point of origin inside a cave at Mount Enzo. It was guessed that the being appeared there. The size of the feet suggested that it belonged to a young adult.  
  
The smaller footprint appeared suddenly, at the temple backyard. And it disappeared, or became untraceable when entering the temple. Because of the pavement on temple ground, there was no footprint that can be found. It was the size of a young child feet.  
  
After that, there was only the first set of footprint on the mountain slope. In the middle, a third set of footprint appeared. This one was a lot bigger than the first, and from the evidence, it was believed to be Subordinate God Hercules' footprint. This one wore no footwear.  
  
Based on these data, it was hypothesized that the first set of footprint belonged to the unknown Campione.  
  
The second set of footprint was unlikely to be the Campione's because  
  
1) It was unlikely that a very young child can kill a god  
  
2) it was more possible that it belongs to another subordinate god, summoned only for short time. The lack of footprint before and after the temple vicinity supported this idea.

 

===============break==============

  
While Saber was updating Archer on the situation, Ilya was left with nothing to do.  
  
Ilya hummed the song ' _Die Lorelei_ ' for a while and watched the scenery, but she got bored after 5 minutes.  
  
A feeling of hunger suddenly made itself known. Ilya's stomach was protesting and demanding food. But Ilya was a good and sensible girl, raised in noble upbringing. She would not childishly ask Archer to cook in the car.  
  
Now that she thought of it, it was already long time ago that she ate dinner. The sun already moved low, so she already skipped breakfast and lunch. Or if she was in suspended animation, she hadn't eaten for ten years!  
  
So it was more important for Archer to exchange money. They need to eat! To a restaurant! Immediately! Why did Saber drive so slowly? Wasn't she hungry too?  
  
Oh yeah. Servants didn't need to eat. Saber only ate because she enjoyed tasting Shirou's cooking. _How envious.  
  
'Hey gate. Is there any food inside?'_  
  
This time the Gate of Babylon didn't open. Instead, a list of things and descriptions appeared inside Ilya's mind. She felt a little dizzy processing the information dump.  
  
_There is Hydra meat inside? What food is that? Oh forget it, those things are only for emergency.  
  
Hmm. So I can ask the gate itself to provide information on its contents. I probably need to review all of the treasures inside and memorize them all to use them? No, it takes too much time. Too troublesome. I wonder if I can tell the gate to choose for me.  
  
'Hey, if I want to shoot lots and lots of swords, can you do it?'_  
  
A reply came into the white haired magus. The reply was something like an information, or instinct of how to do something. Ilya was reminded of Sella, she just need to order something and the maid would take care of the work involved.  
  
So, she just needed to treat it like treating a maid. Give order, tell the objective, and it would do the work for her. The information said that she only need to specify the type, rank, and amount of sword. She tried to test it.  
  
But before she did it, the conversation between Servants caught her ear. Archer asked about the other Noble Phantasm from the other Servants. Did she have others? She switched her mind and focused on "other Noble Phantasm "  
  
Yes! She felt two, even if the second one was mixed with the first one somehow. She tried to focus on the first one, and something appeared in her hand.  
  
A jagged dagger. **Rule Breaker**. A Noble Phantasm that can break all kind of magecraft. The Medea of Colchis' symbol of legend as the witch of betrayal. This was dangerous for Servants because with this, someone can steal a Servant contract.  
  
However, all Servants now belong to her. ( _Hmm why do I think like that?_ ) So there was no threat at all. It was not like she can steal Servant from herself... right?  
  
Ilya got curious. Oh well, there were live test dummies in front of her. Ah but Saber was scary. Better not ruffled her feathers for now. So that left...  
  
Ilya leaned forward to the front seat and stabbed **Rule Breaker** to Archer's chest. Archer let out a surprise yelp, but she could see that there was no serious wound and it would be healed in several minutes. Ilya felt her Command Spells flashed twice.  
  
Ilya stabbed again on different part of the body. Yes. She felt the bond between Master and Servant severed and reformed in an instant. To be sure, she stabbed again.  
  
Archer was yelling to her now. "Ilya! STOP STOP STOP!" What was his problem? He didn't get hurt much and the contract was still with Ilya. "What did I do to deserve this?" The red knight complained.  
  
_Eeeh? What did he do he say?_ Ilya stabbed him again, now with more power. "This is for planning to kill onii-chan."  
  
Ilya stabbed the thigh now. "For laughing at me when I transform into magical girl!" Upper arm. "For bombing onii-chan with explosive arrow!" Forehead. "For taking over the kitchen in my castle and making Sella depressed!"  
  
Finally, Ilya stabbed his shoulder and say, "And this for being stupid. Stupid onii-chan. Stupid stupid stupid. Becoming Counter Guardian. Idiot."  
  
Archer was silent. He didn't say anything to Ilya, only closing his eyes and folding his arms. His pose seemed to say 'stab me all you want'.  
  
Ilya pouted and went back to her seat, **Rule Breaker** dismissed from her hand.

 

======break======

  
Saber didn't do anything during their brief scuffle, and concentrated on driving. She observed their interaction with hidden interest. From what she saw during the war, and what she saw just now, she came to a conclusion : Archer's weakness was Ilyasviel.  
  
It was a reasonable conclusion. From what Saber saw, Shirou was fond of Ilyasviel. She was Shirou's sister. Because Heroic Spirit EMIYA was the future version of Shirou, it was likely that something similar happened to him. Archer repeatedly threatened Berserker, Saber, and Shirou during the early days of the war, but he always left Ilyasviel alone.  
  
Saber planned to observe more. It was interesting to see Archer's reaction to Ilyasviel.

* * *

 

 

======break======

  
Now Ilya had satisfied her stabbing urges, she went back to test the Gate of Babylon. She gave the order, just like telling Sella or Leysritt of what she wanted.  
  
_'Give me one holy sword, B rank'_  
  
The gate opened and a sword handle appeared. Ilya can see that it matched what she requested (as far as she can tell).  
  
Saber and Archer, feeling something from the back seat, looked behind them. Saber immediately turned her head back to the front, seeing nothing worrying. Archer looked at the gate a little longer, his face showed interest, but he soon returned to converse with Saber.  
  
Ilya was having fun experimenting with Gate of Babylon. Though the space inside the car limited the number of things she summoned.

 

======break======

  
"So, where do you got this car?" Archer asked.  
  
"It is stolen from the enemy magus that was blocking our path. We need to change vehicle later." Saber replied.  
  
"Hmm." Archer contemplated for a second. "Stop the car", he told Saber.  
  
Saber stopped the car at the side of the road. "Why? Do you want to abandon this car?" The city was still some distance ahead. Saber knew the risk of enemies identifying the car, but walking was not practical. They had no other way of transportation.  
  
Archer exited the car. "They will post sentry on the road to enter the city. This car will be found easily."  
  
"Yes, but we have no other choice. Or if you want to walk..." Saber objected.  
  
Archer smirked. "Of course we have other options." He put his hands on the car. " _ **Trace on**_."  
  
Saber exited the car to see what he was doing. The car color was changing from white to black. The change began from the area that Archer touched until it enveloped all of the car.  
  
"I altered the paint color. Now they will search for a white car, while we will be in a black car." He proceeded on altering the car plate numbers. "Now we can safely use this car for a little longer. Still, to be more secure, we should get a new car later."  
  
Saber nodded approvingly. "I know that it is good idea to have you." She returned to the driver seat.  
  
Archer's smile fell. But he had no clever reply for Saber, so he went back inside the car.  
  
They rode the car in silence for a while. Archer asked another issue, "So. There are still Lancer and Rider inside Ilya?"  
  
"Yes. It is true." Saber stoically reply.  
  
"What do you plan to do with them? Why not summon them? You said that Ilya revived Berserker and me from inside her?"  
  
"I believe it is unnecessary. Three Servants are enough to protect Ilyasviel. No one can defeat three Servants working together. Unless the opponent also has Servants, which is unlikely. " Saber explained with cool voice.  
  
"Also, we still don't know Ilyasviel capacity in supplying prana. Because it is possible that there is no Holy Grail to help anchoring us to this world, it means that Ilyasviel probably supply our prana by herself."  
  
"Hey, I will have you know! I am the strongest Master! If I want to I can supply all Servants..."  
  
Archer ignored the voice from the back seat and pondered. It was true that the Fuyuki Holy Grail was the one doing the heavy lifting for maintaining Servant's existence. No Master can maintain Servant prana supply alone. Ilyasviel was special, but maintaining three Servants alone without Holy Grail assistance must be taxing, even for her. Of course, she now had more prana reserves somehow, but better be careful.  
  
Archer decided to ask another issue. "So Ilya. Do you know if you got another Noble Phantasm?"  
  
Ilya answered, "I think I have three in total. **Gate of Babylon**. And **Rule Breaker**. And one more. I haven't got the details of the last one."  
  
"Hm? Why not?"  
  
"I think I can know if I focus my mind. Now be silent. I need to clear my mind. "  
  
Ilya took a deep breath and tried to calm her mind. She focused her mind into the third Noble Phantasm, trying to divine its characteristics.  
  
After some time, an information appeared in her mind. She analyzed the information.  
  
**Rule Breaker Swallow Reversal**.  
  
_A sword skill based on Sasaki Kojirou's legend of slashing flying swallow. When activated, theee simultaneous slash from three directions will strike the enemy, leaving no way to escape.  
  
Ilya can use this skill only by equipping and using Rule Breaker._  
  
Of course, much of original Swallow Reversal ( **Tsubame Gaeshi** ) effectiveness came from Sasaki's long sword. The length of the sword was perfect to entrap the enemy. It was doubtful if it can do any harm if performed with Rule Breaker low offensive power, blunt edge, and short reach.  
  
It could be said that it was a useless Noble Phantasm.  
  
"That damned no good Samurai!" Ilya's shout echoed on the mountain road.

* * *

 

 

================break===============

  
**Second Mass Vision Report on Minamitsuki Divine Being Incident.**  
  
At 14.20 hours on the same day that Divine Being appears, there was another mass vision by mikos of Tenryuu Temple.  
  
Moreover, there are news that mikos from different parts of the country experiencing vision at roughly the same time. The vision especially came to hime-miko with strong spirit vision.  
  
The contents are generally the same. They saw a very strong authority, some said they see a weapon. It was said that "it can divide heaven and earth", "it channeled the energy of destruction ", "It can rupture the planet"  
  
One hime-miko with strong spirit vision said that this weapon's myth was involved with the creation of the world.  
  
If true, then the danger level was increased once more. A god whose myth was involved with Genesis of the World was a god of highest order. To kill this god and usurping the authority, the power of this Godslayer can't be underestimated.

 

==========break=======

  
Ilya and her Servants entered the city without any trouble. Archer then directed Saber to go into a crowded place.  
  
"Morning edition newspaper will always be thrown away in the afternoon. Stop the car near that trash can."  
  
Archer exited the car and looked inside the trash can. Ilya slapped her forehead. If she told somebody that a heroic spirit was rummaging through the trash, nobody would believe her.  
  
Archer came back with a newspaper that still looked new. People really wasted paper, Ilya thought. The date of the newspaper was 12 years after the 5th Holy Grail War. So they really skipped twelve years.  
  
"I see you talk with someone. What information do you hear?" Saber asked. They saw a lot of panicked people along the way. It seemed they want to flee the city.  
  
"He said that the government issued a disaster warning. A super storm was predicted to hit this city, so they told the residents to evacuate." Archer relayed the information he got.  
  
"This is troublesome. The pawnshop will be closed. The restaurant, hotel, and convenience store is closing as well. We have to find another way to get food, and get out of the city." Archer voiced his thoughts. Saber agreed, she saw that the city was mostly empty now. Most of the stores already closed down and the citizens were already evacuated.  
  
"I am hungry..." Ilya complained weakly.  
  
They stayed still for some time. The car stayed parked. They needed to find solution soon. _If only they have money, there is a way to... 'wait.._.' Archer remembered. 'That bastard is living and staying in Fuyuki for ten years. Knowing him, it is possible..."  
  
"Ilya, can you search Gate of Babylon and see if it had japanese Yen money?"  
  
Ilya closed her eyes. And then the gate opened and threw out several wads of Japanese money, in ten thousand yen bills.  
  
"Good job Ilya. Now Saber, drive around and find an open store. Anything will do for now." Archer took one bundle of money from the pile.  
  
They drove away and Archer pointed to one store. "There! That bakery is still open. They must be waiting until last minute." A certain kind of bakery made its merchandise in the morning everyday, and any leftovers must be thrown away at the end of the day. This store-owner must be unwilling to close his shop early and eat a big loss.  
  
Saber and Archer entered the bakery and buy lots of things. "Here, use this." Archer projected a cloth bag and threw it at Saber. They swept the bakery and took every kind of bread still left.

* * *

 

 

================break==============

  
"Ano, dear customers..." A woman clerk that stood behind cashier counter was calling two persons that entered the shop, but she was ignored.  
  
The clerk was surprised to see the two people taking everything from the shelf. Was it robbery? If they are buying, they should bring their purchase to the counter. They didn't do it, so they were robbers, right? But the clerk was only a regular woman with weak body and weak heart. How can she fight these two robbers ah?  
  
The blonde woman was short but she had this gallantry that made you feel afraid to approach her. She had gone out from the store, taking two bags of breads with her. _Where did she go?_ The clerk looked through the window and saw the blonde woman putting the bags inside a black sedan car. _Ah it is a real robbery._  
  
The blonde woman quickly returned, and the tanned skin white haired man gave her another bag. And then he went out of the store, probably putting the bags he held inside the car.  
  
Ahh the man is tall. His body was well-built. His face was quite handsome. _Maybe he is a foreigner? He is so dreamy. Too bad he is a criminal._ How can she opposed him? He can defeat her bare handed, she was sure of that!  
  
Why was her fate so cruel? First thing in the morning, her boyfriend broke up with her. And then, she was chased by a stray dog when walking to her workplace. And then there was disaster warning, but her boss ordered her to remain behind to wait until last minute, because he didn't want to eat a big loss. He threatened to cut her salary or fire her, and ordered her to be here until a certain time. And then the boss ran away leaving her behind.  
  
Of course there were many leftovers bread remain unsold. People were panicking and want to get out of town, so who would buy bread? And when it was 10 minutes before she can close the store, the couple of robbers came and ruin her already bad day.  
  
_This is the end. I will be fired. There is no good employment in this economic climate, so I will be jobless. If I can't find job, what will become of me? My rent? Will I be forced to work in shady industry?_  
  
Suddenly the tanned man was in front of her and broke her reverie. "Excuse me."  
  
"oh.. ah? Yes? ...um .. what... what do you want?" The woman clerk nervously spoke. _Does he want to kidnap me? I don't think I am that beautiful, but maybe... he want to have a way with my body?_  
  
"We are in a hurry, so.." He took out a bundle of money. _How much is that? A million yen? Two million? And what does he mean 'in hurry'? He wants to do it quickly, here and now?  
  
I don't think my body worth that much. And to do it in the store is kind of... But why is he paying, a robber can take whatever he want. And if a handsome man like him pick me up normally, I would not refuse... he does not need to pay..._  
  
"Miss? This is the payment. No need to give the change. I believe this is enough?"  
  
"Eh? Ah? That... that... too much... I mean... why... uh. Why paying..." She let out incoherent sentence.  
  
"Of course I am paying. For the bread."  
  
"Huh? Bread?" The woman clerk suddenly realized that the man was not a robber.  
  
"Yes. Now if it is too much, you can take the surplus as your personal bonus. You need to close the store and evacuate immediately, they say it will be dangerous here. We are also leaving, we just need some breads to eat on the road. Farewell, miss"  
  
The man left the store and got into the car. The car soon left.  
  
The woman clerk saw the money on the counter. She estimated that she would get a lot of bonus after deducting the breads' price. Maybe with this money, she can start her own bakery?  
  
She clutched the money on her chest and dreamily murmured, "My hero..."

* * *

 

 

============break==============

  
**Second Forensic Report on Minamitsuki Divine Being Incident.**  
  
A second forensic team was dispatched to a spot in the forest where the Divine Being aura vanished. An advance team had already found the exact spot.  
  
It was found that a car had come and go. We believed the car was stolen from our agent. The search for the car was already ongoing. Beside tire tracks, there were several footprints. The aforementioned three set of footprints were present. A possible fourth set could be seen, but the tracks were too unclear.  
  
A significant evidences suggested that the child footprint may actually belonged to a summoned god. There was evidence that this being hit a tree and topple it over - something that must be done by a god's might.  
  
Another evidence: its footprints disappeared and continue at different place, defying human limitation. We speculate that this subordinate child god can fly.

 

==============break=============

  
Ilya wolfed down the breads that enter the car. She couldn't wait. The moment Saber put a bag inside, she took one bread, teared the wrapping, and ate.  
  
And again. And again. And again.  
  
After emptying two big bags of bread, she looked around. Saber and Archer were already back in the car. In fact, the car was already on the road outside the city. She didn't notice because she was too busy eating.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ilya asked.  
  
"We are going to the next town. There, we will book a hotel and rest. And we will have dinner." Archer replied. He projected a passport and showed it to Ilya. It had Archer's face in the photo, but the name read:  
  
**Name: Kiritsugu Arima  
  
Nationality: Japanese**  
  
"This is fake passport made by magecraft, but it will serve for booking a hotel. We will try to make a counterfeit that can pass through airport customs later. So, what name do you want?"  
  
Saber interrupted. "Ilya doesn't need one. She is a child, and she will stay invisible. We will think about the counterfeit for Ilya later."  
  
"Hmm. Alright. So, how about you? What name do you want to use? How about Guinevere?" Archer asked Saber with amused tone.  
  
"... It is alright. Please go with that name."  
  
Archer stopped teasing, but he continued asking, "Family name?"  
  
Saber thought for some time and answered. "Arima. I will pretend to be your wife. We met at your work overseas, fell in love, and got married, and I take on your family name. If anyone ask, I am from England, 23 years old. Please set my birth date according to that age. You are Kiritsugu, 26 years old, just like your passport said. We are tourists, celebrating our one year wedding anniversary by taking leisure trip."  
  
Archer's face expression was now caught between disbelieving and annoyance. After controlling himself, he made a passport according to Saber's request. It was true that married couple drew less attention and it was perfect for cover.  
  
**Name: Guinevere Arima  
  
Nationality: Japanese**

 

===============break===============

  
Ilya was bored so she read the newspaper (from the trash can). Some things never changed no matter the era. Politician were doing something not good. Criminal were doing something not good. Athlete were not doing good in sports. Business and economy were not good. And a lot of things happened because people were not doing good in their jobs.  
  
Ah, but there was something good from the timeskip. Ilya read the advertisement for the latest game console. It seemed there was a benefit in skipping a decade. She planned to investigate the level of technology of this era later. And this Tokyo Game Show must be scouted!  
  
She flipped the newspaper page into international news. After reading an article, she asked Archer.  
  
"Hey Archer, is there a trend to become superhero in this time period?"  
  
"Hmm? I don't really remember, but I don't think so. Things like superhero only exist in comic books."  
  
"But you become a hero." Ilya contradicted Archer.  
  
"I did not. I am a fool that sold his soul to Alaya, in order to save lives. And I don't think that I wear costume and mask like typical comic book superhero. And I get branded as the bad guy in the end, so yeah, I am not a hero."  
  
"Oh." Ilya became silent for several moments, feeling sad for her future onii-chan. And then she spread the newspaper and showed it to Archer. "But there is a superhero in America now. Look, he even have costume, mask, and cape. I think the costume is quite cool."  
  
"What?" Archer read the article. He tried to remember if he had read about this hero before. Heroic Spirit EMIYA actually come from a timeline different from this one. Was it possible that this timeline greatly differed from his? Or had something happened that make this big change?"  
  
The article of the newspaper read:  
  
**JOHN PLUTO SMITH KILLED FLYING DEMON ABOVE LOS ANGELES SKY**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rule Breaker: All Spells Must Be Broken
> 
> A Noble Phantasm with an ability clearly unlike that of the other Servants' Noble Phantasms. Its efficiency as a weapon is virtually nil, but it has the ability to "break" (as in, "violation of commandment" or "transgression of law") any magic on a target pierced by its blade. Targets that can be broken are contracts formed from prana, and life forms born from prana. Rule Breaker can reset the condition of the target to the state before magic was used on it. In other words, contracts formed from prana are wiped clean, and life forms created from prana are forcibly sublimated. Thus, its utility is quite limited, but it is extremely powerful within the context of the Servant system of the Holy Grail War.
> 
> Medea of Colchis is the granddaughter of Sun God Helios. She has quite high level of divinity. When Servant Caster is sacrificed, together with surplus divinity from Gilgamesh, the ritual transfers some of the Witch power to Ilya. But because she is not in any way a god, the only thing transferred is Rule Breaker. As a Noble Phantasm, not Divine Authority
> 
> Hiken: Tsubame-Gaeshi / Concealed Sword: Swallow Reversal  
> It is the fabled technique of the legendary swordsman Sasaki Kojirou, who was said to be able to cut down a swallow in mid-flight. He achieved a Mystery attained only with human techniques that rivaled the Noble Phantasms of Servants. It is not something recognized as a Noble Phantasm under the Fuyuki Servant system, but rather an intrinsic skill of the anonymous swordsman representing the legend of Kojirou.
> 
> It is a technique where three concurrent arching blades close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. While he downplays it as simply successive slashes, it is actually bending the laws of physics to multiply its existence. It starts with a flash from this world, followed by two absolutely simultaneous, over-lapping flashes that disregard the concept of time and space, producing a slash attack that arrives from three different directions by momentarily using the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon
> 
> Ilya did not inherit Sasaki Kojirou's skill with sword, only this Noble Phantasm. However, the existence of Sasaki Kojirou is thin and he is not a Heretic God, so the transference from Sasaki to Ilya is messy. In the end, Tsubame Gaeshi "latched" into Rule Breaker in the transfer. Because Rule Breaker is a more stable Noble Phantasm, and their owner is sacrificed together, they have no difficulty to mix when arrive in Ilya's body.
> 
> This transform the Noble Phantasm into: Rule Breaker: Swallow Reversal. Basically it is the same skill to do three slashes from different direction, but it must be performed by Rule Breaker.


	5. 04. Hide and Seek

**04\. Hide and Seek**  
  
With Archer reading the newspaper from front page to back, Ilya was left again with nothing to do. She went back to review her new abilities.  
  
If she could master Gate of Babylon, she would not be afraid of anything. Fufufu. Even Saber, she would not be able force her to eat yucky vegetables again!  
  
While reviewing the weapons inside the Gate, and getting a feel of the other two Noble Phantasms, she felt something else. Something that felt special similar to Noble Phantasm, but different. _What is it?_  
  
Ilya focused her mind and tried to get more information. But the information was nonsensical and she couldn't understand it. _What box? Card? Who is Ainsworth?  
  
Well it is faster if I try it_. She tried to activate the ability.  
  
**CHOOSE TARGET:**  
  
-LANCER  
  
-RIDER  
  
_Hmmmm? What is this? I have to choose?_  
  
Ilya absent-mindedly chose Lancer. Her mouth and body involuntarily moved by themselves. Her magic did something. Her ability guided her action. She didn't understand the process and entered a state of unawareness.  
  
" _ **Lancer Class. INSTALL**_ "  
  
When she was aware again, her outfit already changed into blue body suit. There was a red spear in her hands. The red spear was too long and broke the car window.  
  
Saber stopped the car. She heard the window broke. "What is that? An attack?"  
  
"Ilya! Are you okay?" Archer worriedly asked.  
  
"I am alright. It is okay. Just testing my skill. My spear accidentally break the window."  
  
"Spear?" Saber asked with confusion. "Do you launch a spear from the Gate?" Saber's tone became dangerous. If Ilya answered wrongly, she would scold her heavily.  
  
Ilya was momentarily confused about why Saber asked about the spear. Couldn't she see the spear held in her hands jutting out to the window? Oh right, she still wore **Hades' Cap**.  
  
She removed the cap from her head without too much thought. She just wanted to avoid Saber heavy scolding.  
  
Saber and Archer were surprised. First, because Ilya's magical aura now amazingly radiated outward. Their pursuer would surely notice. Second, because she was wearing Lancer's bodysuit and holding **Gae Bolg**.  
  
Archer coolly inspected Ilya's new appearance. The bodysuit was similar to Lancer but there were differences. Ilya's bodysuit exposed her midriff. The long white hair was tied in ponytail. "Did you get that suit and spear from Gate of Babylon?".  
  
"Eeh no. I mean, I just do this, "Install", and then wooosh, there is a light, and then this outfit and spear appear.", Ilya described, with her hands demonstrating.  
  
Ilya concentrated again, trying to feel anything different. It was as if her body became stronger, her senses sharper, and there were things she knew. The identity of a hero. His memories, his regrets, his wishes, his experiences, and his skills.  
  
"Archer, get out from the car. I want to test out something." Ilya exited the car. Archer wordlessly followed Ilya. Saber wanted to protest that it was dangerous and they should go, but curiosity won and she also exited the car.  
  
Ilya found a clearing at the side of the road and motioned Archer to stand in front of her. She took a stance with the spear. "Defend yourself. "  
  
Archer summoned his armor and the twin yin-yang swords. He already analyzed the spear and found out that it was the Cu Chullain's spear, engraved with his history. Not the prototype spear that was stored in Gate of Babylon and never used.  
  
He thought silently _. Interesting. Let's see what she got._  


============break============

  
**Follow up Report by 3rd Special Detection Team.**  
  
Sometime around 6 pm, an aura of divinity and magic energy was detected from somewhere along the road to Minamitsuki.  
  
We believe that this aura was related to the arrival of Campione earlier. A survey team was dispatched to search for clues.  
  
They found a clearing that had signs of battle. The speculation deduced from the evidence was a melee battle between two individuals.  
  
There were two footprints on the battleground. One footprint was the size of adult and different from the previous footprint. The other was the size of small child. It was possible that this was the same as previous footprint found before.  
  
While we couldn't know the reason of the battle, we could estimate their power from the marks left in the battleground.  
  
The two combatants possessed superhuman strength. The deep imprint on the ground just from their steps, the slash marks on the trees, the ruined road rails, those were only few of the evidences of their strength.  
  
It was also proposed that maybe there were more than one Divine Being. It might be more than one Campione, or a Campione accompanied by a heretic god. Or probably more.  
  
It was speculated that they had left Minamitsuki and left for another town. Several teams were sent ahead to the cities that was in the direction they went.  


==========break==========

  
"Because of you, we have to abandon the plan. No sleeping in hotel tonight." Saber spoke with stern voice to Ilya.  
  
Ilya now was invisible again. "I have to sleep in the car?" She whined with weak voice.  
  
Because Ilya removed the Hades' Cap before, and the practice fight between Lancer-Ilya and Archer, the enemy would know their travel direction.  
  
So, to throw off the pursuers, they needed to change direction and cover more distance. Saber would drive all night long. Servants had no need to sleep.  
  
Archer directed Saber because he knew the way. They would go to Kumamoto City, the capital of the prefecture. They would be able to hide easier in the crowded city. Archer saw something and spoke, "Saber, there is a gas station ahead. We need to refuel the car. I will buy some snacks if there is a convenience store."  
  
The car entered the gas station. After refueling and resupplying (with snacks), they rode the car again. This time, Archer altered the car paint to become blue.  
  
While riding, they discussed the new ability that Ilya have. Apparently Ilya could 'equip' a Servant power and weapon. And they easily deduced that the heroic spirit soul that she used must be coming from inside her.  
  
Archer used Structural Grasp on Ilya, during the 'install' (tentative name) and while Ilya was normal. He found that Ilya's body was very healthy, even too healthy. The wear on the organs that was caused by prana overused had vanished. She was supposed to die in one year after organ failure, but that seemed to be a lie now.  
  
Her body became insanely sturdy. She could use higher level of reinforcement magic on the body. Her body was almost like Servant, capable of exercising bursts of power.  
  
The 'install' was overwriting Ilya's existence with that of the heroic spirit she chose. In this mode, she gained the heroic spirit skill and Noble Phantasm.  
  
Actually, this mode lowered the output of Heroic Spirit power. A human body couldn't channel the entirety of Heroic Spirit power, so the power would be decreased to around 80%. At least that was what Archer guessed in terms of normal human. But Ilya's new body compensated it with its own power, or maybe it could channel more power? Either way, her power was almost the same as original Lancer.  
  
She was still slightly weaker, but the difference was small and negligible.  
  
_'I wonder... if I have Saber in me..._ ' Ilya mused with thin smile, imagining the possibilities.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Saber spoke with flat tone.  
  
"Eh? I didn't think of anything. Ahahaha. Ahahaha."  
  
_'What is she? Mind reader? Is there a mind reading skill for Saber class?'_  
  
"In my case, it is redundant for you. I can only produce infinite number of swords. But you already can shoot a lot of weapons from the Gate of Babylon. It is more effective to keep me alive, Master. If we combine our power, who can defeat us?" Archer said with a knowing smirk.  
  
"Eh? What are you talking about? I most certainly did not wish you dead hohohoho. Ohohohoho." Ilya feigned ignorance. Still, it was true that if Ilya and Archer attacked together, it would be very destructive.  
  
Ilya imagined if Saber or Berserker fought the Ilya and Archer combination. What can they do against infinite sword barrage x2?  
  
Ilya soon fell asleep, dreaming about fighting with Archer onii-chan against Kotomine, Zouken, and Caster.  


=========break========

  
Japan, the land in the most eastern part of the world. It was the last place where many things ended up. The melting pot of legends and myth from many cultures.  
  
Heretic Gods were also included in the things that landed here.  
  
One particular Heretic God descended not too long ago, drawn by his followers enthusiast celebration.  
  
In the festival to honor gods,in a certain culture it was usual to see some dancers in the gods costume, dancing following the music.  
  
The festival happened every year, with the same performance, same music, same costume. It had not change for hundreds of years. Eventually, the masses got bored. There was no more enthusiasm to watch the dances.  
  
Then one day, a dance troupe got an idea. They used techno music and modernize the dance. The traditional god was now dancing to techno music with new choreography.  
  
The public loved it. It got popular. The other dance troupes followed. They created their own style and soon every festivals were entertained by the new dance.  
  
It was a cultural phenomenon in a certain island. That god figure soon was stylized with neon lamps, riding a motorbike, and dancing in techno music.  
  
And soon the god himself descended to see what the hell was going on.  
  
And then he ran away to the north, escaping the sight. He couldn't fault his worshipers if they were too enthusiastic, right? But the sight of that dance, of him doing that... he couldn't take it.  
  
He landed in the north. The most southern island of Japan. And then he found a place to hide and sleep.  
  
As a Heretic God, he sought battle. But finding no Godslayer or other Heretic God nearby, he quickly went to sleep. Because even in his legend, he was worshiped as benevolent god, and he would not bring calamity to the populace.  
  
But something was bothering his slumber now. An aura of divinity. A surge of magical energy. A smell of dragon. A taste of Steel. His battle lust awoke him. A worthy opponent had come.  
  
The god opened his eyes.  


=======%%%%%======

  
"Ilya. Ilya? Are you awake? We have arrived." Archer carefully reached his hand to touch Ilya's invisible body. He didn't want to accidentally remove **Hades' Cap**.  
  
"Huehehe Kotomine. Be glad ( **Yorokobe** ) evil priest. You will soon know what it feels to be skewered with swords. Hehehehe. Hoahahaha."  
  
Archer ignored the dangerous sleep-talk and shook Ilya. She woke up and asked, "what time is it?"  
  
"Around ten in the morning. We managed to found a hotel. Come, as soon as we book the room we can have breakfast."  
  
Archer and Saber went to the lobby, bringing along invisible Ilya. Saber was walking leisurely beside Archer with Ilya's hand held by Saber in tight grip.  
  
They booked a room without difficulties. The hotel was a four star hotel. They booked a room at the third highest floor.  
  
After ordering breakfast through room service, Ilya got to work making bounded field around the room. This would hide her aura from detection even if she removed **Hades' Cap**.  
  
When they were eating breakfast, Archer showed the fake passport he projected earlier. "I thought there is something weird. And the passports confirmed it."  
  
"Hmmmpp?" Saber responded with her mouth full. They ordered a lot of foods. A lot.  
  
"These passports were intended to be used last night, so I didn't expend too much effort creating it. It is supposed to vanish by now. When we changed our plan, I intended to project another copies, but I found that the one I made still exists."  
  
Saber thought for a moment and was reminded of something. "Well I feel that I need less prana supply. And the world did not reject my existence."  
  
"Well." Ilya spoke after swallowing her fried rice. "The air is rich with mana. And it has different feeling than usual."  
  
"I thought so. So, why didn't you guys tell me this?" Archer asked while serving bread to Ilya.  
  
"I thought it was Ilyasviel supplying more prana! And her aura made it difficult to sense mana in the air. And if you realize it, why didn't you speak?" Saber said while stabbing a fork to bacon.  
  
"I am third rate magus, remember? I thought that if you didn't say it, then it must be me who is wrong." Archer said while pouring orange juice for Ilya.  
  
"Well, me, I have a lot in my mind! I have to escape from unknown magi, found out that it is 12 years in the future, the big castle disappear, and mini-Gilgamesh propose to me!"  
  
"Wait what?"  
  
"I did not!", Ilya shouted.  
  
"You did!", Saber shouted back.  
  
Archer shoved a plate of fries to Saber to shut her mouth. He asked Ilya, "What really happened?"  
  
"Nothing! I did not do anything. She didn't get hurt. I only almost hit her with Ea, but I swear I did not intend to!"  
  
"You chained me with Enkidu!" Saber speaks with her mouth full.  
  
"It's just a test! And I released you right after. You still hung up about that?"  
  
Archer felt that there would be calamity if he did not intervene. Both of them were the strongest Master-Servant pair, but sometimes they could clash in the most childish manner. Fortunately, he knew how to defuse the situation.  
  
"Stop, both of you. Now, who want to order more food?"  


============break===========

  
People might think that they were hidden, but there was always a method to locate something. The History Compilation Committee expended all of their field agents to find the unknown Campione. All kinds of method by many type of spellcaster are used. They reported their findings, no matter how small and insignificant it may seemed.  
  
As the capital of Kumamoto Prefecture, Kumamoto City had an airport. The reinforcements of detection type seers and hime-miko deployed by HCC arrived through this airport. Naturally, they went to the local base at Kumamoto City right after they land.  
  
And they instantly sensed something.  
  
When they began working, they found lingering trace of something inhuman. The report from the other teams began trickling in. When all of them put together, it painted a strange picture. The detection net gave result that something entered the city and then its presence vanished inside.  
  
The nature of the presence itself was confusing. There were more than one type of presences detected. And because of many type of detection methods were employed, the results were of many type.  
  
A faint smell of Dragon.  
  
A presence of Steel, but not of God of Steel.  
  
A ghost, but not ghost.  
  
Something similar to divine spirit, but not.  
  
Not Heretic God, not human, not Campione, not Divine Ancestor.  
  
What is it?  


===========break===========

  
Archer was cleaning the table, gathering all the dirty plates for the hotel employee to pick up later.  
  
Ilya thought that Shirou really had talent to become maid. However, she must get back to the more important issue than speculating about Shirou's future career. "I wonder what happened. It must be a world changing event to alter the rules of magecraft."  
  
"Actually, my projection can last indefinitely now. The surrounding mana is increasing its existence, something opposite of what happened before." Archer traced a sword Noble Phantasm. "And it cost less prana. Around 20-30% decrease?"  
  
"Ah! When I make bounded field before! It is less effort than usual. I thought it was my larger prana reserves but now that I think, it is more like Gaia is not resisting magecraft."  
  
"Well. I don't think that is possible. It can happen only if Gaia doesn't exist.", Archer brought his hand to his chin.  
  
"Impossible. That is only possible if we traveled to another world." Saber stated.  
  
"Ahahaha. Don't joke around. Another world? That is impossible hahaha." Ilya waved her hand.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"You are joking, right? Saber? Archer?" Ilya asked with a stiff smile.  


=========break=========

  
Archer quickly went out and bought a laptop computer and internet connection. He also went to the local bookstore and bought maps, history books, newspaper, encyclopedia, and phonebook.  
  
After he got back, they started to work.  
  
It didn't take long to find out that Fuyuki City never existed. In its place, a city named Minamitsuki existed, since hundred years ago, with different layout and history.  
  
Not only that, Archer remembered that certain incidents never happened. Some politicians never got elected. Some celebrities he knew nothing about. The different cabinet members from what he knew.  
  
Archer tried to contact Clock Tower using some of the channels he remembered. Nothing get through.  
  
Ilya also remembered that certain incidents in world history were supposed to happened but they did not. And she couldn't confirm the existence of Einzbern family. Granted, they are a bit isolated and traditionalist, but they still had something for contact with outside world. These methods of contact didn't work.  
  
"Maybe there is Mage Association. Maybe Clock Tower moved, or change into something else. You said that there were magi?" Archer tried to analyze their situation.  
  
"Yes, I detected their prana with my spell. Will we meet our alternate self?" Ilya mused.  
  
"It is possible. We need to find Emiya, Einzbern, and maybe Tohsaka." Archer grabbed the phonebook. "And think of different names for cover. Saber, you also need to change your fake name. People can make connection."  
  
Saber nodded gravely. "But what made this happened? I thought True Magic is very difficult?"  
  
"Is it Zelretch?" Archer pondered. "Ilya, can you remember something? Did you see anyone in the cave?"  
  
Ilya thought hard. "I don't remember clearly. I am using Ruby and Jewel Sword and charging prana, to destroy Holy Grail... and then blank. My memory stop there."  
  
"Hmmm... can it be... The Jewel Sword is the cause? It used Second Magic..." Archer tried to remember about the troublemaker vampire.  
  
"Ah! I remember something!" Ilya suddenly exclaimed. "That Pandora! She said: you blast that thing from your world to this world."  


==========break==========

  
The detection team stationed at Kumamoto City received another instruction. It seemed "the grandfather" had contacted the elders.  
  
It said: ' _search, but do not engage. Do not in any way provoke. If found, just observe_ '  
  
A lot of cautions. It seemed that the higher-ups were afraid.  
  
The detection magic had given more result. It seemed that the target had set up a barrier that obscured it from detection. But for some reason, it left the barrier and wandered around town, and then returned back to the barrier.  
  
They had managed to locate the general area where the barrier set up, and posted sentries around it.  
  
Now, they waited.  


===========break===========

  
"Now we know that this is different world, we have to be more cautious." Saber warned her companion. She mourned the fact that she might not be able to meet 'her' Shirou, and their other allies, but she knew her priorities.  
  
"We still need to check if there are really no Clock Tower or Einzbern family, but I don't think there is Emiya or Tohsaka in this world. Or if they exists, they live in different town, with different history." Archer stated. And there might not be a Emiya Shirou, because that person was born in Fuyuki Great Fire. If he was not adopted, he would live peacefully with different name.  
  
"I feel more danger to my body." Knowing magus culture from her world, she knew that many magus would want to dissect her, what with her unique body now. What if this world had worse culture? "I think I will call Lancer and Rider, they can be my bodyguards."  
  
"What about the prana supply?" Archer questioned.  
  
"Well, Servants now need less supply, right? Besides, didn't you hear me last time? I am the strongest Master, I can easily support all seven Servants. And I have unlimited prana from my connection to Holy Grail, even though the output is limited by my magic circuit quantity."  
  
"Hm? Unlimited prana?" Archer doubtfully asked. He didn't remember about this. "And will Holy Grail supply your prana in different world? Oh wait, it is destroyed!"  
  
Ilya pouted and closed her eyes. She tried to feel her connection. There! "Yes. Yes it is there. It is... there? Not there?" She was furrowing her brow in concentration. After a minute, she screamed, "I HAVE BECOME A HOLY GRAIL!"  


==========BREAK==========

  
After some time, Ilya calmed down. She always knew that she was meant to be Lesser Grail, and would sacrifice her life to complete the Holy Grail. But now, she became something like a living Fuyuki Holy Grail, integrated with fully functional human body, without any bad side effects. On top of that, her body became something similar to a Servant.  
  
Oh yeah, she could also use Noble Phantasm. Don't forget that.  
  
She couldn't grant any wishes though. She shelved the idea to know more of her Holy Grail traits for later.  
  
Because she was mentally tired, she just wanted to get the important things over. So she told Saber and Archer to move furniture aside. She wanted to draw a magic circle for Servant Summoning.  
  
"I have thought it over. I agree that we need to summon Lancer and Rider now. We may need to use fake identities later, so it is easier if I made them all at the same time. So I need them to materialize and take photos. For the fake ID." Archer said while moving the table to the side.  
  
"Ilyasviel. Why do you need magic circle? You didn't use it before." Saber asked while moving the bed. Their room was not overly big, but not the small one either. They managed to clear 3x3m area.  
  
"It's about the feel. The feel! Before, we are pressed for time. But now we are secure, I want to do it properly." _It is still a bit small. No other choice, I just need to make it smaller. Hmm I don't have any reagents?"_  
  
Actually she didn't need any magic circle or any reagents. But she still wanted to use them somewhat. She looked around the room to see if anything could be used. Her eyes fell to a pot on the dining table. She took the pot and poured the content to the floor, using magic to draw perfect circle.  
  
Archer stood there slack-jawed. He saw the Einzbern heir using SUGAR as reagent to draw magical circle.  
  
Ilya summoned Rule Breaker and pricked her finger, letting a drop of blood fall to the floor, and begin chanting. The Rule Breaker was dismissed, lest it disturbed the ritual. _That is one good personal paper-knife,_ Ilya mused.  
  
_"For the essence, silver and steel.  
For the foundation, gems and the archduke of contracts.  
For the ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg.  
Close the cardinal gates, be bound to the circle,  
and follow the three columns of the Sephirot to descend from the Crown to the Kingship.  
Fill and lock, fill and lock, fill and lock, fill and lock, fill and lock.  
Repeat five times.  
But those moments should cease to be once passed.  
Set.  
I hereby propose,  
Your fealty shall be mine, and my fate shall be yours.  
If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me.  
I hereby swear... that I shall be all the good in the world.  
That I shall repress all the evil in the world.  
One of seven heavenly beings bearing the three great words of power,  
come forth from the cycle that shackles you...  
Guardian of the Scales! "_  
  
**_"Servant Rider, Come!"_**  
  
Ilya's fourth set of Command Seal was shining. With a light and smoke, Rider appeared. She looked confused and studied them for a while, before speaking.  
  
"Servant Rider, by your summon I have arrived. I ask you, are you my Master."  
  
"I am your Master, Ilyasviel von Einzbern." Ilya showed her Command Seal. "We meet again, Medusa. Now stand aside, I have one other Servant to summon."  
  
If Rider was surprised with the situation, she hid it well. She moved to stand near the window.  
  
Ilya pricked her finger again and do the incantation again. _Why is my wound closed so fast? Oh well, something to be investigated later_  
  
" _Lancer, Come!_ " The final set of Command Seal was shining.  
  
Lancer appeared with the same light and smoke. He scrutinized the sight in front of him. "Hey runt, why is it that I become your Servant? I thought I ... what did I do again?"  
  
"You got swallowed by shadow produced by corrupted Holy Grail. And then you fight us." Saber replied.  
  
"Yeah, I think I did that. So? Why am I here? I don't think anything can save me from that. And if I died, I should have gone back to Throne of Heroes."  
  
Ilya walked to the chair and sat down. "It is a long story, I will let Saber and Archer explain." Then She read newspaper that Archer bought.  
  
Saber and Archer explained in short about how they arrived in another world, about how Ilya carrying their souls inside her (at this point Saber protested saying maybe she didn't get carried inside), about the unknown state of Holy Grail and magi in this world, and how they were summoned to help as more forces.  
  
Lancer apparently dissatisfied about that last part. "Huh? I am supposed to babysit the little runt? I want to join the war because I want to fight, not guarding a little girl."  
  
Rider, however, did not have much objection. "Sakura is not here. You all are my allies and comrade, and Lady Einzbern has become my Master. I will give my aid to you."  
  
"Yes yes, It is good and shiny for you. Me, I am itching for a good fight! And this little girl want to be my Master?"  
  
Ilya, already in bad mood from all the crap revealed today, was getting annoyed at Lancer. She also needed to vent. "Archer!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Summon your Reality Marble! Now!"  
  
"Why, Master?" Archer was confused, but he was gathering prana anyway.  
  
"I don't want to damage the room."  
  
"Oh.. I see." Archer's face changed into a cruel smirk. He began chanting incantation to summon **Unlimited Blade Works**.  
  
Lancer was worried now. Were they trying to gang him? It was three against one... no, four if Berserker was around. He assessed the situation, he needed to stop Archer's chant before...  
  
" **Enkidu** , bind him!" Ilya suddenly said.  
  
Lancer was astonished. A Noble Phantasm in the shape of chain was constraining his whole body. _It can't be? Gilgamesh? Where is he?_  
  
Lancer was trying to free himself in vain, until Archer finished his incantation. "... _so as I pray, **Unlimited Blade Works**_ "  
  
The room changed into wasteland filled with uncountable swords.  


==========break==========

  
Rider watched with aloof attitude. She answered Sakura's call and became empathetic to the girl because the girl had too much suffering in her life. She had no wish for the Holy Grail. Her goal was only to protect Sakura. Based on what she heard, it seemed that Sakura was already saved from whatever corruption in the Grail. And she already fulfilled her duty as best as she could, dying to protect her allies.  
  
Now she was alive again, and the objective now was to protect the Einzbern girl. She had no problem with that, the girl gave the impression of having many suffering. She didn't have fetish of seeing people's suffering, but she had predisposition to be protective to tragic heroine. She just needed to switch her target for protection.  
  
If that girl actually needed any protection.  
  
First, Ilyasviel summoned Enkidu and wrapped it around Lancer, making him helpless.  
  
Second, Archer summoned his Noble Phantasm. At this point, Rider expected him to start attacking. But strangely, he sat down and folded his hands.  
  
Rider noticed that Archer, Saber, and herself was gathered in close proximity, they were on a side, watching Ilyasviel and Lancer facing each other. The two were separated by distance around 30 meters.  
  
"Want some?" Saber offered her potato chips. She looked like a spectator watching a sports match.  
  
"Oi oi oi, runt! What is going on? Where is that ass Gilgamesh?" Lancer shouted with panicked expression.  
  
"You know, you are useful in soul form. If you don't behave like a good dog, I will make you come back inside me."  
  
"Kill me? You? The best you can do is to order your Servants to kill me!" Lancer arrogantly taunted her, but his voice trembled.  
  
"Oh? I will let you see. Gate of Babylon, 50 E-ranked weapons, random, any type. Load."  
  
Fifty hole in the space around Ilyasviel manifested, and Noble Phantasms appeared from them, ready to be launched.  
  
Lancer gaped at the sight. _What the hell?_  
  
"One. Fire."  
  
One weapon was launched and hit Lancer. He was still immobile, so the strike hit true. Now there was a hole in his stomach.  
  
"You coward... release me... I will teach you a lesson..." Lancer had Battle Continuation skill, he could still move even with grave injury.  
  
" **Enkidu** , come back." The Chains came back to Gate and Lancer fell to his knees. He tried to get up.  
  
"Two. Fire." Ilya's command was toneless, flat, without any excitement. This was the same tone she used to order Berserker to kill Saber in the first time they fought.  
  
Two more weapons were launched. Lancer dodged to the side. He was still blown away from the shockwave.  
  
"Three. Fire."  
  
Three unnamed weapons were launched. Even if they were E-ranked, unnamed, they were still Noble Phantasm, a powerful weapon beyond human creation. Lancer tried to dodge but failed. Two weapons stabbed him and he fell on his back.  
  
"I just used five. There are still forty-five more. Stand up Lancer. Or will you obey me as your Master?"  
  
Lancer couldn't answer because he was coughing blood.  
  
"Archer." Rider turned her attention to the Red Servant. "How long can you maintain this Reality Marble?"  
  
"Usually fifteen minutes. But now, I am not sure. Maybe I can maintain it for a whole day as long as Master supply prana. She is supplying a huge amount right now. I can keep doing this while reading." Archer was reading a book while conversing with her.  
  
Disturbing someone's reading was rude. She turned to Saber. "Well, can you tell me why Lady Einzbern have Gate of Babylon? And do you have anything else you haven't tell me?"  
  
"Sure. It is a long story. I was waking up in the cave..."  
  
"Four. Fire." Ilya tried a new pose. She flicked her fingers in the same time the weapons launched.  
  
Lancer died  


===========break==========

  
Heroic Spirit **Cú Chulainn** was having a bad day.  
  
He remembered that the little Einzbern girl killed him with shooting weapons from something that was very similar to Gate of Babylon.  
  
And then he was living again. He opened his eyes. The white haired girl was there again, smiling.  
  
"Good morning! Please stay where you are. **Enkidu!** Bind him." The damn chain was tying him again.  
  
"I can't help but get close to summon you. Please wait while I put a distance between us." The runt was walking to a place in front of him. When she was already in enough distance, she turned around and face him.  
  
"Lancer, will you serve me?"  
  
"No!."  
  
"You are being difficult. A dog needs to be disciplined before it obey its master. Gate, spear, demonic, 10, load."  
  
Ten demonic spears appeared from Gate of Babylon.  
  
" **Enkidu** , come back. Five, Fire."  
  
This time, the chains were released before the shot, so he used his spear to block. He managed to block all of them.  
  
"Five. Fire."  
  
No time to rest, he blocked and parried every spears.  
  
"Same. Load. All Fire."  
  
This time, ten more demonic spears, each one different, appeared from the gate, and launched at the next second. Lancer tried to block but he failed. He received serious wounds.  
  
"Same. Load. Two Volleys. Fire."  
  
This time, there were two waves of spear. The first wave was ten spears, which Lancer can partly blocked. The second wave of ten demonic spears following behind the first wave, he couldn't block it. He instantly died.  


===========break-===========

  
Lancer opened his eyes again. He saw the same sight, the white haired magus had just finished reviving him.  
  
"Lancer, do you want to serve me, or are you ready for round three?"  
  
"Dream on, kid!"  
  
"Ah well, I need target practice." She summoned **Enkidu** to prevent him killing her. This time without verbal command.  
  
"I need to make my command non-verbal and more efficient. How do you say that I want it rained swords like Gilgamesh did it?" Ilya walked away while speaking to him playfully.  
  
"Oh silly me. Of course it is obvious! Gate, I want you rain swords on Lancer, just like how Gilgamesh do it."  
  
Lancer died again.  


============break============

  
"What round is this?" Archer asked. He lost count because he was reading the Japanese Modern History book.  
  
"Seven." Rider answered.  
  
"Gilgamesh mode. Fire." Ilya now was already quite proficient in commanding Gate of Babylon. She could still improve, though. She now used a pose where she brought her hand down when shooting. Just like EMIYA.  
  
Gilgamesh mode was Gate of Babylon randomly spamming rows and rows of Noble Phantasm until the target ceased to exist.  
  
"Ilya, remember, don't use Ea in here!" Archer gave reminder. That girl could be carried away sometimes.  
  
"I feel bored. Maybe I should use one Excalibur on him. Ilyasviel has unlimited prana afterall." Saber stood up from her seat. Ah, she ran out of potato chips. That's why.  
  
"Then, maybe I use Bellerophon once? We need to test our Master prana output, afterall. It is just a simple experiment. For science." Rider also stood up.  
  
Saber nodded. "Let's go over there and talk to Ilyasviel"  


===========break===========

  
Lancer was in hell.  
  
Even if he died, he was revived soon after. And then he was killed again. Over and over again.  
  
Ilya was perfecting her control of the Gate. She now tried to mentally command it and not speaking at all.  
  
She also tried to register hand motion as command to the Gate. She motioned her hands like a conductor, and swords flying out from the Gate with different ways.  
  
At some point, Archer had joined in, giving Ilya a practical demonstration on how to angle her shot. He taught her on how to surround the target and cutting all possible escape path. Ilya diligently practiced it right away.  
  
Now, it was the twentieth round. Ilya asked the opening question.  
  
"So Lancer, still refuse to serve me?"  
  
"... I changed my mind. I will serve you.", Lancer paused. "...Master."  
  
Ilya's eyes widened in surprise. "What makes you changed your mind? This is surprising. I thought you have your pride?"  
  
"Of course. Well, I thought that you were just a little runt before. Now I see that you are the greatest Master. You maintain three Servants, each are using their Noble Phantasm, and you don't get tired at all. And somehow you have that guy Noble Phantasm. You are strong! I like you. I will not mind you become my Master. Only..."  
  
"Only?" Ilya tilted her head.  
  
"Give me strong opponent from time to time. I get itchy if I don't have good fight for some time."  
  
"Oooh that is not a problem. We have 4 other Servants that can spar with you. We even have practice field generator here."  
  
"Oi!" Archer complained.  
  
"And we got unknown enemies after us. I think we don't lack of future opponents."  
  
Lancer's face broke into a feral grin. "I swear on my honor to fight for you, Master."  
  
And he wanted the hell to end, as additional reason.  


===========break==========

  
The next morning.  
  
Saber noticed something. "Ilyasviel. Your aura has decreased significantly." The divine aura and magical aura had lessened.  
  
Ilya checked her body. "I think it is because I summoned Rider and Lancer. They have divinity. Yeah, I think the Servant souls inside me mess up something."  
  
"But.." Ilya thought of something, her eyes unfocused, "I feel that whatever is wrong with my body is correcting itself. Um, maybe it is more correct to say it is adapting? The ability is adapting to my body? Or my body is adapting to it? Oh well, so I think the aura will be at normal level eventually. Give me several weeks and I will practice in suppressing it."  
  
"I will give you tips on how to hide your divine aura." Rider stated.  
  
"I fear that we don't have time for that." Archer said while drinking coffee. "Ilya needs to take photo too. She can't wear the Cap if she want the photo to actually capture her. But the moment she takes out the Cap outside this room, the enemies will pinpoint our location."  
  
Saber contemplated the situation and suggested, "Ilyasviel, ask the Gate something specific. Only hide divine aura and magical aura."  
  
Ilya closed her eyes. After several seconds, the Gate let out a cloth.  
  
" **Veil of Isis"** Ilya spoke the name. "It hides its wearer traits, characteristics, and nature."  


==========break==========

  
**The History Compilation Committee Headquarters.**  
  
The Leader were reading the last report from their agents. It seemed that the nature of the presence changed again.  
  
Now, something that had part of divinity of Sun God appeared.  
  
Also, A presence of Snake. The smell of Snake was strong.  
  
Was there a Divine Ancestor? Have one of them allied with a Campione? What exactly was going on there? All the informations gave more confusing and abstract picture each time.  
  
The leaders can only wait and be patient for now.  
  
Sadly, they couldn't have their peace.  
  
"Urgent report, A Heretic God is detected in Kyushu. It is travelling to the direction of Kumamoto Prefecture right now! It is assumed that it is hunting for the Campione"  


===========break===========

  
"Ah, I want to tell this yesterday, but we got sidetracked." Ilya spoke.  
  
The five of them (and Berserker in astral form) were exploring the city together. Ilya wanted to shop for new clothes, Archer wanted to find photo booth and underworld dealer, Rider wanted to see bookstore. Saber and Lancer didn't have specific need and just tagging along.  
  
"I send my familiars back to... Minamitsuki. You know what, there is no disaster at all. The seas are calm, the city is intact." Ilya continued while walking, holding Saber's hand.  
  
"What makes the government lie to force people to evacuate?" Archer asked, his mind imagining multiple scenario. _Dead Apostles? Do they have that here?_  
  
"I know!" Ilya cheerfully exclaimed. "I see it on TV. Japanese government do this all the time, hiding battles. There are Giant Monsters coming from the sea. _Kaijuu! Godzilla_!"  
  
"A wise deduction. Splendid, Ilyasviel." Saber complimented Ilya. "This is different world, and if superheroes exists, then giant monsters has a high chance to exists."  
  
"Saber, can you win against Godzilla?" The half homunculus asked innocent question.  
  
"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN
> 
> 1\. Noble Phantasm (from GoB)
> 
> Veil of Isis
> 
> A Veil used by Goddess Isis. Isis is the personification of nature, and the veil is the symbol representing the inaccessibility of nature's secrets
> 
> "I am all that has been and is and shall be; and no mortal has ever lifted my mantle."
> 
> When used by the wearer, it can take form as a cowl, a shawl, or a neck scarf. It will make the wearer unrecognizeable by everyone. The wearer of the Veil will pass under the radar of everyone and dismissed as unimportant. Nobody will be able to remember the wearer's characteristics, only the fact that he/she exists.
> 
> Because of its nature-concealing function, all wearer's magical or divine aura is hidden. Even bloodlust or killing intent by the wearer will not be detected.
> 
> Ilya's Servant can resist the "not recognize" aspect, by focusing their connection with Ilya. They still have trouble noticing Ilya's appeareance, only knowing that Ilya is 'that person'
> 
> 2\. The not-Noble Phantasm and not-Authority
> 
> Class Card Container
> 
> Ainsworth Holy Grail War is using Class Cards to summon Servants. The Ainsworth is using 'box' to rob a Heroic Spirit of its ego and sealing its soul and power inside a Class Card. The Class Card then can be used to summon Heroic Spirit power. It can be used to change Mystic Code into the Servant Noble Phantasm (INCLUDE MODE) , or using the body as medium to become Heroic Spirit (INSTALL MODE)
> 
> When Gilgamesh from Prisma Ilya universe sacrificed, his soul is taken out from the class card. The class card became blank card without soul. So, where did this blank card go?
> 
> When Pandora 'mixed' the sacrifice together, and their divinities, Authorities, Noble Phantasm flowed to Ilya, this blank card also swept together and ended up integrated with Ilya's body.
> 
> Imitating the Ainsworth Class Card, Ilya can "Install" a Servant and become an existence like a Heroic Spirit. She can do this without Mystic Code / Kaleidostick. However, she can't use the "Include" feature because the ability is linked with her body.
> 
> Limitation: Obviously, she needs a heroic spirit soul to load into the Class Card. Where can she found a hero's soul laying around?


	6. 05. The Devil King and Her Minions

**05\. The Devil King and Her Minions**  
  
One of the female agent of HCC was investigating the area where the target was presumed to stay. This one female was the agent whose car was stolen. Granted, it was not her personal car and provided by the Committee, but still... Anyway, she inspected the hotels around the area.  
  
And then she found her car.  
  
At least, she was sure that was her car. She didn't know why the car was painted blue now, or why the plate number was different, but her instinct told her that this was the car that she had grown attached to.  
  
She checked the interior, the individual marks that only her car had, and other things. She was 100% sure that she had found her car.  
  
But she did nothing, not even touching the car. She calmly exited the parking area of a certain hotel.  
  
And then she called her boss.

 

===========break===========

  
"Archer-oniichan, what is this?" Ilya showed something to Archer.  
  
"That is manga. Japan comic book." Archer answered her. They were now in bookstore, looking around the merchandise.  
  
"Which one is good? And what are these? These are not books but they have the same picture in covers."  
  
"Ah, that is DVD. It is animated show, usually based from the comic. I don't know which one is good, but I recognize the popular one." It seemed that some things were the same no matter which world. The bookstore they visited had a section that sold anime DVD.  
  
Ilya quickly picked the ones that seemed good and the ones recommended by Archer, buying a lot of manga and anime. "Lancer, carry them." Ilya said in regal tone, fully expecting to be obeyed.  
  
"Why should I..., I mean, of course I will carry them." Lancer took the bags of items they bought.  
  
Incidentally, Rider only bought two books, and they were also in the bags.

 

===============break===============

  
They went to a diner for lunch.  
  
Servants didn't need to eat. However, they could eat and enjoyed the food. Lancer especially wanted to drink alcohol, but Saber prohibited it. "Don't show such behavior in front of a child." It seemed Saber took her role seriously. Still, what role did Saber take?  
  
They were eating while talking, and soon the topic went into tactics and strategy. About how they would fight, which role was filled with who, and things like that.  
  
"Huh? I don't know. I only need to tell Berserker to go and crush the enemy." Ilya honestly admitted. Her experience in the war was only commanding Berserker and Saber, and only lasted for two weeks. She couldn't be compared to the warriors gathering here.  
  
"And Saber always takes action by herself. She has a lot of initiative. But generally I only need to tell my Servant to fight, and my Servant will handle it according to his judgment." Ilya stated while playing with her food.  
  
"And it is the most suitable strategy at that time." Saber did not seem to have any shame admitting that she often acted independently. "But now you have five Servants. The tactics need to change. What will the other four do?"  
  
"Berserker can only do two things: Attack and Retreat. The other Servants action have to be built around that." Ilya said to her Servants. She went back to focus on her food. The Servants could continue the discussion without her.  
  
"For me, it is simple. I stay near you, or I find a high place to snipe. I can give support fire to Berserker or any other Servant from afar." Archer offered his thoughts. He was the one without any difficulty integrating his combat tactics with Berserker.  
  
"I have Noble Phantasm that can fly and rescue Master from battlefield. And it is best if one of us stay near Master all the time. So, I propose that my default position is to guard Master at the rear." Rider stated her opinion.  
  
Or maybe she just didn't want to be near Berserker. Ilya could easily imagine Rider making that excuse to ensure her health.  
  
Lancer chuckled. "Well you all know me. I can only charge ahead and fight in close combat. Send me before Berserker to soften the enemy. Or after to give killing blow. But if you want me to fight together with him, I can only maintain distance and aim for opportunity to stab enemy from the back while he is busy fending off Berserker."  
  
And the Irish hero was as battle crazy as usual. Nothing new here.  
  
Everyone looked at Saber. "For me," Saber spoke her view. "I will do what I always do, judging the situation and take action. I can support the front line in close combat. I can stay behind to assist guarding Ilyasviel. I have long range Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm. I believe that I am quite flexible adapting to the battle situation. And I think that I should be the one giving orders, because I will be seeing the battlefield as a whole."  
  
Taking command as a king, or going to the frontline as a fighter. Saber could do both things well.  
  
"So, basically, everyone will just do whatever they like?" Ilya concluded.  
  
Lancer laughed hard after hearing that.

 

==============break===============

  
The local leaders of HCC in Kumamoto now focused their attention to one particular hotel. The Green Dragon hotel. It was a four star hotel and had quite luxurious facilities and good services. It had 30 floors, which were half-filled with tourists.  
  
They checked the list of every guests and employee. They booked some rooms to be temporary base. They sent undercover agents posing as guests or employee. They posted sentries around it. They put snipers to observe the entrance.  
  
And then they wait.

 

===============break==============

  
Ilya and company finished their lunch.  
  
They split up after that.  
  
Archer needed to find underworld dealer and black market. He also wanted to sell the ancient coins and got the estimation of the price.  
  
Saber was exploring the city to scout. She wanted to prepare if the city became battlefield.  
  
Ilya, Lancer, and Rider were going back to the hotel to drop off their purchase.  
  
A little distance before they arrived at the hotel, Rider suddenly said, "Let's go buy ice cream there." Ilya had no objection so she followed along to a small shop selling snacks and drinks.  
  
"How many?" Lancer asked, but his eyes looked at the can of drinks in front of him, as if he was choosing what to buy.  
  
"Quite a lot. There are more than 20. They are scattered around the area. Maybe some already get in." Rider was choosing ice cream from the freezer. There were many types of ice cream from different brands. There were also many flavors available.  
  
Ilya didn't understand. 20? Did they really want to buy so many ice cream?  
  
"Do you have a way on contacting the blonde and the fake maid?" Lancer asked.  
  
Rider answered, "No. We shall address that issue later. For now, Ilya." She called her name because they were in public place. "Can you give message to our two friends, tell them, "many rats has come, smelling food. When you return, please clean up.""  
  
_Huh? Rats?_ Ilya did what was asked anyway. _What is the relation between ice creams and rats?_  
  
Saber replied through telepathy. 'Understood. Tell Rider, go in after I clean up."  
  
Archer replied too. "Has Saber replies? Good. Tell Rider I am busy and can't leave. Go ahead clean up without me. Oh, and tell Lancer to help Saber." So Ilya relayed the message.  
  
_Cleaning? Our room is not dirty, what with EMIYA working hard. What are they talking about?_  
  
"Ilya, do you like chocolate?" Rider gave a popsicle ice cream to her. "How about we look around this area. There are a lot of interesting stores." Rider did not buy ice cream for herself. She took the shopping bag from Lancer and exited the store. Ilya followed her, feeling that Rider requested in the way that couldn't be refused.  
  
"I go to the blonde now. Take care, runt." Lancer walked with fast pace to the direction of the hotel.

 

===============break==============

  
The HCC post five snipers at the tall buildings around Green Dragon Hotel. Each one of them was a professional. They were surveying the entrance of Green Dragon Hotel from five separate point. Their eyes looked through the scope of sniper rifle, but each one of them didn't worry about ambush from behind. As a professional, they maintained partial awareness of their surroundings.  
  
They were confident that they could detect anyone approaching.  
  
But then one of the sniper was stricken from behind.  
  
Within 20 minutes from the first strike, all of them were taken out. They didn't see their attacker. The attacks came suddenly, and in one case seemed to defy logic. There was no way a normal human could reach a certain building rooftop without helicopter. And yet, the attacker got there. All of them were knocked unconscious, stripped bare, and the sniper rifle broken. Except for the rooftop sniper, his rifle was stolen.  
  
He also got a note stuck to his body. It read "Next time, I kill."  
  
That were the snipers. Now we move on to the sentries.  
  
They were men in black hiding in the shadows, sometimes observing with binoculars, from strategic point that could view many entrance to the area. They were in back alley, park bench, rooftop, empty room window, and the like.  
  
Put it simply, they were something similar to modern ninja.  
  
All of them were knocked unconscious and stuffed to the nearest trash dump.  
  
With the same manner, all of the HCC agents hiding in the dark were eliminated. Even people that boasted the talent of being a true ninja got the same treatment. The only undercover agents not knocked out were the ones with great skill or no skill at all. Or agents who were always in public place and viewed by crowds. Or the ones went undercover as hotel employees.  
  
Why finding them, but not killing them. Why not touching the one who stayed in public view? The leaders guessed, that this was actually a message.  
  
_'I am stronger than you. Don't act stupid.'_  
  
There were no more ninja or sniper or agents hiding. Now, they were observing in plain view. Never hiding themselves. They still posed as guests though.  
  
At least, there were something good from this. First, They got hint that the Campione wanted to be left alone and would not do indiscriminate destruction. Second, they confirmed that the hotel really was the place where the King stayed.

 

============break============

  
Rider brought back Ilya after Saber gave a signal. They got back to their room without problems.  
  
After that Ilya opened her manga and read. She also set up the DVD player to watch anime. She didn't have anything to do anyway.  
  
All Servants except Archer who was still outside and Berserker who was in spirit form were sitting on the dining table, discussing the situation.  
  
Their conclusion was, to stay low, and to spy on the enemies instead.  
  
"So, what should I do with this sniper rifle?" Lancer asked.

 

===========break===========

  
The local branch of HCC in Kumamoto Prefecture actually struggled. They had to divide their attention to two problems. A mysterious Campione and a Heretic God. They had to request aid from other branch.  
  
It was not difficult to guess who their targets were after they found the hotel. Their targets were too extraordinary to hide. They seemingly radiated otherworldly aura. The agents specialized in reading body language observed them. The ones skilled in martial arts also observed them. The ones skilled in conversation tried to talk to them. The hime-miko skilled with scrying and divining focused their inner eye on them.  
  
The blonde woman was surely a knight. Her behavior and attitude was like a perfect knight. Nay, all knights should emulate her. The hime-miko vision about her wearing knight armor supported this assumption. Could she be a Templar Knight, or a Great Knight from one of the mages association in Europe?  
  
The white haired tanned skin man was an enigma. He was kind, courteous, helpful, but sometimes sarcastic. The way he walked and did things in finding information, made it clear that he was experienced living in conflict zone. The hime-mikos that managed to get vision about him always saw a sword. But each person saw different swords, and even the same person saw different swords each time.  
  
The violet haired woman with glassess was beautiful beyond belief. Beyond human. She had aura of snake, and the hime-mikos saw vision of Snake in her. She didn't look like a Divine Ancestor, but very similar.  
  
The rowdy man that often drank in the bar and flirted with girls, obviously not a regular man. He gave aura of a veteran soldier. But his behavior and style was similar to a bouncer of Yakuza gang. It was possible that he was related to mafia. International Crime Syndicate? There were no hime-mikos with vision of him. He seemed to always know when a hime-miko wanted to observe him and approached her instead.  
  
And the man would flirt with the hime-miko, breaking her concentration. All the hime-mikos sent for him would run away, blushing furiously. After this happened several more times, they didn't bother sending any hime-miko anymore.  
  
All of them had special traits. All of them walked with a grace of martial artist. All of them had gorgeous countenance above average human. And all of them were possibly not human.  
  
were four of them Campione? Or was there a Heretic God mixed in? Or the opposite?  
  
The Campione(s) seemed content and not doing anything. Already three days passed since they arrived and there was no action. That was quite good news. Because the bad news was approaching.  
  
The unknown Heretic God was circling around, tracking the trail left by the Campione. It seemed like it was confused, because it went back and forth, and closing in slow pace. Fortunately there was still no disaster from it. But it would not last long. Already the average temperature of the island was rising.

 

============break============

  
"I think I found your Godzilla." Rider announced to Ilya. She drew the attention of all Servants in the room.  
  
They were all in the middle of having dinner. It was the third night in Kumamoto City, and they were preparing whatever they may need when they needed to leave.  
  
For tonight, they decided to have dinner in their hotel room. No one can listen to their conversation here. The agents and mages observing them had restricted their movements a little.  
  
"Explain." Saber stated as if she gave order.  
  
"You know that I spy on the government building today." Rider said. Saber nodded. They were in the middle of cat and mouse game with a group of magi. We knew they were observing us, and they knew that we were observing them. The other side thought that this is a fair game. But Servants could go into spirit form and be invisible, listening to secrets. Ilya and her Servants did not fancy playing fair with potential enemy.  
  
They found out that the group was large, and affiliated with the governments. Some of their bases were located in government building. Rider had gone there today to obtain information.  
  
"I didn't hear clearly and they were using specialized terms and code word, so I didn't get the whole picture. But I can deduce the rest. There is a being, or entity, that can bring city-scale destruction. This thing is approaching Kumamoto city. They are debating whether to evacuate the residents or not." Rider explained.  
  
"They should, if it is such a disaster." Archer opined. "But how do you conclude that it is Godzilla?"  
  
"It sometimes go to the sea. It brings large destruction. It is alive. Conventional weapons that they produced in this era doesn't work. I think it fits the description." Rider answered confidently. She had watched the Godzilla movie with Ilya yesterday.  
  
"I think we should get out of here, fast." Lancer said with annoyed tone. "Can't fight that. Too big." Lancer didn't watch completely but he saw several scenes from the movie when they played the DVD.  
  
"We still need to make our ID. It needs time. I will try to hasten the process." Archer said. "All of you should take photo tomorrow."  
  
Ilya beamed. She had not been allowed to go outside the room for a while.

 

================break==================

  
"I am sorry, it seems that the camera is broken. Please wait while we get replacement." The photo studio employee was apologizing to Archer, bowing his body.  
  
"It is no problem. Take your time." Archer answered with a smile.  
  
Ilya's photo had just been taken, and it was a failure. The picture was blurry, out of focus, and the color had smudges.  
  
The employee walked away, checking his camera in puzzlement. He muttered something about expensive camera but shit quality.  
  
Archer slowly approached Ilya and whispered, "Adjust the Veil power. Make it possible to take your photo."  
  
"Un. I will try." Ilya replied.  
  
At least Rider's contact lenses worked. She couldn't use her enchanted glasses while being photographed, and she had to take it off. What would happen to the camera and the employee if the mystic eyes of petrification were unleashed? Maybe the expensive camera would really get broken.

 

===============break==============

  
The local HCC leaders were having emergency meeting. They were reviewing the information about four individuals that were suspected to be Campione. They called the field agents and interviewed them.  
  
The source of their concern was not about the four individuals. It was about **the fifth**.  
  
They watched the CCTV of the hotel entrance. Only the blonde woman and white haired man entered the hotel at the first day. But suddenly the violet haired woman and the mafia guy appeared from inside and exited hotel the next day. There were no indications of how they entered the hotel for the first place.  
  
More importantly, suddenly, a fifth figure appeared on screen. The people around seemed to treat it like normal person. This one was more important because the reports never mentioned the fifth.  
  
But the recording was blurred, and only around that person. The camera couldn't show its detailed appearance, only that it was a little short.  
  
Other agents interviewed also couldn't help. They somehow didn't remember that person. Only that this person existed, talked, interacted with other people. Somehow, this person was always dismissed as unimportant, normal average person. Somehow, the agents never bothered to put the fifth into the reports.  
  
When they tried to approach directly, the agents always forgot the objective. They always forgot to ask about that person to the four individuals.  
  
Even asking the other normal guests and employee yielded few result. The only useful information was from the bartender who remembered that he refused to serve 'her' drinks because she was underage. And other guests that met 'her' in the woman toilet remember that this person was a girl.  
  
They switched to modern tools. Using high quality camera or handycam, they tried to capture 'her' image. All they got was blurry image shaped like a little girl.  
  
Was it the subordinate child god mentioned before?

 

=============break==============

  
Archer managed to find an underground dealer and proceeded to make all sorts of identification papers for five of them. Poor Berserker was being discriminated and would never pass the immigration normally. So he didn't get any. It was the sixth day of their stay in Kumamoto.  
  
These were the names on their passports :  
  
**Iriya Suviel Ainsvern  
  
Germany  
  
10 years old  
  
.  
  
Astoria Sheiffer  
  
United Kingdom  
  
23 years old  
  
.  
  
Eimiah Archanam  
  
United Kingdom  
  
26 years old  
  
.  
  
Stantavo Lein-ser  
  
United Kingdom  
  
31 years old  
  
.  
  
Matilda Raidah  
  
United Kingdom  
  
21 years old.  
  
.**  
  
Archer argued that the fake names would hide their class. People would not be suspicious when hearing them calling each other by titles, blaming poor hearing or accent.  
  
It's not like that they could call each other by their true names. People with sufficient knowledge could deduce their identity after hearing the clues.  
  
But if they accidentally slipped their real names (especially in Ilya's case), the eavesdropper would confirm it with the written record, and thought that he misheard.  
  
There were many types of pronunciations and accents around the world, after all. So people would assume that he was not called Archer, but Archa, short for Archanam.  
  
It was difficult to find a name to replace Medusa, but eventually they used a whole different name. It was better than being found out.  
  
They would explain that they called each other by last name as a habit, or quirk, or eccentricity.  
  
"Don't worry. People don't question weird sounding names or unusual names. Especially Japanese, they will not find anything wrong with the names of foreigner." Archer smirked, commenting about the bizarre name.  
  
Also, they made a cover story for themselves. Or, Archer did.  
  
Archer was a journalist and volunteer for international organizations. He had retired and opened online business now. This would explain his familiarity in traveling around.  
  
Saber was a heiress of a wealthy noble family in England. She worked as career woman in multinational company for a while, rejecting her family wishes. And then she met Archer and they eloped. Her family was still hunting her and wanted to take her back.  
  
Ilya was Saber's niece from her older sister. The fictional older sister married to a fictional noble family in Germany. Both of Ilya's parents died in mysterious and suspicious traffic accident, something heavily suspected related to family feud. Before Ilya became another victim in 'Ainsvern clan' succession conflict, Saber took her and became her guardian.  
  
Ilya was still potentially targeted for assassination. The Ainsvern family was evil. The members of that family would want to kill Ilya to eliminate other potential heir.  
  
With two families targeting them, it made a nice explanation if they were wary and suspicious.  
  
The three of them were family, and they were visiting Japan as tourists.  
  
Lancer was an ex-soldier that now worked in security business. He was friends with Archer after meeting him few years ago. He was tagging along in their trip because he was worried.  
  
Rider was Saber personal assistant. She was working as secretary and Ilya's caretaker.  
  
To strengthen their cover, they rented another two rooms. One was for Lancer. Another one was for Ilya and Rider. The first room they rented was for Archer and Saber, the supposedly married couple. Of course in reality everyone was sleeping in the first room. Or it could be said that only Ilya and Saber really slept.  
  
"Amazing! So this is the difference between professional and amateur. You can make a solid backstory for cover that is so believable!" Ilya liked spy movie. She had made a simple backstory when infiltrating Emiya House, an event that felt like ages ago. Of course, she didn't really need to lie too much.  
  
"As expected of a man who make a plot to kill his younger self!" Ilya said smiling.  
  
"Kohokkkk." Archer's metaphorical heart got stabbed

 

=============break===============

  
Even if they got all their false name and cover story, there was still time needed to process everything and made the identification papers. Passport, driving license, marriage certificate, bank account. They had no choice but to stay in this city for a few more days.  
  
On the seventh day of their stay in Kumamoto city, Ilya and company was having lunch at a certain restaurant. This restaurant offered private dining room with a view of Suizenji Garden, a famous tourist attraction in Kumamoto.  
  
Suizenji Garden was a spacious landscape garden with a beautiful view. It had a big pond in the middle. The view from the restaurant is breathtaking.  
  
When they had finished eating however, a note was delivered to them. It said : 'Please do not worry about the restaurant bill. But in exchange, may we humbly request a little of your time for a meeting.'  
  
Ilya inspected the paper. It was a high quality, expensive paper. The handwritten note was flowing with elegant style.  
  
"What do you think?" Ilya asked her Servants. They instantly guessed that this was from a group of magi tailing them.  
  
"We already know that they are affiliated with government. And they are showing no hostile intent so far. It is good to understand their motives." Saber stated her opinion.  
  
After brief discussion, they sent a reply to agree to the meeting. If the magi group lied, they could kidnap one and interrogate him under hypnotist.

 

=============break=============

  
Kaori was a young hime-miko of Kumamoto region. She was born and raised in Kumamoto city. She was 16 years old, and in the first year of high school. She had a small than average body and short hair. Her face was not overly beautiful, but people had said that her face was the type that would brought calmness to the beholder.  
  
As a student, her grades was average. as a hime-miko, she didn't really have powerful ability. She was mostly a normal girl living peacefully.  
  
She loved her city very much.  
  
And in a moment she would be in a meeting that might decide the fate of her home.  
  
_'Why do I volunteer for this. Oh yeah it is because I think my ability will be useful_.'  
  
She had the innate ability to detect lie. Hopefully this would help HCC to gain more information from the target. But it was not her ability that was admirable. It was because she volunteered. Most of her peers were not brave enough to volunteer themselves.  
  
The objective of this meeting was not only to get information, but to request help. Kaori was not expert in negotiation and not skilled with words, but she was confident that her sincerity would compensate.  
  
_'I will even get on my knees and prostate on the floor'_  
  
She gave last check to the electronic devices she carried. Her superiors would be listening and recording the meeting.  
  
Her heart was pounding loudly. Cold sweat dropped to the floor. She entered the private dining room and took the sight.  
  
Five persons were sitting. Two women in Kaori's right side, two men in the opposite side, and a child at the head of the table facing Kaori.  
  
Kaori had memorized the names of the people sitting here except one. HCC had found out their names from the hotel guestbook.  
  
The white haired tanned man, Arima Kiritsugu, was wearing a black shirt and white trouser. He looked relaxed and was studying Kaori with interest.  
  
The other man, Stantavo Lein-ser, was eyeing her with disinterested attitude. He was wearing blue t-shirt and brown leather jacket, and jeans underpants. Despite her apprehension, it looked like he would not flirt with her at this meeting.  
  
The violet haired woman with glasses, Matilda Raidah, had neutral expression. She was wearing long sleeved blouse in black color. And a white skirt.  
  
The blonde woman, Arima Guinevere, was wearing a white shirt and blue skirt. She had stern expression and a sharp stare.  
  
And the last one... was a young girl. Short, small. But she couldn't register her other characteristics or appearance, not even the clothes she wore. Only that she knew that the girl was wearing them.  
  
She felts nervous when all five persons in the room were gazing at her. "A .. a... a... ano! My name is...K-Kaori... Kaori Suzuhara. N-n-Nice tooo meet yhouuu!"  
  
Someone chuckled. Kaori's heart felt like it would explode from shame. Only introduction and she already messed up!  
  
"Come and sit down." The blonde woman said to her.  
  
Kaori already knew that these people were not normal. But to look at them closely like this really brought things to perspective. Her sixth sense was giving warning signal like crazy , telling her that these people were dangerous, incredibly dangerous.  
  
After she sat and calm down again, she tried to salvage the situation. "I am hime-miko that comes from this city. I am now sent here by my organization to represent them. If you are willing, we humbly request your honorable selves to enlighten us on some matters."  
  
_Good. I say it well. Now to see their reaction_.  
  
Unexpectedly, their faces were blank, confused, seemingly not understanding the matter.  
  
The blonde woman spoke again. It seemed she was their spokesperson. "Very well. We will answer the questions that your organization have. But."  
  
The feel of pressure intensified. How could one person exert this much pressure? She felt like facing a king. _Is she really a king? Might she be the Devil King ?_  
  
"You have to answer our questions first. And don't even try to lie or give half-truth."  
  
Kaori repeatedly nodded like a broken toy.  
  
"Good. First question. What is a hime-miko? "  
  
_We are starting from the beginning? This will take long..._  


 

==========break==========

  
Ilya was quite happy. They got a free lunch. The magi group was giving free information. And this world was relatively safer compared to her home world.  
  
After questioning the young girl with variety of direct and subtle questions, they now knew that the magi in this world call themselves mages. They invoked the gods' name to realize Mystery. And they were less brutal in dealing with common people. Other than memory manipulation and hypnotism, they didn't do anything else to hide magic.  
  
The subject of magic was also treated like a religion or tools. Not like research to gain knowledge or reach Akasha. Ilya was relieved. The chance of magi trying to dissect her had decreased significantly.  
  
They also asked about the Clock Tower or its counterpart. Apparently there was no single central institution that control mages around the world. The mage associations were many and diverse, each competing with other organizations. The exception was Japan where one single organization encompass the whole country.  
  
They also discreetly asked about Einzbern and Tohsaka family. The young girl didn't know about that names and had to contact her superiors. Ilya permitted her to ask, and the reply came. It seemed her superiors also didn't know. Ilya would take the optimistic view and assumed that maybe in this world Einzbern and Tohsaka didn't exist.  
  
_Weird, being happy after knowing that one family didn't exist,_ Ilya thought to herself  
  
"I think we are finished for now. It is your turn to ask." Saber said. Really, Ilya even asked about Kaori's personal information to have fun. The girl was shamefully confessing all of her dirty romantic fantasy earlier.  
  
"Yes... ummm. Are you... a King?" Kaori fearfully asked Saber.  
  
_Wow. How does she know that? How much does she know?_ Ilya got curious. Maybe she underestimated her organization, this 'His Story Is Compiling Committee'.  
  
"Yes I am." Saber coolly replied. Her honor as a king dictated that she honestly answer that question.  
  
"Please understand that we cannot answer some questions and we have secrets that we wish to keep." Archer interjected.  
  
Kaori turned to Archer, "Then ... Arima Kiritsugu-sama. Can you also answer a question?"  
  
At this point Ilya couldn't help but laughing.  
  
"Forgive us. But that is merely a fake name. You may call me that for this meeting, but next time I will have different name." Archer said. "Now, your question?"  
  
"Oh. Yes. Are you... a ... a... cam...pi...on..."  
  
The last part is unclear but she was basically asking if Archer was some kind of champion. Ilya telepathically informed Archer. Well Ilya had to hand it to this organization. What else was EMIYA other than Champion of Justice?  
  
Archer smirked. "Oh. How do you know? Yes, I am a fool that become 'champion of justice'." He used the english word for 'champion of justice'.  
  
Kaori's face looked stiff somehow. "Then what about... um ... Lein-ser -sama? Are you the same as Guinevere-sama and Kiritsugu-sama?"  
  
It seemed their organization had a Seer with good talent. They could see the nature of Servants.  
  
"I did not become one by being foolish like two of them, that's for sure. I do battles. The fight that was sung by bards. A feat only told in legends. That was how I ascended to the Throne." Lancer haughtily replied. Saber looked offended being called 'foolish', but she said nothing.  
  
"Eeeh!!! Eeeh!!! Umm how about you, Raidah-sama?" Kaori seemed surprised. Why?  
  
Rider pondered for a second and answered. "I did it differently from normal, and I can't say that my life story is heroic. But I suppose that what I did is enough to become a legend."  
  
Yes, They were all Heroic Spirit that reached the **Throne of Heroes** , because they did something extraordinary in their life. Archer was irregular but no matter what he said, he earned his place.  
  
"That... that means... all four of you... are the same? With same power?"  
  
"Of course not." Saber said with serious tone. "Each of us differs. While we have relatively equal existence, each of us have specialty and personal strength. If one of us fight, we will be evenly matched and the winner of the battle will depends on many factors."  
  
_Yup. That's the nature of Servant Class,_ Ilya thought silently.

 

=======break=======

  
The local branch of HCC were in uproar. They were listening to the meeting and analyzed the conversation.  
  
Campione was a King. The woman admitted that she was a King.  
  
Campione was italian for english word Champion. The guy confirmed it by saying he was "champion" in english.  
  
Campione was the child of the Fool Epimethius. He admitted that he was a fool.  
  
Campione did grand battles that could be sung in legends. And they admitted that they gained kingship through it. (What else the word throne means?)  
  
And finally they admitted that all four of them were Campione. What else could she meant by saying "Equal, but different strength"?  
  
And the signal from Kaori told that there was no single lie.  
  
A Campione was very rare, even rarer than the descent of Heretic God. And now there were four appearing at the same time, together?  
  
They quickly made a report to the highest echelon. The appearance of four Campiones was a very big news.

 

=======break=======

  
"Then may I ask. What is your intention?"  
  
"Pardon me. What intention?" Saber asked with confused tone.  
  
"Why did you come here. Will you do anything thay may destroy the city... or will you destroy Japan itself..." Kaori was saying with flustered voice.  
  
"No. We don't have any hostile intent. We are merely passing through and sightseeing." Saber replied. She projected honesty and integrity in her voice. This seemed to calm the young girl to a degree.  
  
Ilya was wondering. Why were they seemed so afraid? They even only sent one girl, as a non threatening gesture.  
  
"We are very grateful for your mercy. Then, I representing History Compilation Committee, wish to request aid to this group. Are you the leader of this group?"  
  
The air stilled. The atmosphere became heavy. Lancer and Rider nonchalantly stared at their companions. Ilya, Saber, and Archer exchanged glances with each other. Archer soon shrugged his shoulders, folded his hands and closed his eyes. Apparently he gave up the leader position.  
  
Kaori was paying attention to the group dynamic. So it seemed the three person were the most influential, and the other two deferred to these three. 'Kiritsugu' was influential but he deferred to 'Guinevere' and ' **the fifth** '. But ' **the fifth'** was more influential than four Campiones? Kaori remembered that she had not questioned the fifth person. She always forgot that the young girl was there.  
  
She didn't even know her name. The HCC had give her codename ' **the fifth** '.  
  
_Is she a Campione too? Impossible, she is just a young child. She is not important. She is just another face in the crowd... wait what? Is this an authority to blend in and be unnoticeable?_ Kaori shook her head to focused her mind.  
  
Saber finally relented after a silent exchange of staring with Ilya. "She is the leader. I am serving her as advisor. All her decisions will be consulted with me. You may speak your request. " Saber was a sore loser.  
  
"You... all four of you serves her?" Kaori asked, in disbelief.  
  
Ilya cheerfully replied, "Of course! They are the Four Heavenly Kings. Before you can face me, you have to defeat them first!"  
  
The Servants didn't contradict Ilya's statement. It was technically true after all. They existed to protect Master.  
  
"Khh. You. Can I... ask... your name?" Kaori said with difficulty.  
  
"You can call me Iriya. I am the last boss ohohoho." Ilya was reading too much shonen battle manga lately. The one where the protagonist have to fight with opponents, in stages, starting with small fries, to the higher lieutenant, to twelve divine generals, to the four heavenly kings, and finally the last boss.  
  
But usually, in stories, the last boss is the Devil King ( **Maou** )  
  
"Are you... a devil king?" Kaori strained herself to focus. She managed to ask Iriya again.  
  
Ilya was still thinking in the terms of manga, and she thought that yes, if these four Servants were Four Heavenly Kings , then she was the Devil King. "Yes, you can call me that." _Too bad I didn't bring a paper fan. I could've pose with it as Devil King._  
  
Kaori sent signal that she detected no lie. _But how can it be?_ A Devil King was another title for Godslayer. _A Campione who is served by four other Campione?_  
  
So Kaori asked for confirmation.  
  
"She is stronger than the four of you?"  
  
Two voices answered reflexively.  
  
Archer: "Not really"  
  
Saber: "Debatable. "  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Rider broke the silence. "I believe I have a small chance to win if I am lucky. But I don't want to risk my life to prove it."  
  
"Ha! The little runt kicked my ass. I have no excuse!" Lancer said, then chugging a glass of beer. For the record, he already drank three bottles of beer all this while.  
  
"She will have trouble with me. She is still young and lack experience to use her powers. But I will eventually be defeated. Better admit it now than getting evaporated later." Archer said with sarcastic tone.  
  
Saber was silent. When everyone stared at her, she finally spoke, "Regretfully, we will not know who will win if I and Master fight. I will not ever fight Iriya. Thus the question is irrelevant. "  
  
"Saber you sore loser..."  
  
Ilya's sentence was cut by Saber. "Now I believe you have request?"  
  
Kaori was surprised hearing the word 'Master', but she already delayed too long. "Yes... it is coming here... to this city." She tried to explain but her nervousness came back with full force.  
  
Ilya and company assumed that Kaori referred to the godzilla they had heard. Not difficult, since the topics of conversation in HCC was only about Ilya's group or 'the coming disaster' lately.  
  
"Are you talking about that? The one who brings disaster wherever they go?" Saber asked.  
  
"Yes. It is true. They are strong. We humans are helpless against them. No mortal magic or modern weapons can injure them. Thus we beseech you. Please help us."  
  
_Wow it looks like this world is not so safe after all. There are infestations of giant monsters? Why didn't the world get in panic?_ Ilya thought to herself.  
  
"You hide the truth from common people and civilians. They know nothing about this." Archer surmised.  
  
"It is true. There is nothing they can do and it will only cause panic." Kaori admitted.  
  
"Why didn't you call that superhero, John Pluto Smith?" Certainly from the news, he seemed to regularly fight these monsters. Was he unique or is there any other superheroes?  
  
"Or the others?" Ilya gave a probing question.  
  
"John Pluto Smith-sama can certainly handle the situation. However he is in faraway land, and Campione generally don't go to other country. "  
  
_Eh Campione? What is that? I think I heard that somewhere_... Ilya thought.  
  
"And Her Eminence Luo Hao is... well she is geographically the closest, but we try not to depend on her. The aftermath is..." Kaori's voice became softer and inaudible.  
  
_So there are others. But what is that weird sounding title? Eminent?_  
  
"And you are already here. You have the ability to defeat it, right?"  
  
_Huh? Huh?_ Ilya's brain couldn't catch up. Were they thinking that we were superheroes in disguise?  
  
"Of course we can." Saber answered with certainty.  
  
"That's a relief. Actually, there is more. We think it is hunting for you. It may arrive tonight by our estimation. Please use unpopulated area as your battlefield. There is a national park..." Kaori busily took out a map and started pointing at it. Saber was paying attention to the map and her directions.  
  
Oh well. Ilya decided to play along. _Maybe I should use costume? What about the mask?_ Ilya was reminded in her short days as magical girl _. I can make a replica with magic, but there is no defense point_. Maybe she should check out Gate of Babylon?  
  
_Ah! Superheroes identity must be secret._ "Hey Kaori." Ilya smiled sweetly. "I don't mind helping but you know the usual rules. Right? Don't reveal our identities."  
  
Kaori's face was pale seeing Ilya's Scary Smile. "Y-Y-Y-Yeeeesss. O-on our honor. We will not tell other organizations. Y-Your secret safe with us." It was a mystery why she could see Ilya's Scary Smile but couldn't remember Ilya's face.  
  
After that, Kaori managed to leave the restaurant. Her movement was a bit stiff and her face drained of blood, but she would be okay.  
  
Ilya turned to Saber who was studying the map. "So, the godzilla will come to us. I wonder why. Where should we wait for it?"  
  
Saber pointed to an area on the map. "Here. Away from city. A wide clearing, flat ground. Good for wide scale battle."  
  
"We are fighting giant monster though, but I guess it is the same thing. How do we get there?" Lancer asked.  
  
"I believe I know how. I have seen Gilgamesh using it while fighting giant monster." Saber reminisced. Her eyes looked to a scene from distant past.  
  
"""Huh?""""

 

===============break=============

  
The same day. The time was now 11 in the evening. Ilya was eating dorayaki while sitting on the seat of Vimana.  
  
Vimana was the aerial vehicle stored in Gate of Babylon. It was used by Gilgamesh when watching Caster became gigantic monster in the 4th Holy Grail War. It was perfect for this situation.  
  
Ilya was wearing Gilgamesh Golden Armor. Somehow it adapted itself to suit her body. She was using the Veil of Isis as a mask.  
  
The other four Servants were standing around her in relaxed state. Berserker was still in spirit form.  
  
Saber had summoned her armor and also a silver face-helmet, similar to Lancelot's helmet.  
  
Archer was wearing his usual armor and red shroud, and now he added a black helmet that covered his face. He traced that helmet himself.  
  
Lancer was forced to wear a blue face-helmet, provided by Ilya. It was a good treasure and he should be grateful.  
  
Rider already had her blindfold so she was not wearing additional equipment on her head.  
  
Ilya didn't bother hiding Berserker face. What could she do to hide his identity? Anyway, he would not do anything tonight.  
  
To kill Godzilla, Ilya calculated that the only one that could damage it was a powerful long range attack. That meant Lancer and Berserker was doing nothing this time. Well, Lancer could throw that spear and Berserker could hack godzilla's foot, but those things were not too effective for killing giant monster.  
  
They were now in a world where giant monster existed. Unlike her home world, it seemed the movies here was based on truth. But why different policy? Japan pretended to not knowing about giant monster but making movies about them. USA celebrated her superheroes that defeated giant monsters on regular basis. Maybe because Japan didn't have local hero? So the movies were propaganda so Japanese citizens would believe that giant monsters were only fiction?  
  
But then why reporting them in international news section?  
  
Ilya broke her reverie. It didn't matter. What was important now was to kill the giant monster. Other things could be investigated later.  
  
So, where was it?  
  
If it was big, then we should be able to see it...  
  
Suddenly, something was felt. An aura of divinity. A beacon of prana. This feeling...  
  
A Servant!  
  
Why was a Servant here? Was there a Holy Grail War happening? Was this world also able to summon Servant...  
  
"Ilyasviel!" Saber's voice made her go back to the situation at hand. "Decide quickly. Escape or Engage?"  
  
Too late. The Servant had arrived in front of them. Flying through the air, he stopped when his distance from her was 50 meters  
  
He stopped approaching because he sensed a threat from Archer. He was already ready with a bow and sword-arrow nocked.  
  
"Greetings. This is a fine night for a death-match, don't you think so?" The Servant spoke to them.  
  
Ilya cut to the point. "So, you wish to fight?"  
  
"Yes. A worthy foe is hard to come by. I hoped that you may quench my thirst of battle. I sense you from far away and... hmmm?" He looked perplexed.  
  
So he was specifically pursuing us? Then there was no use to escape, he would try to chase. Then, better to eliminate the threat early.  
  
"Saber, prepare to fight." Ilya gave command.  
  
All four Servants now stood in alert position, battle ready.  
  
The Unknown Servant was looking at her intently. "I got confused for a second because you hide your aura. But you can't deceive these eyes of mine. Come! Let's fight and... what? You are just a child?"  
  
"You are the one who is a child!" Ilya shouted.  
  
Yes. The Servant facing them was a young boy. He couldn't be older than twelve. He was a boy but he had feminine face. A short hair with two buns. His body was wearing golden armor and red sash. A big gold ring was worn on his body, awkwardly hanging on one of his shoulder. He held a spear, and on his feet were a pair of burning wheel.  
  
Maybe the wheels were Noble Phantasm to fly?  
  
"The child god Nezha. Killing a dragon when he was seven years old. I guess he really is a child heroic spirit." Archer supplied the information.  
  
Lancer and Rider nodded in recognition. They knew the myth and legends of the heroes that reached the Throne. In contrast, Saber irregularity made her ignorant of heroes beyond her time and place.  
  
"I guess his class is Lancer eh? I think this will be my turn. Oi kid! What do you say we fight?", Lancer twirled her spear, as he stared at Nezha.  
  
Heroic Spirit Nezha was studying Lancer. And then his focus switched to Saber, and then to Archer, and then to Rider. He widened his eyes in realization.  
  
"I see. I see. Interesting! What a unique Authority! I don't know from what god you usurp it. So, fighting them is the same as fighting you. Very well. I accept."  
  
Ilya was a little confused because she didn't know the meaning of that, but there were more important matters. She watched as Lancer did something with runic magic and step down from Vimana.  
  
"Come and follow me kid! We will fight at the ground!" Lancer was free-falling. He slowed down his fall near the ground by using magic, and landed gracefully. Nezha was following him, he flew freely in the air.  
  
Saber looked down watching the impending battle. "We will let Lancer fight him and get a measure of his abilities first. Archer, can you tell me of his legends and abilities?"  
  
"He is Nezha, one of the character in Chinese Classics ' ** _Investiture of the Gods'_**. His power is on par with Sun Wukong." Archer also looked down, still holding bow and arrow.  
  
Lancer and Nezha began fighting. Lancer was using his spear to thrust at Nezha repeatedly, but Nezha could block all of them with his own spear. Their skills with spear was equal for now.  
  
"He has four weapons, the first one is **Fire-tipped Spear**. It can shoot fire."  
  
The two combatants were matching each strike, each thrust, blow by blow. They were dancing with different styles, Lancer with his technique learned under Scáthach , Nezha with a free style chaotic technique that showed Chinese martial arts flavor.  
  
Suddenly Nezha thrusted to the center. Lancer parried, but Nezha's spear emitted fire that burnt his body.  
  
"Aaaaargh. Damn it that hurts." Lancer leaped back. The front part of his armor had a burn mark. It was not a serious wound and could be healed in time.  
  
"One's weapon is an advantage. No one can fault using it in battle." Nezha said, advancing again. He certainly wanted to press his advantage, stacking wound after wound to Lancer.  
  
Archer continued explaining. " **Red Armillary Sash**. Can be manipulated to block or bind enemy."  
  
Nezha was tricked by a feint, and Lancer moved his spear. Gae Bolg would hit Nezha... but suddenly Nezha moved in acrobatic way, his feet freely walking on the air. He moved skyward and attacked from above.  
  
"And that is **Fire Wind Wheels**. Imagine it like flying shoes. He can move in three dimension while fighting. He can fly freely on air. And also..."  
  
Lancer was blocking Nezha's spear but then Nezha leaped back and made a motion like kicking. It didn't make sense, the kick would not reach...  
  
Lancer danger sense warned him and he evaded the burning wheel thrown at him. The burning wheel flew around, seemingly automatic, attacking him periodically. Nezha kicked the other burning wheel to him and Lancer dodged again.  
  
"It can be used like that. A flying vehicle and a deadly weapon combined. And it can be controlled remotely." Archer commented. He frowned, noticing something. But he didn't say anything about it and continued his explanation.  
  
Ilya and company's face became serious. They saw that the enemy was strong.  
  
Lancer was using all of his skills, but he was at disadvantage. Nezha could switch tactics instantly, doing acrobatic action that defied gravity, and shooting fire blast while thrusting his spear.  
  
"An **Universal Ring**. A very sturdy ring that can change size." Archer continued his explanation.  
  
Nezha jumped upward and threw Universal Ring at Lancer. Lancer blocked it, but the Ring was coming back and attacking him again. It kept attacking from different directions as if having a mind on its own.  
  
"And can be remotely controlled, like that." Archer added. "Not only his weapons, we have to be wary of his body..."  
  
Lancer was surrounded by Fire Wind Wheels and Universal Ring, and one of his foot got caught by Red Armillary Sash. He was blocking the Fire-tipped Spear with effort.  
  
"Oh what the hell! Kid, you have a bunch of toys, but you are not the only one with special weapon!" Lancer was gathering prana. His spear flared red demonic aura.  
  
"... in his legend, he is forced to commit suicide and his spirit leaves his mortal body..."  
  
Lancer unleashed his Noble Phantasm. He thrusted the red spear  
  
**"GAE BOLG!"**  
  
The thrust to the heart was unblockable. Gae Bolg reversed the cause and effect.  
  
Nezha tried to evade but the tip of the spear followed him. The thrust seemed to bend space and arrived at his heart.  
  
Nezha looked at his chest. The red spear had stabbed into his heart.  
  
Lancer pulled out his spear and leaped back. He was still chased by the golden ring and fire wind wheel. He couldn't stay still in one place for long. He tried to free his foot from the Red Sash but unsuccessful.  
  
"... and later on he is revived in a body made by lotus roots. The new body is immortal and indestructible. " Archer finished.  
  
Nezha fell to his knees clutching his chest. He began to chant spell words.  
  
" _O Mother. Mother, pray for your son, so he may be resurrected. O Mother, burn incense for my spirit. O Mother please build a temple for me."_  
  
The spell words sounded like a whining of a child to his mother.  
  
" _O Teacher, my father burns my temple. O Teacher, I want to live again. O Teacher, please give me a body."_  
  
He was a child begging something to the adults. That was how his spell words sounded.  
  
But Ilya could see with her new sharp vision. The heart began regenerating. The wound closed. Strength was coming back to Heroic Spirit Nezha.  
  
Lancer, still busy blocking flying weapons and finally freed of the sash, looked at his opponent. "Oh, crap."  
  
" _O Teacher, I am grateful for this body made from Lotus Root. This body is immortal and indestructible."_  
  
The healing was finished. Nezha got up from kneeling position and stood again. He soon chased Lancer around like before.

 

==============break==============

  
The local branch of History Compilation Committee was watching the battle.  
  
Of course, they had doubts about the claim that these people were Campiones. It may be more believable if four of them were subordinate gods and Iriya was the real Campione. In fact, some of them believed this was the correct assumption.  
  
But then how did they explain the contents of the conversation. A lot of things contradicted each other and they couldn't put 'Iriya Group' into any established model.  
  
So, they planned to see for themselves. They employed a lot of long range viewing method, magical or mundane. Camera, Drones, UAV, Seer, Scrying, Telescope. Even Satellite surveillance. Few more brave individuals were approaching closer to the place where the confrontation would happen, carrying many equipment.  
  
The first thing they noticed was a flying object cruising leisurely in the sky. It was wrapped in a film of magic layer that hid it from anyone not having magical energy. It floated to the air from the edge of Kumamoto City to the clearing in a certain national park.  
  
It was not a plane. It was more like a flying throne with wings. How on earth did this thing fly?  
  
There were five person on it. A short figure, assumed to be Iriya, was sitting on the throne. As usual, her appearance was blurry. The other four were standing in formation, almost like knights guarding their king. They were wearing armors and helmet, each one was different from the other.  
  
Why were they wearing armors? Never there was any story about Campione wearing armor. The closest was John Pluto Smith, but he was actually wearing costume. Was it to protect their identity? Were they Campione in hiding, and undetected until now?  
  
Soon, the Heretic God arrived. They exchanged words, but it's inaudible from afar. Then suddenly one of Iriya's Group was falling down, and chased by the Heretic God.  
  
They soon make a codename for Iriya's group. **Blue Knight** was for Knight in blue with red spear who was battling Heretic God. **Red Knight** was for Red-black Knight holding a bow. **Silver Knight** was for the knight in silver-blue. **Black Knight** was for violet haired woman in blindfold and black outfit, really everyone can see that she was Matila Raidah, but she got a codename for consistency sake.  
  
The identity of Heretic God was easy to deduce. Nataku, or in Chinese Nezha, the god from Chinese legends. He was the third son of Heaven Army General Li Jing, thus his title, The Third Prince ( **San Tai Zi** ).  
  
He was renowned of having great powers and could fight equally with Sun Wukong. Could he be defeated?  
  
Surprisingly, the **Blue Knight** was holding well against Nezha. That guy must not be human. There was no way a human could match a god in physical battle.  
  
Their battle was captivating the observers, a dance of spear against spear. Then Nezha used his weapons special abilities, and the battle became more beautiful. There were many beams of light, flash of fire, and sparks from weapon clashing that illuminated the night. Sounds of battle resounded throughout the area. Their battleground original condition couldn't be recognized anymore, wrecked by the power of their attacks.  
  
And then the **Blue Knight** managed to pierce the heart of Nezha with his spear. A deadly blow. He managed to give fatal damage to a god!  
  
However, Nezha was using an authority to revive himself. He soon rose again and locked the Blue Knight in battle.

 

===========break============

  
Archer peered down, gripping his bow hard on his hand. "An immortal. Just like Berserker."  
  
Ilya also studying the battle below them. "Even Heracles only has twelve lives. There must be a limit for him."  
  
Rider didn't exactly see, but she also pointed her face to the direction of the battle."How long do you think before Lancer died?"  
  
Ilya took a guess and spoke, "The Protection from Arrow skill is helping from the flying weapons, but there are limits. Five minutes?"  
  
Archer also told his estimates, "Five minutes at maximum, three at minimum."  
  
Saber had a troubled face. She took this enemy as serious threat. "We need to buy more time to discuss our plan."  
  
"Something is different about this Servant. He gives different feeling than usual Servants. And does he really have this high divinity?", Rider suddenly spoke.  
  
Saber nodded, she also noticed it. "The quality of the prana that composed the body seems higher and denser."  
  
Ilya also examined the enemy Servant below. "Yes, I see that. A higher quality Servant. Maybe they have different method in summoning Heroic Spirits."  
  
Archer spoke again, "Pay attention, Lancer is doing suicide attack."

 

===========break============

  
Lancer was having trouble, but at the same time he was excited. A difficult opponent, one who had famous legend, was now clashing with him.  
  
"I compliment you. Your skill with spear is not lower than mine." Nezha spoke between blows.  
  
"Hah! That's my line, kid! Not bad for a young one!" Lancer dodged another thrust. He needed to do something. He wanted to use Gae Bolg again but Nezha now know about that move, so he didn't give him opening.  
  
He would be defeated sooner or later, the capability of Nezha's flying weapon and that sash was too great. He felt slightly tired. If this kept going on, Nezha would get an opening to kill him.  
  
_I need to destroy one of them. Then the others' fight will be easier._ Lancer knew from experience that he didn't need to fear death in battle. His Master would easily summoned him back.  
  
He finally saw an opening, broke free and leaped back hundred meters. And then he sprinted for fifty meters, jumped to the air and pulled his spear in throwing stance. This would make him vulnerable to the flying weapons, and he would have no weapon to block.  
  
The spear flared red brighter than before.  
  
When using it as throwing spear, Gae Bolg would become Anti-Army ranked Noble Phantasm. It can't be evaded. It would crush anything on its path.  
  
The Fire Wind Wheels and Universal Ring were closing in on Lancer  
  
Lancer threw the spear and call its name. " **GAE BOLG!"**  
  
The spear was hurled to Nezha. It was charged with magical energy that would explode on impact. Red streak cut the air with godly speed.  
  
Nezha, realizing the danger of the attack, quickly took action. It was too late to call back Universal Ring. He could only do one thing.  
  
The Red Armillary Sash rapidly formed a shield in front of him. He braced for impact and  
  
**BOOOOOOOOOOM**

 

===============BREAK=============

  
"Lancer died.", Rider spoke in flat tone.  
  
Archer coolly observed the situation below. "Nezha is injured, but alive."  
  
Ilya also spoke, informing her Servants, "I got contacted seconds before he died. He says 'got one."  
  
"It means there are three more weapons.", said Archer. He nocked his arrow again, in case Nezha suddenly attacked them.  
  
Saber calculated their next move instantly, "Then we should discuss on how to defeat him. Ilyasviel, buy more time." She quickly estimated the one person suitable for the job.  
  
"Roger that. But if we are lucky, Nezha will already die when we finished talking.", Ilya speaks in her usual cold, flat tone.  
  
"Berserker. Get him."

 

============break=========

  
**History Compilation Committee POV**  
  
The HCC now must admit that Blue Knight must be a god or a Campione. There was no way he could fight like that if he was human.  
  
The opinions now were shifting to the theory that he was a subordinate god. Because he seemingly died, and there was no corpse.  
  
But others pointed out that Campione were human defying logic and could revive from dead.  
  
And at this point where every focus was on the Heretic God Nezha, with broken armor and blood tarnishing his body, there was a loud sound from somewhere.  
  
They instantly located the source of the sound. The source of the sound was falling from the flying object.  
  
A huge, tall figure in black, was carrying a too large sword made from stone.  
  
He crashed to the ground with a loud boom, kicking dust everywhere. And then he jumped.  
  
It was surreal to see a person jumped very high and very far. And he could do it gracefully with that big body.  
  
An information came from the agents. It was the subordinate god witnessed before.  
  
Hercules landed in front of Nezha.  
  
"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN
> 
> Noble Phantasm used
> 
> Vimana: Throne of the Heaven-soaring is a flying contraption passed from Babylon to India and recorded in the two epic sagas, Ramayana and Mahabharata, that is owned by Gilgamesh and contained within the Gate of Babylon. It is a golden and emerald ark, a high-tech Indian Noble Phantasm that would make even Area 51 pale-faced, fueled by a solar crystal, rutilated quartz crystals, that burns mercury as fuel. It surpasses the laws of physics by traveling at the speed of thought, and it can easily outpace a modern jet while Gilgamesh is simply playing around. It has a pilot throne that can be withdrawn in emergency situations, and a control column, which isn't used due to interference with the operation of the Gate of Babylon, is placed directly in front of it.
> 
> The Vimana can fly in zigzag, deploy its wings to go at high speed, has emergency evasion techniques to avoid crashing into another Vimana, has an optic camouflage, stealth functions, can intercept communications. It also includes descriptions of use of laser beams and biological weapons.
> 
> Gae Bolg: Spear of Piercing Barbed Death
> 
> With a technique that reverses the meaning of "cause and effect" in the order of things, the "result" that "the heart of the opponent has been pierced" is created earlier than the moment it is thrust. Accordingly, the "cause" that "the lance has pierced through the heart" is generated from it later. Without a great deal of luck (like Artoria), it can be said that this is a technique that determines "if it is released, the opponent is dead." However, against Servants like Heracles who can move even when their heart is destroyed, there is a small disadvantage. Compared to the Spear of Striking Death Flight, both the range of effectiveness and the destructive power are weakened. However, it is worth mentioning that "the magical energy cost is low." For having such a strong effect as "almost certainly will destroy the enemy's heart," without the need of a terrible amount of magical power, it becomes an excellent Noble Phantasm of extraordinary usability.
> 
> Gae Bolg: Striking Death Flight
> 
> The largest and most powerful attack delivered using Gae Bolg. The "attack that unleashes countless darts at the enemy" which legends speak of is Gae Bolg – Striking Death Flight. After accelerating through an approach run, Cú Chulainn takes to the skies and activates Striking Death Flight by hurling it towards the ground with all his might.  
> Different from Gae Bolg – Piercing Death Thorn, Striking Death Flight does not carry the property or concept of "always pierces the opponent's heart", but compared to Piercing Death Thorn, both power and area of effect are increased (intense consumption of Magic Energy). It is a technique that attacks the enemies together with the surrounding area, in a carpet bombing fashion. Even resilient bulwark or agile body are not immune to the power of Striking Death Flight; Gae Bolg will send the enemy horde flying. In legend, the demonic spear is said to split into 30 and pour down over the enemy, but it seems the number has increased after Cú Chulainn became a Heroic Spirit.


	7. 06. Vision: Overload

**06\. Vision: Overload**  
  
A girl with long and flowing dark brown hair was fidgeting nervously on her seat. She was not used being in the middle of a crowd. If somebody was asked to describe her appearance, he would say 'beautiful'. Her face projected the aura of refined nobility and her eyes shone with intelligence. She could be likened to blooming sakura flowers.  
  
She was Mariya Yuri, 15 years old. Enrolled as Third year student at Jounan Academy Middle School. She was member of Tea Ceremony Club. Currently she was wearing scarlet hakama and furisode worn over white kosode, the official outfit for a miko.  
  
She was also a hime-miko stationed in Kanto region. Her place of duty was just a small shrine only visited by locals, but she had no complaints about it. She also possessed a relatively strong ability of Spirit Vision.  
  
Just a few days ago, she received a vision of an Authority related to Genesis of the World.  
  
Because of that, the HCC ordered her to go to Kumamoto to help the local branch. Supposedly, a Campione was staying there.  
  
Her younger sister, Mariya Hikari, was tagging along as observer. Yuri actually objected, she thought that it would be too dangerous to get close to one of Raksasha Raja, but Hikari insisted. And the supervisor of Tokyo region just shrugged and let Hikari followed along.  
  
Now, Yuri and her younger sister were inside a room in one of HCC local base, with around 30 other hime-mikos. They were all gathered from around the country, each had some talents. Some had strong Spirit Vision like Yuri, others had future prediction, Divination, psychometry, and similar abilities.  
  
Mariya Hikari didn't have similar ability with the rest of them. Her power was named 'Disaster Purification', something in entirely different nature. She was twelve years old and still in sixth grade elementary school. Her hair was short and black. Just like her sister, Hikari also wore miko outfit. In fact, the majority of people inside the room wore miko outfit.  
  
The time was only 9 pm. Yuri and Hikari already had dinner before.  
  
The room was big and set up like audiovisual room. A big screen was set on one side of the wall, with four projectors showing four different displays, dividing the big screen.  
  
Yuri was sitting in one of the seat with Hikari sitting next to her. There were many hime-mikos around her, sitting and chatting with hushed voices. They seemed to be gossiping. There were many speculations on why they were gathered here.  
  
Of course, whatever happen must be related to the five individuals that showed up at Kumamoto city. Each one was special, and one of them must be a Campione.  
  
Sometimes there were excited voices of young girl screaming "kyaaa kyaa" like fangirl. Or a sigh of longing of a young girl dreaming about the gallant individuals. It couldn't be helped that hime-mikos were young girls, and the four persons mentioned before were dreamy.  
  
The fifth was ignored though. No one could see her appearance.  
  
The object of their fantasy was not limited to the two men, but also included the two young women. Sometimes there were voices saying "ah... onee-sama..." among them.  
  
Yuri already received a brief report summarizing the situations about the five individuals, now called "Iriya Group". Even Yuri had to admit, from what she saw in the photos, the four mysterious persons were dreamy.  
  
Yuri had only arrived this afternoon, but she was already invited to four different fanclubs (for four individuals). The members were not only hime-mikos but also included female members of HCC.  
  
But Yuri didn't join any. She knew that even though their outer appearance was harmless, Campione was a devil king. They were dangerous existence. They were tyrants. Yuri's own personal experience with Balkan Devil proved this.  
  
"So, which one do you think I should join?" Hikari asked Yuri's opinion while reading several leaflets. "I think that Stantavo is handsome, but his personality is too wild for my taste. I like Kiritsugu more. He feels more like an older brother type. I wonder why?" The leaflets were made by each fanclubs promoting their respective idol.  
  
"Hikari!", Yuri turned to her sister. "I told you we are not joining!"  
  
"Ena also like Kiritsugu more. I think that he is adorable somehow."  
  
Suddenly a young woman with long black hair and carrying a long rod-like object covered with clothes entered the conversation. She wore a school uniform unlike the other hime-mikos who wore miko outfit.  
  
She was Seishuuin Ena, the premier hime-miko and Yuri childhood friend.  
  
"Ena! You are also sent here?" Yuri spoke with surprised voice.  
  
"Yes. Well, I actually invite myself when I heard there is something interesting here." Ena said while sitting beside Hikari. "More importantly, do you think Kiritsugu and Guinevere really married?"  
  
"I hoped they are only siblings! " replied Hikari with cheerful tone.  
  
"Hikari! Ena!"  
  
"Come on Yuri, don't tell me you are not curious. Which one is which lover?", Ena said to Yuri while putting down her things.  
  
Yuri blushed and stammered "L-L-Lover?"  
  
"Of course. Two men and two women staying together. They must have done something interesting every night!" Ena said in conspiratorial manner.  
  
"Every n-n-night?" Yuri's mind imagined things and went wild.  
  
"They may even swap!" Ena teased.  
  
Yuri's head overheated. "Swapped? Shameful! Immoral! Devils! " Yuri's eyes looked blank, lost in fantasy. "Next they will not be satisfied and want more. They will demand tribute of young girls...", she murmurred in small voice.  
  
Yuri's eyes landed on the leaflets. "That's it! The fanclub is a ploy to gather the tributes for the devil king. This is the way to gather tribute without stealing others portion. Each have a fanclub so they can pick it, and not taking from other's fanclub!" Yuri grabbed the leaflets from Hikari's hand.  
  
"Hikari, I prohibit you to join any fanclub. You will end up as sacrifice for the devil. Your innocence. ..."  
  
Yuri's rant was interrupted by an announcement. Someone had taken a stage in front of the room and spoke to microphone.  
  
"Aah. Test. Test. Good evening everyone. My name is Sayanomiya Kaoru, heir of Sayanomiya family and History Compilation Committee Supervisor for Tokyo region. I am the person in charge for this operation tonight."  
  
The one speaking was a young woman dressed in man's clothes. She had delicate and androgynous appearance. Her hair was cut short like a man. She was young but she exuded the air of competence.  
  
Yuri stopped her speech and listened intently. The others hime-mikos were doing the same. The announcement would tell them their purpose here.  
  
"All of you already know about a group of individuals that appeared recently. They are suspected to be Campiones or Heretic Gods."  
  
Kaoru motioned for someone to come to the front. A hime-miko with short hair and gentle face walked to the front of the room beside Kaoru. "This person here is Suzuhara Kaori. A local hime-miko from Kumamoto."  
  
That hime-miko's face looked pale, Yuri observed from her seat, conveniently located at the front row. Maybe she was sick?  
  
"She braved herself and met the group today afternoon. She gained valuable information and survive the meeting. Give her applause!", Sayanomiya Kaoru said and clapped her hands.  
  
Sound of applause echoed in the room. _'Ah so that is why she is pale_ '. Yuri could understand her feelings. Meeting a Campione was truly a terrifying experience. The young girl awkwardly bowing and fidgeting from the attention.  
  
Kaoru motioned the hime-miko to go back to her seat. She continued speaking, "What we managed to guess from the conversation is that all five of them are Campione."  
  
Surprised gasp was heard throughout the room. There were many excited murmur and exclamation.  
  
Kaoru knocked the table in front of her repeatedly. "Silence please. Silence. Okay. Next, they seems to have a leader. 'The Fifth', a young girl, is the leader. Apparently she is the strongest one in the group, they claimed."  
  
This time the crowd surprised reaction got louder.  
  
"Silence. Silence. No, I will not answer now. Please listen to me first." Kaoru tried to get control of the crowd. "Next, we managed to get the name of 'The Fifth'. She is called Iriya." Kaoru waited a moment until the voice died down again. "Thus, we will call their group as 'Iriya Group'".  
  
Five Campione? A young girl as Campione? Yuri was in disbelief. Which one was more absurd of the two?  
  
The crowd was becoming noisy. "Silence. Order please. You are all hime-miko, not just rabid fangirls. Control yourself." After Kaoru said this, the noise disappeared. The fangirl hime-miko remembered about their duty here.  
  
"Now, Suzuhara-san not only managed to get contact with them. She also successfully negotiated with them. They agreed to fight the Heretic God that appeared in Kyushu around 4 days ago. Not only that, they agreed to hold battle at non-populated area that we pointed out."  
  
The screen now showed a map of the local area, a red circle marked the conflict site.  
  
"They will fight tonight. This is a good opportunity to see their powers. We need to know more about the authorities they possess. For that, we put surveillance method around the area, cameras and the like. Some of hime-miko and mages with farsight skill are deployed a distance close to the site."  
  
"And now for the real purpose that we gather you here..."  
  
Yes, this location was actually way out of the city, even farther from the conflict site. Of course it was safer than being closer, but why? Not only they had no special talent to see faraway, the distance was too great to do that skill.  
  
"Please look in front of you. The big screen will display four different footages from different cameras at various angle. They will switch point of view depending on the situation. So it will show Campione(s) fighting a Heretic God from four different views."  
  
Yuri was astonished by the technology. The screen now showed different sights, looking at the planned confrontation spot. One of them looked like a satellite view.  
  
"You don't need to observe with magic. We already have other teams doing it. What we want is information about their authorities. You are all gathered here because you have talent with Spirit Vision or related ability."  
  
What? But Spirit Vision couldn't be controlled at will. And it was best to try divining something by direct sight or direct contact. But to tell them to look at video footage...  
  
Kaoru looked at her audience who was now murmuring and protesting. "Yes yes I know. Direct line of sight. But honestly, do you want to go near a battle between Campione and Heretic God.?"  
  
Instantly, the whole room became silent.  
  
"Thought so. Anyway, we can't risk your lives and talent. So, there is no other choice. Please watch the screen and try to feel with your Spirit Sense. We know that the chance of vision is very low, but we will try anyway. Also, who doesn't want to watch this?"  
  
Several voices stated their agreement. Who didnn't want to watch their idols?  


=============break===========

  
Seishuuin Ena was chatting with her childhood friend Mariya Yuri, catching up on each other's news. Actually she was not really interested in joining fanclub. All she was interested in was strong people that she could fight. So she was now scouting to see whether these people are really strong.  
  
She didn't care about getting a vision to help the Committee. Her power was not specialized for that. True, she had some form of Spirit Vision, but it was not strong enough for this purpose.  
  
The hime-mikos in the room were relaxing, chatting with each other. They were on standby because there was still no sign of Campione or Heretic God. An earlier update said that Iriya Group had left the hotel but vanished somewhere.  
  
A little over an hour later, the screen switched to display something. A flying object was floating high in the sky.  
  
_What is that? That is so cool! Ena also want to ride that! Can Ena ask them to take her on board?_  
  
"They are wearing unusual outfit..." Yuri said from beside her. They were sitting with Yuri on the left, Ena on the right, and Hikari in the middle.  
  
"I think their costume is cool! With that airborne vehicle, they were like something from a movie." Ena said with excited voice. She hadn't watched too many movies, but she had seen enough from television.  
  
"Hmmm. I can't see what Iriya is wearing. It is in gold color..." Hikari was intently staring at the screen, now showing the Iriya Group close up. "And that formation... five different colors..." Hikari was thinking loudly.  
  
"Do you remember something Hikari? It may be important! " Yuri pressed her sister.  
  
"Ummm. Ah. I remember. They reminded me of Super Sentai (Power Ranger)!"  


========break=======

  
Sayanomiya Kaoru was discreetly listening to conversations in the room. You could never know where and when a prophetic vision happened. A hime-miko might utter a revelation while watching and not remember about it after.  
  
So she listened to selected few chosen for their strong talents. There were various recording devices at every corners of the room, but she wanted to listen directly. The exceptional hime-mikos were carefully arranged to sit on the front row. Kaoru sat at the side of the big screen, near enough to eavesdrop without being too obvious.  
  
She paid special attention to Mariya Yuri and Seishuuin Ena. Both were special in their own way, and the younger Mariya had special powers... and then she heard Mariya Yuri said "important" with alert tone. She sharpened her ears and listen.  
  
Power Rangers?  
  
She looked back at the screen. True, they were five person in different color costumes. Red, Silver, Black, Blue, and Yellow (gold). But their costumes were not uniformed. And Silver was not the standard color, sometimes the Sixth Ranger use silver color though. Usually there was Pink Ranger, for the only female member.  
  
The order was messed up. Red was not the leader, but Yellow. There were three females.  
  
They already had outlandish vehicle. Would a giant robot come out next?  
  
Kaoru told her thoughts to her subordinate, Amakasu Touma. He was assisting her for this operation. "What do you think?"  
  
"I would say that it is ridiculous notion. But everything about them is ridiculous that I cannot dismiss it outright. Even John Pluto Smith acts like a comic book superhero, so why not power rangers?"  
  
"I guess we can only wait and see." Kaoru ended the conversation and went back listening to the hime-mikos. She left Touma to write a report for the higher-ups. Apparently he wanted to assign a new code name or something.  
  
Blue Knight. Red Knight. Iriya Rangers. Well, she had no real objection to the code names. They were clear and straight, without any confusion. The new code names were announced to all of their agents and the hime-mikos in standby.  
  
After waiting for about an hour, the Heretic God finally came  
  
And then the **Blue Knight** fought him alone.  


===========break==========

  
Ena was watching the battle between the **Blue Knight** and Heretic God Nezha.  
  
It was fascinating.  
  
For Ena who trained in many branch of martial arts since childhood, she could see the level of the fight between them.  
  
They already mastered the art of spear wielding. Their skill already reached perfection. Unfortunately the video feedback didn't perfectly convey the battle. The frame couldn't capture the high-speed motion, the video was dim because of lack of lighting, and the screen was blurry from the magnification. Despite all of that, Ena could still recogize the combatants skill level.  
  
Ena stared at the screen, mesmerized. How many years until she could move a spear like that? What kind of practice she should do to be able to...  
  
Her thoughts stopped, interrupted by a change in the battle. The **Blue Knight** used a strange technique that pierced Nezha's chest. This feeling... that spear was special. A magical artifact. He didn't use his personal skill but the weapon's special attribute.  
  
Ena didn't care. She didn't think it was unfair. She herself used special weapon and Nezha also used his many formidable weapons.  
  
She half-listened to Yuri who was giving lecture to her sister about the nature of Nezha. She already knew the general outline of his legend.  
  
"Nezha was born as a son of Heaven Army General Li Jing and Lady Yin. He was the third son. One night his mother had a dream that a daoist put something in her stomach. Lady Yin was pregnant for three years until she finally gave birth to a lump of meat."  
  
"Li Jing who was furious thought that it is demon, and cut the meat with his sword. From the opening, a child, already grown up as three years old infant, came out from the meat. This signified his nature as semi divine and semi devil."  
  
"He always made trouble, so he got nicknamed, The Enfant Terrible. One day, he killed the dragon prince. His father was angry with him because he brought conflict between Li family and the Dragon King. To end the conflict, he returned the body he received from his parents by committing suicide."  
  
The Heretic God was using an Authority to heal his wound. Ena imagined if she fight the god, what method would she use to seal the immortality?  
  
"The spirit of Nezha came to his mother in a dream, asking his mother to create temple for him. His teacher said that by people worshiping him and burn incense for him, he could be revived. Lady Yin built the temple in secret, hiding it from Li Jing."  
  
"People began worshiping him and he got popular. He healed sickness and granted miracles to his worshiper. Eventually his father found out and destroy the temple, even when it was so close for Nezha's revival."  
  
"Nezha went to his teacher and his teacher created a new body from lotus root. An immortal body. Nezha hunted his father and wanted to kill him. Their conflict came to an end after another Daoist Sage intervened and forced them to make peace."  
  
Hikari asked a question, "if his body is immortal, doesn't it make him invincible? He can't be killed."  
  
The screen was now showing the **Blue Knight** jumped to the air and threw his spear. A loud explosion and bright light filled the display.  
  
"Well, Ena don't know. If it is Ena fighting him, I will hit him over and over until he die. Maybe they have the same idea."  
  
"Ah!" Yuri suddenly exclaimed. "The Blue Knight died."  
  
Really? The screen was still showing static. Nothing could be seen other than dust and smoke.  
  
An agent was listening to his earpiece and whispered to Sayanomiya Kaoru. Kaoru addressed the hime-mikos using the microphone. "Update of the situation. The Blue Knight was hit by Nezha's weapon and presumed dead."  
  
There were many murmurs in low voice discussing the latest situation.  
  
It seemed Yuri 'Saw' the death of **Blue Knight**. Ena wondered who was who in the Iriya Rangers. She could only identify Matilda.  
  
"I guess Iriya Group is in trouble. One of them has been defeated. ..." Mariya said with scared voice.  
  
"Hmmm..." Ena replied with non-committal answer. The battle could still go both ways. They still had four persons on their side. She turned her attention back to the big screen.  
  
The screen now showed Nezha. He was injured and bloodied. His golden armor cracked and the Red Armillary Sash missing.  
  
Did they aim to destroy the child god weapon one by one?  
  
Suddenly two of the display switched and showed a black shadow falling from the flying vehicle. It crashed to the ground in spectacular manner. Then it jumped.  
  
The display now zoomed in and followed its trajectory. It was a humanoid figure, black skinned, tall and muscular. For a giant figure, he was quite flexible, somersaulting in the air like that.  
  
_What is that he is holding? A sword? That THING? A huge slab of rock shaped into a sword?_  
  
"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"  
  
He landed in front of Nezha and loudly roared. His voice even reached the listening device, even though it was far away.  
  
"Update: Subordinate God Hercules. We think it is him." Kaoru said in trembling voice.  
  
The giant swung his arm. Nezha blocked with his spear.  
  
Nezha was sent flying.  
  
The Heretic God crashed to a boulder and disappeared in cloud of dust.  
  
"The Sixth Ranger has arrived." Hikari said with sparkling eyes.  
  
_So I guess they intended to use the same strategy as I would. Hit him until he drop dead._  


======break=====

  
"Amakasu...Amakasu!"  
  
Amakasu Touma broke free from his spellbound condition. He finally broke off his eyes from the screen and turned to his boss.  
  
Sayanomiya Kaoru apparently had been trying to get his attention for a while. She pouted and said "Your analysis of the fight." She stated her demand.  
  
Analysis? How could he analyze this? His tiny brain was still processing and taking in the sight on the screen. The middle aged man with glasses took a deep breath and started collecting his memory of the fight.  
  
After the initial strike which sent Nezha flying, Hercules chased him and swung his sword several more times, sending Nezha flying each time.  
  
It was thought that at this rate, it would be over soon. But Nezha managed to stand his ground after being sent flying five times. He was still only blocking by using his spear, but it appeared that he became stronger.  
  
Hercules was attacking with super strength. His sword strike was a blur. His slashes were coming from all directions. He chased Nezha around like wild beast.  
  
And Nezha was blocking that monster with only his spear. He had no room to maneuver, or to switch weapon.  
  
Hercules swung his sword horizontally. Nezha blocked, his spear held by two hands, his feet planted on the ground. Nezha was pushed back, but he stood his ground.  
  
And then the child god sent his first attack.  
  
The two now exchanged attack and defense with superhuman speed. It was too fast to follow. They moved away from place to place, wrecking the ground they stepped on. The earlier fight with **Blue Knight** also wrecked the ground, but the current fight was on another level entirely.  
  
"I think..." Touma said after taking a deep breath. "Nezha is still injured after that last attack by Blue Knight. That's why he is weaker earlier. Now he had recovered by using immortality, and then he can match his power with Hercules."  
  
"It still looked like one sided to me.", Kaoru squinted her eyes, trying to see better.  
  
"Nezha's movement is becoming more and more flexible. He is waiting for an opening to use his other weapons.", Amakasu said. The exact moment he said that, the battle situation changed.  
  
It happened exactly like he predicted. Nezha used Universal Ring to block Hercules overhead blow by one hand, his feet sunk to the ground. His other hand moved to stab Hercules!  
  
And it was stopped by Hercules skin.  
  
No wound. Not even a scratch.  
  
Nezha used the same tactics several more times, stabbing at different part of the body.  
  
All in vain. Hercules body was impenetrable.  
  
"What is that? Is it an Authority? " Kaoru asked.  
  
"Maybe. Hercules wore a skin from Nemean Lion. The skin is impervious to sharp weapon." He recounted a part of Hercules legend. "But I see no skin as his clothes... mysterious..."  
  
Nezha apparently realized that he would not be able to defeat Hercules at this rate, so he let himself blown away with Hercules attack. He righted his posture in the air, summoned his Fire Wind Wheel, and flew upwards.  
  
Hercules tried to reach him by jumping, but he easily avoided him.  
  
Nezha held the Fire-tipped Spear by two hands and took a stance in the air. He was gathering energy at the tip of the spear. It glowed fiery red.  
  
Nezha then launched himself downward, thrusting the spear, right to the middle of Hercules chest! Hercules didn't dodge, he met the attack head on, swinging his large sword from the side...  
  
"Hoooooooaaaaahh"  
  
"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"  
  
An explosion heard.  
  
Hercules chest was now a large gaping hole. It seemed that he was dead. His body was unresponsive. Unbelievably, his body was still standing.  
  
Nezha didn't fare any better. He got hit on the side by Hercules sword. The hit blew him away and he was crouching some distance away. There was a gaping wound on his left side. His spear had flown somewhere, and he summoned it back to his hands.  
  
The Enfant Terrible was still alert. It looked like he still wanted to attack Hercules. Why? Wasn't he dead?  
  
He was stopped by arrows shot from above and had to leap back. The arrows exploded when touching the ground.  
  
One of the display showed the flying vehicle. The **Red Knight** was shooting arrows with a speed beyond normal human. And that arrows were not normal!  


========break======

  
After Ilya had sent Berserker, Ilya and company started their mini conference.  
  
"What about Lancer? Should we bring him back?" Rider asked.  
  
"No. I feel safer if I can install him. And I don't want to use a lot of prana in this situation." Ilya answered, still surveying the battle below.  
  
"From what I see, there are two strategies we can use. His strengths are his weapons and his immortality. Either we destroy his weapon one by one, or we kill him quickly with anti-immortal weapon." Archer was tracking Nezha with his eyes and readying his arrow.  
  
This few nights, Archer didn't stay idle. When a sword maniac like him had access to humanity's biggest treasure vault containing innumerable legendary swords, anyone can guessed what would happen.  
  
Archer told Ilya to let out all the weapons collection inside Gate of Babylon so that he could record them. Swords, spears, halberds, axes, shields, maces, anything that could be classified as 'sword'. Many of them had already been seen before by EMIYA, but the collection was so vast that there were many more he had not seen.  
  
Ilya indulged Archer's request and let him see lots and lots of weapons, and she was also training at the same time. She rained weapons to Archer in controlled speed and let him traced them and blocked the torrent of weapons with their copies. They hadn't finished recording everything, but they already made sufficient progress.  
  
Anyway, he already had immortal killing weapons before, but now he had more!  
  
Saber didn't know that though. "You have weapon that can kill immortal? "  
  
"Yes. Anti-immortal, and also anti-divine. Cursed spear that prevent healing. Ilya also has them."  
  
Ilya's face became blank, a sign that she was accessing Gate of Babylon data. Saber's eyes narrowed, reminded of something. She dismissed the memory and continued discussing the plan.  
  
"To destroy his weapons, we need a very powerful attack. That sash is the weakest weapon but it can withstand anti-army Noble Phantasm. We need to hit it with powerful attack, but..."  
  
Saber indicated their surroundings. "We are being observed. By many. I guess it is this History Compilation Committee, but if there are other Masters... We should not show all of our skills."  
  
If there was a Servant, there would be a Master. And Holy Grail War. They must assume that they would fight other Servants later.  
  
"Then I guess I will attack. I have both immortal slaying and powerful attack, and enemies would not be able to guess my skill. So, what should I do?" Archer asked which strategy they would use.  
  
Saber replied, "Better to kill him quickly. Aim for the kill with immortal slayers. When it failed, attack him with A-ranked Noble Phantasm. After a few more attacks, switch back to immortal slayers. Repeat until he died. Ilya, prepare to back up Archer."  
  
"Oh. He managed to kill Heracles once." Ilya peered below. "Gate. Anti-immortal. 10." The weapons were ready inside her mind, she just needed to load and fire them.  
  
Archer shot some arrows to cover Berserker revival. They were low rank Noble Phantasm, but they were enough as a threat.  
  
" **Trace on**."  
  
When Berserker had fully revived , the former Counter Guardian traced a scythe and altered it into arrow.  
  
He aimed the arrow at The Third Prince.  
  
"I need him distracted so he can't avoid me." Archer said.  
  
Ilya smiled. "Alright. Heracles. **Go mad.** " The magic circuit in her body flashed red. She released her suppression of the Mad Enhancement. Berserker's true power was unleashed.  


=======break======

  
Mariya Hikari was watching the screen, entranced. This was a fight between divine entities. She felt lucky to be able to witness it. By right, she should not be here at all. She was only a young hime-miko apprentice and she didn't have the suitable skill. Only her connection to her older sister and the whim of Sayanomiya Kaoru let her be present.  
  
She didn't really understand the move and countermove, and the video framerate was not enough anyway. But she could imagine the power involved in the fight from the way it left destruction. The big boulder that turned into rubble, the ground wrecked only by footsteps, the many sparks when their weapons clashed.  
  
Hikari unconsciously entwined both of her hands in prayer. The latest situation was not looking good.  
  
That Hercules had been killed by a spear thrust coated in fire. Nezha was avoiding arrows and forced to jump away.  
  
Hikari still stared at Hercules. The Heretic God still treated him like a threat, so maybe...  
  
Her speculation proved true, the corpse was glowing red and moved.  
  
Hercules body regenerated. The wound closed, like watching a film being rewind. _A time reversal?_  
  
"Immortal...", someone said, her voice echoed in the silent room.  
  
_A fight between immortals?_ The winner would be the one who exhausted his lifeforce first?  
  
Suddenly there was a shout, and one of the hime-miko pointed at the display at upper right. There, it showed the **Red Knight** holding a wicked looking scythe. He made it into arrow and nocked it.  
  
**"HARPE! THE IMMORTAL SLAYER HARPE!"**  
  
Another hime-miko suddenly entered trance, shouted, and fainted. She was soon evacuated by the medical staff.  
  
"Harpe, a weapon granted to Perseus to kill Medusa. It can kill immortal." Her big sister Yuri murmured. Hikari was grateful for the information, but it looked like Yuri was speaking monologue.  
  
_Perseus' weapon? So that means Red Knight is Perseus or usurped it from Perseus?_  
  
Suddenly the display on lower left caught her attention.  
  
Hercules body changed, his muscles swelled, and somehow Hikari knew that his power increased.  
  
"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"  
  
Hercules screamed. Hikari's heart felt like it stopped when she heard it.  
  
_It was shocking. I saw him from far away using video footage, it was blurry and sometimes out of focus. The quality of the sound was very bad. But I felt genuinely afraid. I want to escape. I don't want to be here. I want to go home._  
  
He was still screaming. It was like a howl from insane warrior. She heard several whimpers from other hime-mikos.  
  
"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"  
  
With an explosive roar, Hercules charged to Nezha.  
  
This time, Nezha threw his Universal Ring to the air and blocked Hercules attacks with his spear. The Ring was attacking Hercules but he didn't seem to notice. Nezha and Hercules clashed their weapons, but this time Nezha always pushed back.  
  
Nezha could only block. Hercules swung horizontally like typhoon, and slashed downward like waterfall.  
  
**CLANG!**  
  
Hercules sword smashed Nezha from above. Nezha could only hold his spear with two hands and block. His feet sank to the ground. Hercules raised his sword overhead and slashed downward again.  
  
**CLANG!**  
  
Nezha's feet sink lower and a crater formed around them. Hercules raised his sword again and...  
  
Nezha suddenly twist his body to the side. He barely avoided an arrow, but it still scratched him. But his stance was broken and..  
  
**CLANG!**  
  
He blocked Hercules sword but was smashed to the ground. He was now laying on his back. Hercules sword swung again.  
  
Nezha rolled over and avoided the sword strike, but several projectiles shot to his position and he must dodge again.  
  
The arrow shots was coming from the flying vehicle! It had moved its position so the **Red Knight** could aim for Nezha from the back! He shot again!  
  
**"GAE BUIDHE! THE YELLOW ROSE!"** There was a hime-miko shouting in trance somewhere. Hikari didn't bother looking around. Her eyes were transfixed to the screen. Actually, her eyes were moving between four screens, searching for the best action.  
  
Again, the arrow only scratched Nezha. He seemed to have good instinct. But another shots were coming at him, this time around ten projectiles. But each projectiles had different shapes?  
  
Nezha evaded the projectiles but Hercules was now upon him. Hercules swung his sword horizontally and Nezha was sent flying again. But this time he used the Fire Wind Wheels to correct his posture and escaped to the sky.  
  
"Update: The projectiles all have immortal slaying attribute or a curse that prevent healing." Kaoru said frantically.  
  
Hikari studied Nezha more intently. He appeared to have several scratches that didn't heal. Even the gash from Hercules sword earlier already closed, but the tiny scratches didn't heal.  
  
Nezha seemed to be out of breath. He had to escape to the air where Hercules couldn't follow. He seemed to say something to Iriya Group.  
  
"Look! Upper left!" Someone pointed. At the display, the **Red Knight** held a different sword. _It looks like a drill? Is that a mistake of camera distortion? How can a sword shaped like that?_  
  
The sword was changed to become thinner and longer, becoming an arrow.  
  
**"CALADBOLG! THE SPIRAL SWORD!** "  
  
Another shout. A sound of someone collapsing was heard from somewhere in the room.  


========break======

  
"Damn! He has good instinct." Archer and Ilya had shot several anti-immortal weapons but they were all avoided. Nezha sacrificed his ability to block Berserker to avoid being hit by the arrows.  
  
"Oiii. Don't you think that it is unfair to fight with more people?" Nezha shouted to them, floating in the air. At this point it was useless to shoot more, as he could just fly to evade.  
  
Ilya shouted back. "Hmmph. There is no shame in fighting with superior numbers. Just like you said, fighting them is fighting me, this is my ability. Blame yourself of not bringing more allies with you!" Ilya folded her hands and showed "Superior Pose".  
  
Archer ignored Ilya who was imitating Gilgamesh and said, "I need him to stay still, then I will hit him with this."  
  
**_"I am the bone of my sword"_**  
  
He traced **Caladbolg** and altering it into arrow.  
  
"Leave it to me". Rider stepped to the front. She shouted to Nezha. "Third Prince Nezha!"  
  
Nezha reflexively looked at her, wondering why she called him. Rider removed her blindfold and opened her eyes. **Mystic Eyes of Petrification** were activated and Nezha's movement became stiff. He directly saw her square shaped inhuman eyes. Like grey crystals, they were the highest rank among mystic eyes. Even if they couldn't petrify him completely, they were enough to freeze him for a moment  
  
"Still not enough, Ilyasviel!" Saber shouted, while telepathically conveyed what she wanted to Ilya.  
  
Gate of Babylon opened, and rained weapons that cut off Nezha's escape route. Archer nocked **Caladbolg II** and pulled his bowstring.  
  
All space around Nezha would be filled by rain of anti-immortal weapons. A small space was purposefully left clear on the center, for Caladbolg path. Nezha felt pressure to his body and his agility decreased significantly. He would not be able to escape. He must confront the attack head on.  
  
**"Caladbolg!"** Archer shot.  


=====break=====

  
Sayanomiya Kaoru was in very disconcerted state. Several hime-mikos had collapsed after having revelation and must be evacuated to the medical wing. Of course, she was worried about their health, but their revelations were more troubling.  
  
She initially thought that the job would be simple enough. If they could narrow down the nature of the Authorities, then they could guess from what god the Authorities usurped. Or if they were gods, what were their identities. And the low chance of any vision happening meant that Kaoru thought that she would not have to work at all.  
  
It was unfortunate that there was no vision during **Blue Knight** battle. So she was kinda glad when the first revelation appeared. When the **Red Knight** was using **Harpe** , she was sure that he was somehow related to Perseus. That was one down, she thought.  
  
But then he used **Gae Buidhe** , and if Amakasu can be trusted, it was a lance from Irish origin. It had attribute of a curse inflicting never healing wound.  
  
And then he used this drill-like sword, which according to Amakasu, also from Irish legends but owned by different hero, Fergus.  
  
Then there was that many weapons shot from the **Outlandish Flying Vehicle** , each one had anti-immortal attribute. By this time, the number of hime-miko who fainted reached nine.  
  
And now, rain of weapons fell down from the Outlandish Flying Vehicle, with circle shape, trapping Nezha. The **Red Knight** released his arrow and...  
  
Nezha thrusted his spear forward, the tip was blazing red, ...  
  
**BOOOOOOM**  
  
The screen became filled with light. After that it was filled with static.  
  
While waiting for the screen to be back to normal, she asked her subordinate. "What was that?"  
  
Amakasu Touma corrected his glasses. The ninja replied, "I guess the arrow is the ultimate attack. They trapped him so he cannot avoid, but Nezha meet it with his spear."  
  
The screen was back. The display showed that the Outlandish Flying Vehicle had been pushed back a little, possibly by shockwave. Nezha... He was crouching on the ground. Did the attack threw him back to the ground? She noticed something...  
  
She spoke to the communicator. "Zoom on Nezha's spear."  
  
The screen zoomed on the Fire-tipped Spear. It was unclear image, but she could see the change. Half of the spear tip had gone. _I don't know which one is more ridiculous, the arrow or the spear._  
  
Her thought was interrupted by a roar.  
  
"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"  
  
Hercules jumped and attack Nezha, who desperately tried to evade and dodge. This time Nezha looked tired and had difficulty reacting to Hercules assault.  
  
Suddenly a shout from one of hime-miko echoed in the room.  
  
**"HRUNTING. BEOWULF SWORD!"**  
  
And then the hime-miko fainted.  
  
Kaoru wanted to bang her head to the table. Even she knew who was Beowulf, a famous hero from England's ancient story. But how did **Red Knight** own that sword? Counting so far, he already showed four legendary swords. Did he get them from four different gods?  
  
She focused her attention back to the screen. Nezha was being pushed back, and now a red bullet shot from the Outlandish Flying Vehicle targeted him. He leaped back to evade both Hercules and the red bullet, but the red bullet changed direction and strike true!  
  
Nezha blocked the red bullet with his spear, but it exploded and he was blown away.  
  
_So that was Hrunting. It can track enemy like its legend_. She watched Hercules assaulting Nezha and noticed that another red bullet was shot. _Another one? He can shoot them more than once?_  
  
Nezha leaped back as before and blocked again, but the second bullet created bigger explosion than the first. Another projectiles launched from above, this time there were around ten, aiming for Nezha. They all had different shapes. Nezha avoided them and blocked again.  
  
Kaoru watched as the previous scene repeat itself, Hercules was assaulting, third red bullet shot, and Nezha desperately blocked it. However the third bullet explosion was even bigger. _Is it more powerful each time?_  
  
Nezha seemed to realize this too. His spear shaft was damaged at many places. If this went on, the spear would break.  
  
So when Hercules was coming for him, he did something different.  
  
He launched his Universal Ring and it enclosed the stone sword.  


========break======

  
Archer was both annoyed and amazed. The spear must be something near a Divine Construct. It could defend against A-rank Noble Phantasm repeatedly. He needed a few more strikes to destroy it. So he changed tactics, using Hrunting to distract him while Heracles attacked. Either Hrunting hit, or Heracles smashed him.  
  
Ilya also helped, shooting at him when there was an opening. The plan was going well so far.  
  
And then Nezha used his ring to encircle Berserker axe-sword. The axe-sword was just a normal slab of stone, it was not Noble Phantasm. So he could destroy it by...  
  
"Ring, become smaller!" Nezha shouted.  
  
The axe-sword broke from the Ring pressure. Berserker still swung the broken half, but Nezha kicked it while wearing Fire Wind Wheel on his feet. It was destroyed to pieces.  
  
Heracles was still assaulting. He used his hands to try grabbing Nezha.  
  
Nezha escaped to the sky and gathering energy. Archer shot Hrunting one more time, but this time, Nezha evaded it by flying erratically in the air. He took a stance and kicked downward, Fire Wind Wheels burning with energy, aiming at Berserker's head.  
  
Berserker's head was blown off.  
  
"Ugh. Second life." Ilya grimaced.  
  
Nezha was not idle. He directed Universal Ring to enclose Berserker;s body, constricting his arms. Without his weapon and arms, Berserker threat level would significantly decreased. Berserker had revived and regenerated his head, but his arms were restricted.  
  
"Ilyasviel, withdraw Berserker." Saber said to Ilya. "Archer can delay him for a time. Quickly!"  
  
Archer began shooting arrows without being prompted. Ilya used her Command Spell, "Berserker, return to me!" The Command Spell on her body flashed. Berserker instantly teleported and changed into spirit form beside Ilya.  
  
Nezha looked confused when Berserker suddenly disappeared, but he soon was busy blocking arrows. He couldn't move freely, harrased by many arrows.  
  
"Now Ilyasviel, ask the Gate for a weapon for Berserker. A big sword or axe is good." Saber said.  
  
Ilyasviel materialized Berserker and gave him a big golden axe. This was the one that the Gate think suitable for him. But before she could send him back down, there was a change in situation. Nezha was saying something.  
  
"He is chanting something. An aria?" Rider said. She already wore her blindfold again.  
  
**_"O Father, lend me your Heavenly Army. O Father, give me command of your army.  
  
Army of Heaven, heed my call. By my father's name Li Jing, I command you!   
  
Come to this place and vanquish my enemy!"_**  
  
From the sky above them, suddenly appeared rays of light. The clouds broke, and an army descended. They were coming in formations, forming ranks and filling the sky above them. The soldiers were floating on something like dense clouds.  
  
Nezha was still below, he shouted, "Ooi, you said there is nothing wrong with more numbers! I bring my allies here. You can play with them!"  
  
"Servants! They are Servants!" Rider exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Calm down! They are very low level Servants. Only slightly stronger than human." Saber said. "I have seen this type of Noble Phantasm before. Summoning an army of Servants. Look closely, there was no strong Servant there."  
  
"True. It seems the prince can call his father's soldier. But he can't command the higher ranking officer. All of them are lowest rank soldiers..." Archer said, but his brows narrowed. "But their numbers... according to legend, Sun Wukong faced 100.000 celestial soldiers commanded by Li Jing. I think the numbers matched..."  
  
"A hundred thousand!" Ilya shrieked.  
  
Archer sneered, his eyes burning with excitement. "Did you forget what our power is? Now is the time to stop holding back. Let's show them. We will match numbers with numbers."  
  
**_"Steel is my body and fire is my blood"_**  
  
Swords started appearing from thin air. Not only swords, spears, halberds, maces, all kind of weapons. All of them were Noble Phantasm. Facing the front, ready to be launched, their numbers had reached hundreds, and more kept appearing to become thousands...  
  
They were appearing on the right side of Vimana. "I will leave the left side to you." Archer said to Ilya in challenging tone.  
  
Ilya put her hand on her hips and smiled ferociously. "If that is what you want. **_Gate of Babylon. 1000. Gilgamesh mode. Load._** _"_  
  
The golden ripples appeared on the left side, and from there all kind of weapons, all Noble Phantasm, emerged and aimed, ready to be launched.  


_===========break=========_

  
Mariya Yuri was watching the screen with sweaty palms. The battle excited her, even though she would not admit it to anyone. At the same time, she was also anxious, hoping for the victory of the Campione. She shook her head. Yuri needed to focus, she actually had a duty here, trying to glimpse whatever Authority Iriya Group had.  
  
She watched as Heretic God Nezha broke Hercules sword, and catching him with his Universal Ring when suddenly Hercules disappeared. It seemed that he was withdrawn.  
  
And then Nezha summoned an army. That was Army of Heaven, each of the soldier was Celestial Warrior stronger than any human. They were all wearing chinese style armor and helmet, armed with lances, shields, and swords. They were flying by riding on clouds. The army were descending by batches, forming ranks and formation that filled the sky above, and there were radiant lights illuminating them. Everyone can see them clearly despite it being nighttime.  
  
"A hundred thousand." Yuri said without realizing it. It was told in the story that the size of the Army of Heaven is 100.000, and that was the numbers that Sun Wukong faced when he rebelled against heaven.  
  
"Amazing.", Yuri heard Ena's voice, her tone in awe. Yuri had to agree. She herself couldn't look away from the sight.  
  
"How... how can they win against that?", Hikari asked, her voice small and anxious.  
  
Yes, no matter how strong they were, they were only six person. Even if all of them were as strong as Hercules, and that was already too strong, what could they do against onslaught of an army? Even if the Red Knight could shoot arrows very fast, what difference would it make against Army of Heaven? The sheer numerical difference would decide the winner. There was nothing they can do. And if they lost... then... this city... this prefecture...  
  
Her gloomy and panicked thoughts were cut short by a large sound.  
  
**"Curtana! Sword of Mercy!"**  
  
A hime-miko was standing with glassy eyes. She was in a trance. As usual she would collapsed after this and...  
  
Unexpectedly, she continued shouting.  
  
**"Næġling! Dáinsleif! Claíomh Solais!"**  
  
And then she fainted.  
  
But her shout was continued by another hime-miko.  
  
" **Joyeuse! Durandal! Thuận Thiên! Clarent! Beagalltach!"**  
  
And another one, and another one, and another hime-miko entered trance and shouting names of legendary weapons. Soon, it couldn't be differentiated who said what, as many hime-miko were shouting at the same time, and fainted one by one.  
  
" **Spear of Lugh! Gram! Arondight! Hauteclere!" "Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegār! Gae Bolg! Ascalon! Balmung!" "Gae Dearg! Brionac! Caliburn! Merodach!" "Précieuse! Houtengeki! Gungnir! Fragarach!" "Durindana! Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē! Muramasa! Harpe! Caladbolg! Moralltach!"**  
  
_What? Why? What happened?_ Yuri looked around her _. Why are all of them entered into trance at the same time?_ And then Yuri's eyes went back to the screen.  
  
In the display she didn't see before, showing the space around Flying Vehicle, were swords. Swords, swords, swords were appearing. There were also lances, halberds, and all kind of bladed weapons. Their numbers kept increasing. The screen resolution was bad, but she could see that they were all special, magical weapons. Her jaw dropped down seeing it.  
  
_But why do they only appear on one side?_  
  
And as if on cue, there were holes forming on the space on the other side of Flying Vehicle, and from them many kind of weapons emerged. They were all the same kind as weapons on the other side, all mythical weapons with very powerful force.  
  
_Hhhhhhggg!_  
  
Yuri felt her head hurt. _They are all legendary weapons, numbered in thousands. If I force myself to receive vision on them, I will be overwhelmed. Control yourself, no need to see their nature,_ she told herself.  
  
Yuri looked beside her. Hikari had averted her eyes from the screen, breathing hard. Ena was watching the screen with gritted teeth, her hands clutching hard the long rod object she carried. Other hime-miko's condition were not so good. Many of them were being evacuated. Yuri estimated the hime-miko who were still standing numbered seven. This included Yuri, Hikari, Ena, and Kaoru. And that Suzuhara that was introduced earlier.  
  
"Army of Heaven attacking!", Ena informed her. Yuri saw the screen again.  
  
Meeting the advance of the Celestial Army, was the infinite volley of swords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Mariya Yuri is first year student of high school!
> 
> That was in Campione timeline. This story happened before that.
> 
> 2\. Sixth Ranger?
> 
> Some series start out with a particular type of ensemble, with a certain number of characters and a defined role for each: a Power Trio, for example, or a Five-Man Band. Then in the second season, a mysterious new character appears, fighting the protagonists and antagonists alike! After many misunderstandings, the new character is revealed to be a good guy and joins the team.
> 
> Any new character that joins an established ensemble and knocks it out of one of the traditional categories (and possibly into another) is a Sixth Ranger.
> 
> 3, Noble Phantasm
> 
> God Hand: Twelve Labors  
> Cybele ,the Mystic Eyes of Petrification  
> Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword  
> Gáe Buidhe: Yellow Rose of MortalityImmortal Slaying Scythe, Harpe  
> Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains


End file.
